True Colors
by jacobsmommy
Summary: What if Olivia Benson was never partnered with Elliot Stabler, but instead Captain Cragen made Fin her partner. How will they do as partners, and as possible lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my latest fan fic. **

**What if Olivia Benson was never partnered with Elliot Stabler, but instead Captain Cragen made Fin her partner. How will they do as partners, and as possible lovers. Read and find out. Please comment. I am leaving this untitled until I can find a name for this story. My mind keeps going blank, when it comes to a title for this story. I was either thinking of Black and White or True Colors, but both of them sound really corny. Please tell me what you all think. I will have the next chapters in One Boy One Girl and Desperate Cry up later on this morning, when I get home from work.**

**SVU Precint September 20, 2000.**

_**"Captain Cragen, you are not being fair. Monique Jefferies is one of our best officers here. Not to mention my best friend." **_ Olivia Benson yells at her superior officer. Captain Donald Cragen.

_**"Officer Jefferies broke protocal, when she slept with one of the perps," **_Captain Cragen tells officer Benson, as he walks in front of Olivia.

_**"She only slept with one perp. Can't the heads of the New York police department, give her another chance." **_Olivia yells at Cragen. Cragen shakes his head no, and walks over to the door. He opens the door, and motions for Olivia to leave.

_**"You are be assigned a new partner. TODAY!" **_Cragen tells Olivia. Turning back around towards Cragen. Olivia shakes her head in disgust, and heads back to her desk. John Munch and Elliot Stabler two of the other detectives are sitting at Elliot's desk, looking over yesterdays cases. Olivia picks up a file, opens it and slams it on her desk. A desk that she had once a many friendly conversations with officer Jefferies. Olivia turns her head towards the right of the room, and notices that Monique's desk is empty.

"_**Captain Cragen is being so unfair." **_Olivia tells her two fellow detectives.

_**She did sleep with a perp. We are suppose to put the perps in jail, not sleep with them."**_ John Munch tells her, as he and Elliot start tossing a ball around.

_**"Yeah I guess your right, but still not to let her have another chance." **_ Olivia says to herself, under her breath. _**"I wonder who they have picked for my new partner?" **_ Olivia picks up the folder, that had thrown on the desk. She opens it up, and stares at picture of the perp, that Jefferies had been sleeping with. Looking at his watch, Elliot Stabler gets up from his desk, and grabs his coat.

_**"I had better be getting home, before Kathy kills me. I was suppose to be taking Kathleen to her dance recital practice today." **_Elliot tells Olivia and John. After saying goodbye, Elliot starts heading out the door. As he opens the door, he runs into a middle aged african american.

_**"How may I help you?" **_Elliot asks the stranger.

_**"I am looking for Captain Cragen. My name is Odafin Tutuola, I am suppose to start today," **_He tells Elliot.

_**"Nice to meet you, Odafin. My name is Elliot Stabler. Sorry I have to rush off, but Captain Cragen's office is through the first door on the right, and down the hallway."**_ Elliot tells him. Fin Thanks him, and heads down the hallway towards Cragens office.

_**"Munch, Benson. Listen up, we have a new officer starting today. This is Odafin Tutuola, he is coming to us from Narcotics," **_Cragen tells his two officers. _**"Fin, you are going to be partnered with Olivia Benson."**_ Fin shakes hands with Munch, and then turns around and sees Olivia sitting at her desk.

_**"Nice to meet you, Odafin Tutuola, but you can call me Fin," **_He tells her.

_**"Nice to meet you as well," **_Benson tells Fin. Cragen turns to his dectives.

_**"Alexandra wants those reports from you Olivia and you Munch on the rape case of Sydney Dunkin," **_Cragen tells them. Fin looks a little lost, as Munch, Benson and Cragen are talking. Olivia turns around, and sees that Fin looks lost.

_**"Let me update you on the case we have been working on,"**_ Olivia tells Fin.

_**"Oh you mean the rape case?"**_ Fin asks Olivia.

_**"Yes, and pretty nasty one at that. Ten year old Sydney was walking home, from the corner grocery store. When a man came out of the alley, by her home. Grabbed her, and drug her into the alleyway. He did a number on her, using a metal pipe, baseball bat,and then when the perp thought she would identifie him, as her rapist. He then took the metal pipe, and beat her in the head with it," **_Olivia tells Fin, as she pulls a picture of young Sydney out of her folder. Taking a look at the photo, Fin sees what was once a care free young girl. Now all he sees is a young girl, whose side of the head has been caved in, with a lead pipe.

_**"Oh Dear God, is she still alive?" **_Fin asks Olivia.

_**"Yes, but she is a permanent vegatitive state. Her parents refuse to take her off the life support, in hopes that one day, she will awaken from this horrific nightmare," **_Olivia tells Fin. Looking up from his desk Munch walks over to Olivia.

_**"Nice to meet you Fin. I am going to head over to the coffee shop. Can I get you two a cup of coffee?" **_ Munch asks the two detectives as he grabs his coat and hat, and begins to head out the door.

_**"None for me, thanks," **_Fin tells him, as Olivia shakes her head no. Munch walks out the door and towards the coffee shop.

_**"This will be where you will work," **_Olivia tells Fin. Fin puts his coat on the back of the chair, and sits down. Olivia hands him the Dunkin file.

_**"Get to know the case, we will be going over to the hospital in about an hour," **_Olivia tells Fin. Fin opens the file, just as the phone rings. Olivia answers it.

_**"Yes, this is detective Benson. Ok, I will be there shortly. Thank you,"**_Olivia tells the caller on the other end. Fin looks over at her.

_**"Anything wrong?" **_Fin asks her.

_**"Uh, yeah. That was the hospital. Sydney just passed away. I am heading over to the hospital, to see if there is anything I can do for her parents," **_Olivia tells him. Olivia grabs her keys to her car.

_**"No time like the present to get you broke in," **_Olivia tells Fin, as Fin grabs his coat and walks out the door with Olivia. On their way out of the precinct, they run into Munch.

_**"Where are you two heading?" **_Munch asks them.

_**"Sydney Dunkin passed away about a half hour ago. We are heading over to the hospital, to see if there anything I can help out with," **_Olivia tells Munch.

Arriving at the hospital. Olivia and Fin, head up to Sydney's room. Outside the door sits her parents. Sydney's father William stands up, when he sees Fin.

_**"Hello detective Benson. May I ask who this is?"**_ William asks, as Fin tries to shake his hand.

_**"This is my new partner. Detective Fin Tutuola," **_Olivia tells the parents. William turns and starts walking away from them.

_**"I will have no black man touching my daughter. A black man did this to her. What makes you think that I would let one touch her, after she is dead," **_William angrily tells the detectives. Olivia turns to Mr. Dunkin.

_**"Nobody knows if the perp, was white or black," **_Olivia tells William. He turns around and gets into Olivia's face.

_**"Only a black man could do such cruel things to a little girl," **_William tells Olivia. William's wife Sarah comes over to her husband.

_**"William I am getting tired of your hatered towards other races. Sydney is dead, and all I want is to find her killer. Please let the detectives do their jobs," **_Sarah tells her husband. William walks away from his wife, and heads into his daughters room. Sarah apologizes to Olivia and Fin, about her husband's behavior. She gives Olivia a hug.

_**"Thank you for being there for my daughter. I know she couldn't see you, but I'm sure she would have taken a liking to you, Olivia."**_ Sarah tells her.

_**"I was just doing my job. This has now become a murder investigation," **_Olivia tells Sarah.

After completeing their necessary duties. Olivia and Fin walk out of the hospital.

_**"I am so sorry, for the way Mr. Dunkin treated you," **_Olivia tells Fin.

_**"Nothing I am not use to. I guess being black gives people a right to judge you," **_Fin tells Olivia, as they get in the car and head back to the precinct.

Two hours later, Cragen comes out of his office, and looks at the clock hanging on the wall.

_**Benson, Tutuola. Why don't you two go home. You have to be back here at 6:00 in the morning, and it is almost 1:00am now,"**_ Cragen tells the two detectives. Fin gets up from his desk, puts the file into the drawer, slams it, and grabs his jacket.

_**"Olivia may, I see you home this evening?" **_Fin asks her.

_**No, I will be alright. Thank you," **_Olivia tells him, as they walk out the door of the precinct together.

_**"Alright, I will see you later on this morning," **_Fin tells her, as he walks away in the cold New York air.

**Detective Olivia Benson's apartment. September 21, 2000**

Olivia takes the stairs up to her apartment. When she gets to the door of her apartment, she notices that the door is cracked open a bit. Olivia calls for back up.

_**"This is detective Olivia Benson. I think somebody has tried breaking into my apartment," **_she tells the dispatcher. With her gun drawn, Olivia walks into the apartment. She goes from

room to room, checking each room out. When Olivia turns around to check out the last room in the apartment. She feels an object hit her in the back of the head, and she falls to the floor, in the hallway of her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elliot Stabler's house. September 21,20000**

Sitting at home with his family Elliiot Stabler and his wife Kathy are discussing Maureen's punishment for staying out past her curfew. Maureen is sitting in the chair next to F.

_**"Dad, you and mom are being unfair. Two weeks, grounded." **_Marueen whines at her parents.

_**"We could make it three weeks," **_Elliot tells her. Maureen gets up from the chair and stomps off to bed. Elliot stands up, and runs his fingers through his hair.

_**"How was work today, honey?" **_Kathy asks her husband, as she wraps her arms around his strong back muscles.

_**"We got a new detective today. His name is Odafin Tutuola," **_Elliot tells Kathy.

_**"We'll have to invite him over for dinner one night," **_Kathy tells Elliot, as they turn off the lights in the kitchen, and head upstairs to their bedroom.

As Kathy and Ellliot are still talking about their day, Elliot's phone rings.

_**"Stabler here,"**_ Elliot tells the caller.

_**"Fin here. Sorry to disturb you, but I just tried calling Benson's apartment. I am not getting any answer on her phone. I just wanted to make sure she made it home **_

_**alright," **_Fin tells Elliot. Elliot lets out a small sigh.

_**"She probably just took the phone off the hook, and went to bed," **_Elliot tells Fin.

_**Probably. Yeah, ok. Have a good night," **_Fin tells him. Elliot hangs up the phone, and turns towards Kathy.

_**"Now where were we?" **_Elliot asks Kathy, as he rolls her over into a passionate kiss.

**Olivia Bensons Apartment.**

Olivia starts waking up, after being hit in the head with a metal object. She blinks her eyes a couple of times, everything is blurring in the room. She hears two voices coming from the living room. She tries to make out their voices.

_**"Come on Mark, just take her wallet, and lets go," **_A young voice tells the other perp.

_**"I don't feel comfortable with this," **_Mark tells his buddy.

_**"God, you are such a baby," **_the young voice tells Mark, as he grabs Olivia's wallet, and both perps run out the door. Olivia seeing her cell phone laying on the floor next to her, picks it up and dials 911.

_**"911, how may I help you?"**_ The dispatcher asks.

_**"This is Detective Olivia Benson. I have just been attacked and robbed," **_Olivia tells the dispatcher. Olivia tries to sit up, but gets very dizzy. She puts her hand on the back of her head, and feels a big lump on the back of her head.

_**"Ma'am, are you ok?"**_ The dispatcher asks her.

_**"I'm ok, just a bump to the back of the head," **_Olivia tells her.

_**"Do you know if the attacker is still in your apartment?" **_ The dispatcher asks Olivia.

_**"I don't think so. I heard some voices coming from my living room, and then the door swing open," **_Olivia tells the dispatcher, as she she tries to drift off to sleep.

_**"Ma'am, please stay with me. I have help on the way," **_The dispatcher tells Olivia, trying to keep her awake. A few minutes later, Olivia hears a siren pull up to her apartment.

_**"The ambulance and police, have arrived at your apartment. I am going to let you go now," **_the dispatcher tells her, as she hangs up the phone. Olivia looks up, and sees Munch standing there.

_**"Olivia, do you know who did this to you?" **_Munch asks her.

_**"I didn't see my attacker. I was hit in the back of the head. When I woke up, I heard two voices. Both of them sounded very young, like teenagers. One of them called the other one Mark. I think they may have taken my wallet," **_Olivia tells Munch. The paramedics check out Olivia.

_**"You have nasty bump on the head. We are going to go ahead and take you to the hospital, and have it checked out," **_the paramedic tells her.

_**"I'll be alright, just a good nights rest, but I am not going to the hosptial," **_Olivia tells the paramedics. Munch looks down at her.

_**"You are going to the hospital, and there will be not arguments from you," **_Munch tells her. Munch moves out of the way, while the paramedics load Olivia onto the gurney. As they head outside. Munch spots Fin.

_**"What happened?" **_Fin ask Munch.

_**"It's Olivia, she was attacked in her apartment."**_ Munch tells him.

_**"Was she raped?" **_Fin asks Munch, as he walks over to toward the ambulance..

_**"How are you feeling?" **_Fin asks her.

_**"I have been better," **_Olivia tells him, as they load her onto the ambulance. The paramedic closes the door, and the ambulance takes off for the hospital.

**Marks Apartment.**

_**"I can't believe, you just tried whacking my neighbor. Do you know that she is a cop, **_Mark tells his partner in crime.

_**"How was I suppose to know she was a cop, and you helped out with the crime," **_the other assliant tells Mark, as they go through Olivia's wallet.

_**"Damn, nothing here. Just 20.00, and some id," **_Mark's friend tells him, as he takes the 20.00 dollars and puts into his jean pocket. He then throws the wallet into the garbage can, sitting next to the kitchen table. He stands up, and looks over at Mark.

_**"You can't tell another soul about this. Do you understand?" **_He asks Mark.

_**"Yeah, I understand," **_Mark tells his friend, as his friend opens the door and walks out.

**Olivias Apartment.**

Fin, Munch, and two other officers are going through Olivia's apartment, trying to find evidence in her attack. One of the officers comes up to them.

_**"We found the weapon, that was used to hit your partner in the back of the head," **_the officer tells them. Munch and Fin, walk over to where another cop is standing. He holds up a metal pipe.

_**"This was found over here," **_ the cop tells Fin and Munch. Fin takes a bag out of his pocket and the other cop places the metal pipe inside the bag.

_**"Get this over to Warner right away. Hopefully we can get some fingerprints off of this," **_Munch tells the other cop. Fin looks around the apartment.

_**"Who would do this to Olivia?" **_Fin asks Munch.

_**"No telling," **_Munch tells him. _**"Let's get go back to the 1-6 and make up the report, and wait on Warner's call," **_Munch tells Fin.

_**"I wanted to stop by the hospital, and find out how Olivia is doing," **_Fin tells Munch. Munch shakes his head, as the two walk of Olivia's apartment.

**A Hospital in New York.**

Fin and Munch pull into the parking area of the hospital. They head inside.

_**"Excuse me, we are looking for Olivia Benson," **_Munch tells the nurse, sitting at the desk.

_**"She is back here. The doctor is suturing her head now. She should be ready to go home soon," **_the nurse tells the detectives. As Fin and Munch are waiting, Munch's phone rings.

_**"Munch here," **_he tells the caller.

_**"Cragen here, we have another rape on our hands. Same MO as Sydney Dunkins," **_Cragen tells him. **"I want Olivia on this case." **

**"**_**Uh sir, Olivia was attacked in her apartment this evening. She is going to be ok, just a nasty bump on the back of her head," **_Munch tells Cragen.

_**"What's this about another rape?" **_Olivia asks, as Fin and Munch turn around and see her standing there.

_**"You should be going home, and getting some rest," **_Fin tells her.

_**"I may have a bump on my head, but I am not dead. Let's get going," **_Olivia tells Fin and Munch. Fin shakes his head.

_**"Is she always this stubborn," **_Fin asks Munch.

_**"You don't know just how stubborn she can get," **_Munch tells Fin. _**"I am going to head back to the 1-6, and start the paperwork on Olivia's case. **_Fin catches up with Olivia.

_**"Are you sure, you are going to be ok. I'm worried about you,"**_ Fin asks her.

_**"I'll be fine. Let's get going," **_Olivia tells Fin. As the two walk towards Fin's car.


	3. Chapter 3

**SVU Precinct September 21, 2000 4:00am.**

John Munch sits at his desk, going over the paper work on Olivia's case, when his phone rings. He picks up the phone.

_**"Munch here," **_he tells the caller.

_**"Warner here, I lifted the fingerprints. I would like you and Elliot to come down and take a look,"**_ Melinda tells Munch.

_**"Alright I'll give Elliot a call right away. Be there in half hour," **_Munch tells her. He pushes the receiver button down, and dials Elliot's number. He hears the phone ring three, four, then five times. Munch begins to worry aobout his partner.

_**"What is taking so long for him to answer?" **_Munch wonders to himself.

**Elliot Stabler's House. September 21, 2000 4:10am.**

Elliot and Kathy are laying in bed, holding onto one another, when the phone rings. Elliot looks at Kathy.

_**"Whoever it is, they better have a good reason to be calling this early in the morning," **_Elliot tells Kathy, as he picks up the phone.

_**"Stabler here," **_Elliot tells the caller.

_**"Elliot, it's John. Olivia was attacked in her apartment earlier this morning,"**_ Munch tells Elliot. There is a long silence over the phone.

_**"Is she ok?" **_Elliot asks Munch.

_**"She is ok. Just a nasty bump to the head, and she is already back at work," **_Munch tells Elliot. _**"Warner got some prints on the weapon, that was used to attack Liv. Warner wants us down at her office right away," **_Munch tells him. Elliot rolls over in bed, sits up, and grabs his pants.

_**"I will be there shortly. Meet at Warner's office," **_Elliot tells Munch. He hangs up the phone and turns to Kathy. The look on Kathy's face, tells Elliot that she is very displeased with the phone call.

_**"I know that look, but I have to go to work. Olivia was attacked this evening,"**_ Elliot tells Kathy, as he puts on his shirt, shoes, grabs his coat and badge and heads out the door.

**Somewhere in a New York grocery store parking lot. September 21, 2000 4:30am.**

Fin and Olivia arrive at the location of the rape that had been reported. They get out of the car, and go over to where two police officer's are standing.

_**"Detectives Benson, and Tutuola. What do you have for us?"**_ Olivia asks the officers.

_**"We have a 11 year old female. Violently raped and beaten. She is right over here," **_One of the officers tells them. Olivia and Fin walk over to where a little girl is sitting on the steps of the store, with a blanket wrapped around her. Olivia approaches her carefully.

_**"Hello, my name is Olivia. What's yours?" **_She asks the little girl.

_**"Katy," **_the little girl answers her. _**"I want my mommy, do you know where my mommy is?"**_

_**"Katy, we are going to find your mommy soon. While my friend here is looking for your mommy, you and I are going to talk," **_Olivia tells the scared little girl. Katy shakes her head, as Fin goes off to make some phone calls. Olivia looks at the little girl.

_**"Can you tell me where you live?" **_Olivia asks Katy.

_**"I live across the street from the grocery store," **_Katy tells Olivia, as she points across the street at some apartments. Olivia calls Fin back over.

_**"Go check out the apartments across the street, and see if Katy's mom is there," **_Olivia tells him. Fin runs across the street, to the apartments.

_**"Katy I know this is going to be hard for you, but I need you to tell me what happened tonight," **_Olivia tells her.

_**"I was sleeping in my bed. Mommy had the window opened. I heard a voice in my room, I thought it was my daddy, coming to get me. When I opened my eyes, there was a man standing there," **_Katy tells Olivia.

_**"Are you ok Katy?" **_Olivia asks her. _**"Are you able to go on?"**_

_**"The man was wearing a mask over his face. He grabbed me out of bed, and told me, that if I screamed, he would hurt my mommy," **_Katy tells Olivia, as she begins to cry hysterically. Olivia wraps her arms around the little girl, and rocks her back and forth. Wondering what was taking Fin so long to find this little girls mother.

**Melinda Warner's officer September 21, 2000 5:00 am.**

Elliot and Munch arrive at Melinda's office. She takes them over to the table where the metal pipe is sitting.

_**"Munch, Elliot. I was able to lift some prints off the pipe," **_Melinda tells them.

_**"What did you find out about the prints?" **_Elliot asks Melinda.

_**"I'll tell you, that her attacker was not an adult," **_Melinda tells the two detectives.

_**"You mean, her attacker was a young person," **_Elliot asks her, in complete shock.

_**"You are probably looking at someone around the ages of 14 to 15 years old," **_Melinda tells them. Melinda tells the detectives that she will run the fingerprints through the database, and see if she gets any hits. Elliot and Munc tell her, that they will stay, until she gets a hit. Melinda pushes a few buttons on the computer.

_**"This may take a while," **_Melinda tells them. As the three are talking about the case, the computer beeps. Melinda looks at the detectives.

_**"That was quick. Lets see what we have," **_Melinda tells the detectives. She looks at the computer screen.

_**"Looks like you are looking for a Shawn Johnson. Says here that he is 14 years old. Has somewhat of a juvenile record. Mostly for robbery," **_Melinda tells them Elliot and Munch thank her, and walk out of her office.

_**"How about we find Mr. Johnson's address, and pay him a little visit," **_Munch tells Elliot.

**Apartments acroos the street from the grocery store. September 21, 2000 5:15 am.**

Fin goes from apartment to apartment looking for Katy's mom. He goes to the last apartment, and knocks on the door. He hears voices and footsteps comiing to the door.

_**"Whoever you are, this had better be good," **_the female voice tells Fin.

_**"My name is Fin Tutuola, I am a police officer with the Special Victims Unit. I need to talk to you about your daughter Katy," **_Fin tells her.

_**"Katy is in bed sleeping. You must have my daughter mixed up with somebody else," **_Katy's mother tells Fin.

_**"Your daughter was found by the grocery store clerk, across the street. She has been raped ma'am," **_Fin tells her mother. A few seconds later, Fin hears the door unlock and a young woman of about 22 years old steps out.

_**"What do you mean, that she was raped. She is suppose to be in bed," **_Katy's mother tells Fin, as she races upstairs to Katy's bedroom. She flings open the door to Katy's bedroom, and realizes that Katy's bed lies empty.

_**"Where is she now?" **_The mother asks Fin.

_**"She is across the street. Don't worry, she is with my partner," **_Fin tells the woman. She grabs her coat, and goes with Fin across the street to the grocery store. Olivia looks up, and sees Fin running across the street, with Katy's mom.

_**"Hey Katy, look whose here," **_Olivia tells the little girl. Katy lifts up her head, and sees her mom standing there. Tears start to fall down both Katy and her mom's face. The paramedics come over to where they are at.

_**"The questions are going to have to wait. I want to get this little girl to the hospital," **_the paramedic tells the detectives. Olivia tells Fin, that she is going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Fin agrees to stay behind and collect evidence.

**Shawn Johnson's apartment. September 21, 2000. 7:00am.**

Elliot and Munch arrive at Shawn's apartment. They knock on the door. A man answers the door.

_**"We are detectives Stabler and Munch, we would like to speak to your son Shawn," **_Elliot tells the father.

_**"Shawn is out on a morning run. He is trying to get a track scholarship to college. What has he done now?" **_His father asks Elliot.

_**"We believe that your son was involved in the attack of police officer Olivia Benson, at her apartment earlier this morning," **_Munch tells him.

_**"I wondered why he came home so late this morning. He told me that he was staying at Mark Stewarts house. He told me that he couldn't sleep, so he decided to come home,' **_the father tells them. _**"You can find him at the high school track. Three blocks down the road."**_

Elliot and Munch thank Shawn's father.

_**"You will have to come to the station, when we arrest Shawn. He is still a minor," **_Elliot tells his father. Shawn's father shakes his head, and tells the detectives that he will be there shortly.

**Local High School Track. September 21, 7:15am.**

Elliot and Munch arrive at the track. They see four students running around the track. Munch looks at a picture of Shawn.

_**"That's him, over there. The one stretching," **_Munch tells Elliot. Elliot and Munch approach Shawn.

_**"Shawn Johnson?" **_ Munch asks the boy. Shawn looks up at the detectives, and takes off running. Elliot takes off after the boy. Munch heads for his car, to try and stop Shawn. Shawn runs across the street into the park. Elliot runs after him. Shawn comes to a brick wall. When he is unable to climb the wall, Elliot grabs a hold of him.

_**"Where are you going?" You are under arrest for the attack of police officer Olivia Benson," **_Elliot tells him, as he reads him his Miranda rights. He then leads the boy to the police car.


	4. Chapter 4

**I need to make correction for chapter 3. In my story the mother of little Katy, I had her down as being 22 years old. She should be 32. I was cuddling my son Jacob who had a night terror last night, and when I went to push the three on my computer he bumped my hand, and I accidentally pushed the two twice. I didn't catch it until I reread the story this evening. Thought it was kind of weird when I reread the story again, and read that the mother's age was 22. That would she would have been 11 years old when she gave birth to Katy, since Katy is 11 years old. Sorry about that. Enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**SVU Precinct. September 21, 2000 8:30am.**

Shawn Johnson and his father sit in the interagation room. Elliot and Munch stand outstide the door, waiting for the perfect time to enter. After a few minutes they decide to go in and talk with Shawn. When they enter the room, Shawn's father stands up. He slaps Shawn in the back of the head.

_**"Stand up, show some respect to these officers," **_Mr. Johnson tells Shawn. Shawn stands up. Elliot tells them that they can sit down. Munch puts a folder on the table and opens it up.

_**"Looks like you were busy earlier this morning?" **_Munch tells Shawn. Shawn looks at Elliot and Munch.

_**"You have nothing on me. I didn't do anything,"**_ Shawn tells the detectives. Munch takes a picture of the metal pipe out of the folder, and places it in front of Shawn.

_**"You see this metal pipe? It was used to hit a police officer in the back of the head, and it has your prints all over it. Not very smart of you," **_Elliot tells him. _**"Suppose you start talking." **_Shawn's father looks over at the boy.

_**"Tell them that you stayed with your friend Mark Stewart. You were nowhere near a police officer's home this early morning," **_Shawn's father tells him. Shawn looks over at the wall.

_**"Shawn, anything you want to tell us?" **_ Elliot asks him.

_**"Shawn don't say another word. Hello, Trevor Langen, I am Shawn's lawyer,"**_ Trevor tells the detectives as he closes the door behind him.

**A New York Hospital. September 21, 2000 9:00am.**

Olivia and Fin sit out in the waiting room, with Katy's mother. They are waiting for Katy to come out of surgery.

_**"How could I let something like this happen to my daughter. What kind of mother am I?" **_Katy's mother tells the detectives. Olivia looks at her.

_**"This is not your's or Katy's fault," **_Olivia tells her. A few minutes later, the surgeon comes out to talk to Katy's mother. He sits down with her.

_**"We fixed the damage that was done to your daughter. I hate to be the one to tell you, but Katy will never have children of her own. Whoever did this to her, he severly damaged her cervix, and her uterus. I had to do a complete hysterctomey to fix the damage. I am so sorry,"**_ the surgeon tells Katy's mother. Olivia looks at the surgeon.

_**"Was a rape kit done?"**_ Olivia asks him.

_**"Yes, I will have one of my nurses bring it to you right away," **_the surgeon tells Olivia. Olivia thanks him. She turns to Fin.

_**"I need you to run the rape kit to Warner. I am going to stay, and make sure that Katy comes out of recovery ok," **_Olivia tells him. Fin looks at her.

_**"Don't get to involved with this case. We have other cases that also need our attention," **_Fin tells her. Olivia shoots a look back at him.

_**"This is my job, my passion," **_Olivia tells him. The nurse comes out to the waitiing room, and hands Fin the rape kit. He thanks the nurse, and turns to Olivia.

_**"I will meet you back at the 1-6," **_Fin tells her. Olivia shakes her head, as Fin walks away from her.

**SVU Precinct. September 21, 2000 10:30am.**

Elliot and Munch step outside the door. Cragen is standing there with Alexandra. She looks at the two detectives.

_**"What do you have on Shawn Johnson?" **_She asks the detectives. Elliot looks at her.

_**"We have his fingerprints all over the lead pipe, that was used to attack Liv, but he claims he was nowhere around her apartment," **_Elliot tells her. Alexandra, Elliot and Munch go back into the room.

_**"Hello there Trevor. You giving up on white collar crimes?" **_Alexandra asks him.

_**"This young man needed a lawyer, and here I am," **_Trevor tells her._** "Now do you plan on charging my client with a crime, or does he get to go home?" **_Alex looks over at Shawn.

_**"Shawn, with your juvenile record, and the fingerprints they found on the metal pipe. You could be looking at long time in jail," **_Alexandra tells him. Shawn leans over towards Trevor. He sits up straight, and looks at Alex.

_**"I wasn't the only one, involved with this. My friend Mark Stewart, was also involved. Actually it was his idea. He said that he knew where he could find some cash. When I found out that he wanted to rob his next door neighbor, I told him, I didn't want to have anything to do with it. He handed me the pipe, and told me to hide in a closet and wait. **_Shawn tells her. Trevor looks over at her.

_**"What kind of deal are you going to give my client?" **_Trevor asks her.

_**"If your client is telling the truth, then he will get the minium sentence. I will recommend that he get parole, and he will have to anger management classes. If he is lying, then he will face attempted murder and robbery. I will recommend that he spend a very long time in prison," **_Alex tells Trevor. She stands up, and looks at Elliot and Munch.

_**"Go pay Mark Stewart a visit, and bring him in," **_Alex tells them. Elliot shakes his head, as him and Fin walk out of the door.

**Warner's Lab September 21, 2000. 11:30am.**

Fin arrives with the rape kit, he finds Melinda working on a corpse.

_**"Excuse me," **_Fin tells her. Melinda looks up from the body laying on the slab.

_**"What can I do for you?" **_Melinda asks him.

_**My name is Tutuola, I am the new detective at the 1-6. Olivia asked me to drop this off for her," **_Fin tells Melinda, as he hands Melinda Katy's rape kit. She takes it from him, and thanks Fin. Fin then turns around, and walks out the door. He gets on his cell phone, and calls Olivia, but gets her answering service.

_**"Liv, this is Fin. I dropped the rape kit off. Warner will give us a call when she finds out something. I would like to treat you to lunch today. See you in a bit," **_Fin tells her. He then hangs up his phone, and heads back to the 1-6.

**Mark Stewart's apartment. September 21, 11:45am.**

Munch and Elliot arrive at Mark's apartment. They look over and still see the crime scene tape on Olivia's door. Munch knocks on the door. A young boy of about 13 answers the door.

_**"Mark Stewart?" **_Munch asks him.

_**"Yeah, I'm Mark, what do you want?" **_Mark asks the detectives.

_**"Mark, show these officers some respect," **_a woman tells him, as she steps into the doorway. _**"What can I do for you?"**_

_**"Mark where were you around 1:00 this morning?" **_Elliot asks him.

_**"I was here in my apartment. Listening to my music," **_Mark tells Elliot.

_**"Then you didn't hear what was going on next door?" **_Munch asks him. Mark's mother looks at the detectives.

_**"To bad what happened to Olivia, such a nice lady, but what does her attack have to with my son?" **_ She asks the detectives.

_**"Mark, do you know a Shawn Johnson?" **_Munch asks him.

_**"I know Shawn from school. Why?" **_Mark asks.

_**"We have him down at our precint. He tells us that you are the one that iniated the attack on officer Benson. You were the one that handed him the metal pipe, that was used in Officer Benson's attack," **_Munch tells him.

_**"I wasn't over at Benson's apartment last night. I swear," **_Mark tells them. Elliiot and Munch look at each other.

_**"How about we go to our place, and talk about this?" **_Munch tells Mark. Mark's mother agrees. She grabs her and Mark's coats.

**SVU Precint September 21, 2000, 12:30pm.**

Fin walks into the 1-6. He finds his way to Cragen's office. He knocks on the door. Cragen looks up from his newspaper he had been reading. A picture of Olivia splashes the front cover.

_**"Olivia is going to have a fit, if she sees this article about her attack," **_Cragen tells Fin.

_**"Why?" **_Fin asks him.

_**"Well, let's just say she is pretty private person,' **_Cragen tells Fin. Fin shoots him a funny look.

_**"What do you mean captain?" **_Fin asks Cragen.

_**"Olivia has not what you call a good childhood. I'll let her tell you the rest, right now I am due in court. Anything new on Sydney's case?" **_Cragen tells him.

_**"Nothing new on the Dunkin case, but hopefully we will be able to find out who raped Katy Worthington, and then pin him to Sydney as well," **_Fin tells Cragen, as Cragen opens the door and walks out. Fin starts walking out of Cragen's office, when his cell phone starts ringing. He answers it.

_**"Tutuola here," **_Fin tells the caller.

_**"It's Benson. Katy is out of recovery, and is in a private room at the hospital. About lunch, sure, meet you at the little cafe down the street from the 1-6. See you in about a half hour,"**_ Olivia tells Fin.

_**"See you then," **_Fin tells her ,as he hangs up the phone. Just as Fin starts putting his phone into his pocket, it rings again.

_**"Fin here," **_he tells the next caller.

_**"It's Warner. I may have suspect for you in the Katy Worthington case. I need to run some more tests. I will give you and Olivia a call later," **_Melinda tells him

_**"Ok,"**_ Fin tells her, he hangs up the phone, and starts walking out of the 1-6 to meet Olivia for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**SVU Precinct September 21, 2000. 12:15pm.**

Elliot and Fin show back up at the station with Mark and his mother. They are shown to another room across from where Shawn and his father are sitting. Elliot looks at Mark and his mother.

_**"I will be right back. I need to get something out of my desk," **_he tells the two, as he closes the door behind him. Out in the hallway Alex, Cragen, and Munch are standing there. Munch looks over at Alex.

_**"Well what should we do. We have two boys who claim that neither one of them was anywhere near Olivia's apartment. Elliot you go and talk with Mark, and Munch see if you can go shake things up with Shawn. Get both of the boys talking. Lets see who turns on who," **_Alex tells them. Elliot heads back into the room where Mark is sitting, and Munch goes in where Shawn is sitting.

**Intergation Room A.**

Elliot walks into the room, and puts a folder down on the desk. He opens it up.

_**"Well Mark, it says here that your apartment is right next door to Detective Bensons'."**_ Elliot questions the young teenager.

_**"Yeah, it is. What does that have to do with anything?" **_Mark asks Elliot.

_**"It says here, that you told him where you could find some easy cash. He also says that you are the one that handed him the lead pipe, and showed him where he could hide, and that you gave the signal, when Detective Benson walked by," **_Elliot tells the boy. Mark looking scared turns to his mother. His mother looks over at Elliot.

_**"Does my son need a lawyer?" **_Mark's mother asks him.

_**"Do you think, you need a lawyer Mark?"**_ Elliot asks the scared young teenager. Mark looks at both his mother and at Elliot.

_**"Yes,"**_ he tells them.

**Intergation Room B.**

Munch walks back into the room. Shawn, Mr. Johnson, and Trevor are sitting at the table. Munch sits down, and looks at them.

_**"We have your friend Mark in the other room. Boy is he telling a story in there. He says that you came over to his apartment around 10:00pm. You got bored and wanted something to do. He says that you suggested that they go and find some way to make some easy cash. He also says that it was your idea to go and rob Detective Benson's apaprtment, and when you realized that she was home. It was your idea to try and do her in," **_Munch tells Shawn. Trevor looks over at Munch.

_**"My client is not answering anymore questions. I am going to take my client home now," **_Trevor tells them. _**"We'll take our chances with the judge." **_Trevor stands up, and motions for his client to follow him out of the room. As they open the door, Alex steps in the room. She looks at Shawn.

_**"Because of your history of trouble with the law. The judge wants you held in juvenile hall, until your court apperance," **_Alex tells them. An officer walks into the room, puts the cuffs on Shawn and leads him out into the hallway.

_**"I will have my client out of juvenile hall tomorrow morning," **_Trevor tells Alex.

_**"You can sure try to," **_she tells him, as she walks away from him, and down the hallway.

**A Little Cafe down the Street.**

Fin arrives at the cafe, and sees Olivia sitting at one of the tables that are outside. He goes over and sits down.

_**"Glad you could join me for lunch. Warner called. She may have something on the Worthington case. She is going to run some more tests, and will give us a call later," **_Fin tells her.

_**"That is great, now maybe we can find a connection between the Dunkin and Worthington case," **_Olivia tells him. Fin starts to look at Olivia, not as a partner, but as a friend. He opens his menu, and stares at it. A few minutes later the waiter comes over to their table. He takes their orders, and leaves. Fin puts his hand on the table closer to Olivia's.

_**"Tell me a little bit about yourself?" **_Fin asks her.

_**"Not much to tell. I was born, I grew up, and went to the police academy. Here I am, working for the Special Victims Unit," **_Olivia tells him.

_**"Do you have any family, mother, father, brothers, maybe a sister somewhere?" **_Fin asks her.

_**"My mother is still alive. God only knows why. As for brothers and sisters, I don't have any out there. My father was a rapist. My mother was raped by my biological father. I was the product of that rape. Oh yes Olivia Benson defender of rape victims, was a product of her mother's rape. She never gave a damn about me. All she gave a damn about was her bottle," **_Olivia tells Fin. Fin sits quietly at the table. Not knowing what to say. A few minutes later the waiter comes back to their table, bringing them their food. As they are eating Fin starts the conversation again.

_**"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve," **_Fin tells her. Olivia looks over at him.

_**"I didn't mean to go off on you. My family hits a nerve when they are mentioned," **_Olivia tells him. Fin gives her a wink, as they continue to eat.

**Warner's Lab. September 21, 2000 1:00pm**

Melinda sits at her microscope, looking at the evidence that was brought to her by Fin. She sees a piece of fiber, that is not familiar with her. She decides to call on an old friend, Burt Trevor. Burt agrees to come down right away, and take a look at the fiber. 20 minutes later Burt shows up at Warner's lab.

_**"Melinda, what do you have for me?" **_Burt asks her, as he gives her a hug.

_**" I have this piece of fiber, that was found on a rape victim. That I cannot identifie,"**_ Melinda tells him. Burt bends down to the microscope. He studies the piece of fiber, and then brings up his head.

_**"That is twill. Looks like your perp was wearing either a twill coat, or pants," **_Burt tells her. Melinda thanks him.

_**"Anytime," **_Burt tells Melinda, as he walks out the door. Melinda grabs her coat, and decides to go down to the 1-6.

**SVU Precint September 21, 2000 2:00pm.**

John and Elliot are sitting at their desks finishing up some reports, Cragen handed them shortly after Shawn was taken to Juvenile Hall. When in walks Kathy. John clears his throat. Elliot looks up, and sees Kathy standing there.

_**"Hey honey, what are you doing here?"**_ Elliot asks her, as he gives her a kiss on the lips.

_**"I'm here to talk to Captain Cragen," **_She tells him. Elliot gives her a strange look.

_**"May I ask what for?" **_ Elliot asks her.

_**"No you may not,"**_ Kathy replies back at Elliot, as she blows him a kiss, and walks to Cragen's office.

Elliot sits at his desk, trying to do his reports. He keeps looking over at Cragens door.

_**"What do you think they are talking about in there?" **_Elliot asks John. Just as John is about to answer him, Cragen's office door swings open. Kathy and Don step out.

_**"Now remember what we talked about. I will see you on Saturday," **_Kathy tells Don. She goes over to Elliot and gives him another kiss.

_**"I will see you at home later," **_she tells Elliot, and walks out of the precint. On her way out of the precinct Kathy runs into Fin and Olivia.

_**"Liv, how are you feeling?" Just wanted to let you know about Elliot's birthday party on Saturday night, at our place," **_Kathleen tells her.

_**"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh Kathy this is Odafin Tutuola, our newest detective," **_Olivia tells her.

_**"Hello. Come on over Saturday, you are welcomed. Now Olivia remember it's a surprise party. Mums the word," **_Kathy tells her.

_**"Yeah mums the word," **_Olivia tells Kathy, as her and Fin turn around to walk into the 1-6. When Olivia and Fin walk into the precinct. Cragen steps out of hsi office.

_**"Benson, I need to talk to you," **_Cragen tells her. She steps into his office.

_**"What is going on Captain?" **_Olivia asks him.

_**"I got a call from your mother's neighbor, and your mother feel at home again. She is asking for you. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off to be with your mother," **_Cragen tells her. Olivia looks at him.

_**"I will go and make sure that she is ok, but then I am coming right back to work,"**_ Olivia tells him. Cragen shakes his head, as Olivia walks out of his office. She grabs her coat, and keys and walks out the door.

**Serena Benson's home. September 21, 2000 3:00pm.**

Olivia arrives at her mom's house. She sits out in her car, and stares at the house for a while. She gets the nerve up, to go in and see what damage her mother has done this time. Olivia gets out of her car, and walks into her mother's house. She opens the door, and sees the bottles laying all over the house. She kicks one of the bottles out of the way, as she walks down the hallway. When she reaches the living area, she sees her mother sitting on the floor, by her chair. Olivia goes over to her mother.

_**"God mom, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" **_Olivia asks her, as she helps her mother up in the chair.

_**"Oh Liva, you made it. I told my neighbor that you would come," **_Serena tells her, as she slurs her words.

_**"Yeah mom, I'm here, but I do have to get back to work," **_Olivia tells her mother. Serena reaches out, and grabs Olivia's arm.

_**"Please Liva, please don't leave me here alone. You know how much I care for you," **_Serena tells her, as she begins to pass out. Olivia removes her mother's hand from her arm, finds a blanket, and puts it over her mother. She cleans up the empty whiskey bottles off the floor. Taking one more look around Olvia walks out of her mother's house, closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**SVU Precinct. September 21, 2000 5:00pm**

Olivia arrives back at the 1-6. She walks inside and goes to her desk, and slams her purse down, and lays her head on the desk. Munch walks up to her.

_**"Having a bad day, Liv?" **_He asks her. Olivia looks up at him.

_**"Munch, leave me alone. I really don't want to talk about it," **_She tells him. Munch getting the hint, walks back over to his desk, and continues to work on some paperwork. As the detectives are working on their assignments, Carolyn Maddox walks through the door of the 1-6.

_**"I am here to see my client, Mark Stewart," **_Carolyn tells the detectives. Hearing the name, Olivia raises her head from the desk.

_**"Did you just say Mark Stewart?" **_Olivia asks Carolyn. Carolyn shakes her head.

_**"Do you know Mr. Stewart/?" **_Carolyn asks Olivia.

_**"He is my next door neighbor. His mother and him moved in a couple of years ago. Very nice people. Why does he need a lawyer?" **_Olvia asks Carolyn, Carolyn just about to say something to Olivia, is stopped by Elliot.

_**"Elliot she needs to know, who her attacker was?" **_Carolyn tells Elliot.

_**"Not now, but soon," **_Elliot tells her. Olivia stands up from her chair.

_**"I have had a real crappy 48 hours so far. First off I am very tired. I have had one of my victims die on me, then I go home and get smacked in the back of the head, with a lead pipe, then I have another young girl, that was raped, then I have to go and take care of my drunk mother. Please tell me why my neighbor is in there?" **_Olivia tells Elliot.

_**"Mark may have been there when you were attacked. He had a friend that may have been the one who hit you in the back of the head, with the metal pipe. We brought Mark in for questioning,"**_ Elliot tells her. Olivia walks over to the window of the room where Mark is sitting. She looks at the face of the boy, who usually helps out all the neighbors in the apartments. Olivia thinks to herself.

_**"Is this young man, capable of harming another human being." **_

While Olivia is standing at the window watching, Melinda shows up at the 1-6. She finds Fin sitting at his desk, and Olivia standing by the window. Olivia turns around, and sees Melinda standing there.

_**"Do you have something for us, on the Worthington rape?" **_Olivia asks her.

_**"The piece of fiber that you found on Katy, was a piece of fiber from either a twill coat or pair of pants. The hair that was recoverd from Katy. I ran it through the FBI database, and came up with a hit. A Zacheria Peterson. He is wanted on two counts of first degree rape in California, and a count of first degree rape and murder in Oregon," **_Melinda tells them.

_**"Looks like Mr. Peterson, has been a very busy man," **_Olivia tells Fin and Melinda.

_**"Also looks like Mr. Peterson, can't keep it in his pants either," **_Fin says in total disgust. Olivia goes over to the computer, and looks up in the FBI database for Mr. Peterson.

_**"It says here that his two victims in California, were only 7 and 8 years old. The one he murdered in Oregon, was only 6 years old," **_Olivia tells them.

_**"What he get tired of California and Oregon, decided to move to New York, and move up on older girls?" **_Fin asks.

Cragen comes out of his office. He has everybody gather around.

_**"Ok, where are you on the Worthington case?" **_He asks Fin and Olivia.

_**"We have a suspect. A one Zacheria Peterson, wanted for rape and murder in California, and Oregon," **_Olivia tells him.

_**"I will call Alex right away, and see if the judge can't get us a search warrant for his place of residence," **_Cragen tells them. _**"Get over there now, and place Mr. Peterson under arrest. Elliot go as back up."**_

The three detectives grab their coats and head out the door.

**Zacheria Peterson's Place of Residence. September 21, 2000 7:00pm.**

The dectetives arrive at Mr. Peterson's place of residence. An old run down business. Down by the waterfront. They walk up to the door, and start banging on it.

_**Mr. Peterson, it's the police open up," **_Elliot starts yelling. A few seconds later, Olivia hears screaming coming from a window.

_**"Quick get the door open," **_Olivia yells. Elliot takes his foot and breaks down the door. Elliot and Olivia go bounding up the stairs. As Fin is following the stairway gives way, and Fin's foot goes through the stair. Elliot turns around and sees that Fin is hurt.

_**"Go, I will be alright," **_Fin tells him, as he pulls his foot out of the stair. Olivia and Elliot reach the top of the stairs. They hear the screaming again. Elliot goes to the door at the end of the hallway.

_**"Mr. Peterson, open up, it's the police," **_Elliot yells. Elliot decides to break down the door, when Mr. Peterson, will not open the door. As they enter the room, Fin comes up behind them, limping. When they enter the room, They see a young girl of about 14 tied up to the bed. Mr. Peterson standing by the window laughing.

_**"Oh you are to late detectives. I just planted my seed in her," **_Mr. Peterson tells them, as he starts laughing. Fin and Elliot approach Mr. Peterson slowly, while Olivia goes over to the young girl.

_**"Hi, my name is Olivia, what's yours?" **_Olivia asks the young girl.

_**"Cheryl," **_the frightened victim answers back.

_**"Cherly, did he rape you?" **_Olivia asks her.

_**No, but he was about to, when he heard the noise at the door. Please get me out of here," **_Cheryl tells Olivia.

_**"We'll have you out of here in no time," **_Olivia tells her. Fin and Elliot look at Mr. Peterson.

_**"Zacheria Peterson, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Sydney Dunkin, the rape of Katy Worthington, and the attempted rape, and kidnapping of Cheryl Granger," **_Elliot tells him, as they walk him out of the room, and down the stairs to a waiting patrol car.

**SVU Precinct. September 21, 2000. 6:30pm.**

As the other three detectives go off to arrest Mr. Peterson. Munch stays behind and decides to talk to Mark. He enters the room. Mark and his lawyer are discussing something in private. Just as Munch is about to sit down. Alex comes walking into the room.

_**"My client is ready to talk, but I want a promise that he does no time in jail. He gets probation, and has to attend an anger management classes," **_Carolyn tells Alex.

_**"I want to hear what he has to say first. If I like what I hear, then I will consider the deal,"**_ Alex tells them.

_**"Ok, Mark go ahead and tell the DA what you told me,"**_ Carolyn tells her client.

**Mark's account of what happened.**

**"I invited my friend Shawn over to my house to stay the night. We started out the evening playing video games, and talking. Around 11:30pm, Shawn said he was getting bored and hungry. He wanted to go to the little market down the street, but we did not have any money. He went out into the hallway, and looked over at Olivia's apartment. He asked me, who lived there. I told him a detective did. I guess he doesn't like cops much, because a few minutes later, he was using a credit card to unlock her door. He went inside, and started to snoop around. I stayed outstide of the apartment at first. He called me chicken, and I finally stepped in. While we were snooping around. Shawn found an old piece of piping on the back balcony, that overlooks the city. He got a hold of it, and found a place to hide. I asked him what he was going to do, and he told me, that if the cop came home, and found him in her apartment, he would go back to Juvie. I tried to stop him, but he called me baby. 20 minutes later, I heard Olivia coming through her door. I was hiding in her kitchen. I saw her walk down the hallway, and then didnt' see or hear her. I then saw Shawn come from the hallway. I asked him, where detective Benson was, and he told me to never mind. He went digging through her stuff, found her wallet. He stole the 20.00 out of it, and took the wallet. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I am so sorry."**

Alex looks over at Carolyn and Mark. She shakes her head.

_**"I will take what Mark just told me into consideration. I have to hold him for tonight, until his arraignment in the morning. Then the judge will decide if he can go home to his mother before his trial date," **_Alex tells them. Disappointed and upset, Mark lowers his head on the table, and whispers.

_**"I am so sorry."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I have been busy since school started up again. My son Daniel is involved with Special Olympics, so we have practices on Tuesdays, and he also does Royal Rangers at our church. I am going to try and get caught up on my stories. Again I apologize for the long delay.**

**SVU Precinct**

Arriving back at the 1-6, Olivia, Fin, and Elliot bring the perp inside, and put him into the empty intergation room. Fin and Olivia walk out, leaving Elliot alone with the perp. Cragen comes out of his office, when he notices that Fin is limping.

_**"What happened?" **_Cragen wants to know. _**"Where is Stabler?"**_ Fin and Olivia look at each other.

_**"Fin twisted his ankle, when the stairs he was climbing caved in." **_Olivia tells him. _**"Elliot is in there, with perp."**_ Olvia tells Cragen, as she points towards the window. Cragen walks over to the window, and looks in. Just in time to see Elliot pound the perp's head into the table. Cragen, followd by Olivia and Fin rush in to the room.

_**"ELLIOT, THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH!"**_ Cragen yells at him, as Fin and Olivia pull him off of the perp.

_**"DAMN IT, Leave me alone. This sick son of a bitch, doesn't deserve to live," **_Elliot yells back. Cragen looks over at him.

_**"Elliot, please leave now. Go home, be with Kathy and the kids," **_Cragen tells him. Elliot slams his fist down on the table, and faces the perp again.

_**"Mark my words, I will be there when they stick a needle in your arm," **_Elliot tells him, as he looks into the perps eyes. Elliot opens the door, and walks out. Cragen turns to Olvia and Fin.

_**"Do you think you two, can do the interview, like adults," **_Cragen asks them. Fin shakes his head, as Cragen leaves the room. Fin takes the folder from the table, and opens it up. He takes the pictures of the three girls from it, and places them in front of the perp.

_**"You like little girls?" **_Fin asks him. The perp pushes the pictures away from him.

_**"They are not my type," **_he tells the dectetives. Fin looks over at Olivia.

_**"Well they must be, we caught you in the room with Cheryl," **_Olivia tells him.

As they interviewing the perp. Cragen comes to the window. Olivia excuses herself, and walks out.

_**"I need you and Fin to pack your bags. You are flying out to Oregon. There was another body discovered out there, and they think that Mr. Peterson may be linked to this one as well," **_Cragen tells her. Olvia tells him ok, and goes back into the room, and looks over at Fin and Mr. Peterson.

_**"Well it looks like they have found another body in Oregon, and they say that you might have something to do with that one as well," **_Olvia tells him. Mr. Peterson just sits there at the table. Olvia looks over at Fin

_**"Cragen wants us to pack our bags, and head out to Oregon tonight," **_She tells him. Olivia then turns to Mr. Peterson.

_**"Don't worry we will be back. Until then, enjoy the comforts our hospitality," **_Olivia tells him.

**Stabler Residence**

Elliot pulls the car into the driveway. He turns the engine off, and sits in his car for a few minutes, before heading into his house. When he goes into the house, he hears Maureen and Kathy having an argument, Kathleens music blaring, and the twins arguing about a video game. Elliot goes over to the video and turns it off.

_**"Hey dad, we were playing it," **_Dickie tells him.

_**"Looks more like you were arguing over the game," **_Elliot tells the twins. _**"Go and get ready for bed," **_

The twins get up, and start walking towards their rooms. Hearing the commotion in the kitchen, he goes in, and sees that Maureen and Kathy are having an argument. Maureen sees her father standing there.

_**"Dad, please tell mom, that I am old enough to go out on a two day campout with my friends," **_Maureen tells Elliot.

_**"Your mother's right, you are not old enough to be spending two days out in the middle of nowhere, with just your friends," **_Elliot tells her. Maureen starts stomping out of the kitchen, she turns and faces her parents.

_**"You both are not fair," **_Maureen yells at her parents, as she storms out of the kitchen. Elliot goes over and sits down at the kitchen table. Kathy comes over and starts rubbing his shoulders.

_**"God Elliot, your tense. What happened today, and why are you home so early?" **_Kathy asks him. Elliot pounds his fist on the table and stands up.

_**"I was sent home early, for almost bashing a perp's head into the table," **_Elliot tells her. Kathy looks at him.

_**"Maybe you should take a couple of days off," **_Kathy tells Elliot.

_**"Yeah, maybe. I will talk to Cragen tomorrow," **_Elliot tells her. He gives her a kiss, goes to the fridge, grabs a beer, walks out to the living room, and sits down in his recliner, and closes his eyes.

**John F. Kennedy Airport**

Fin and Olivia get their tickets, and head for concourse A. They find two seats together, and sit down. Fin grabs a magazine, while Olivia sits and looks out the window. As they are sitting there, an ederly couple sits across from them.

_**"Oh look Harold, don't they make a cute couple?" **_The lady tells her husband.

Olivia looks over at Fin, and starts to chuckle.

_**"Oh, we're not a couple. We are just partners. We work for the NYPD," **_Olivia tells the woman. The woman feeling embarassed, apologizes for her comments. Olivia tells her it's ok. Fin goes back to ready his magazine.

_**"What do we think we will find in Oregon, when we get there?" **_Olivia asks Fin.

_**"I sure hope we can pin this murder on Peterson,"**_ Fin tells her.

A few minutes later a voice comes over the intercom.

_**"Flight 554 to PDX now boarding, at gate 6. Please have your tickets ready."**_ Fin and Olivia give the agent their tickets, and board the plane. They find their seats, and after listening to the safety talk. The dectectives are on their way to Oregon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Portland International Airport (PDX)**

Fin and Olivia's flight arrives in Portland Oregon, four hours later. As they disembark the airplane, Fin turns to Olivia.

_**"Who are suppose to meet?" **_Fin asks her. Olivia pulls a piece of paper from her jacket pocket.

_**"A detective Dean Porter. Says we are to meet him at the front entrance," **_Olivia tells him. Fin and Olivia walk towards the front entrance, where they are met by detective Dean Porter. He extends his hand. Fin shakes it.

_**"Detectives Fin Tutuola, and my partner Olivia Benson," **_Fin tells Porter. Dean opens the car door, and the detectives step inside. Dean goes to the drivers side, and starts the car. As they are driving, Dean looks in his review mirror.

_**"We are going to head out to where the victim was found," **_Dean tells them.

_**"Where was the victim found?" **_Olivia asks Dean.

_**"She was found in a vacant lot, not more than 50 feet from her own home. The vacant lot was once owned by a Zacheria Peterson," **_Dean tells her.

30 minutes later they arrive at the vacant lot. They step from the car, and start looking around the yard. Dean takes them over to the area where the little girl was found. They look a small hole in the ground.

_**"This is where we found the barrel, where he stuffed the little girl, after he raped and sodomized her. The medical examiner found strangulation marks around her neck,"**_

Dean tells them.

Fin looks at the hole in the ground.

_**"It's bad enough that he had to rape and sodomize this little girl, but to strangle her and stuff her into this barrle, and bury her in this empty lot. I will be glad to get back to New York, and ring his neck myself," **_Fin tells them. Olivia looks over at Dean.

_**"Did the little girl have a name?" **_Olivia asks Dean.

_**"The little girl's name was Miranda," **_Dean tells the detectives.

**Stabler Residence**

As Elliot is sitting in his chair, enjoying his beer. Kathy goes behind him, and starts rubbing his neck and shoulders. Kathy starts talking to him, as she makes small circles around his shoulders.

_**"You know that your birthday is coming up in three days, how about we get a babysitter for the children and we head up to the mountains, and rent a cabin," **_Kathy tells him. Elliot turns around in his chair and looks at her.

_**"What do you mean, go to the cabin tonight?" **_Elliot asks her.

_**"Yeah sure why not? You have some time off from work. I will go and call Mrs. Peters right away," **_Kathy tells him, as she goes off into the kitchen to make a phone call. Elliot gets up from his chair, and calls Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie into the living room. The four Stabler children come into the living room.

_**"Hey dad, what's up?" **_Kathleen asks him.

_**"Your mom and I are going to head up to the cabin for a couple of days. Dicke and Lizzie are going to stay with Mrs. Peters. Kathleen, you and Maureen are going to stay here, and watch the house. Since you two are teenagers, and will try to throw a party, or have boys over. I am going to have Munch stop by and check up on you two," **_Elliot tells the two surprised teenagers.

_**"God dad, anybody but Munch, the last time you had him check upon on us, we will grounded for two weeks," **_Kathleen tells her father. Elliot looks at them before heading into the kitchen. Kathy hangs up the phone, and turns to Elliot.

_**"Mrs. Peters is going to watch the twins, she will come and pick them up in about 10 minutes," **_Kathy tells him.

_**"I just told Maureen and Kathleen, that I am going to have Munch come and check up on them," **_Elliot tells her. Kathy gives him a kiss on the cheek, and walks down towards the girl's room.

_**"Hey just wanted to give you heads up about your father's birthday party on Saturday. Make sure that all the guests are here by 7:00pm. I have a list of people who I have invited to the party," **_Kathy tells them. The two girls look at their mother.

_**"Well at least we aren't having this stupid party at a pizza place, like we did last year," **_Kathleen tells her. Kathy gets up from the bed, and looks at them, with a stearn look.

_**"Don't blow this for your father," **_Kathy tells them, as she exits their room, and heads for hers to go pack.

**Back in Oregon**

Detective Porter takes Olivia and Fin back to the precinct. He shows them pictures of Miranda's decompossed body. Olivia picks up a picture of a young girl, about 6 years old. The little girl's blue eyes, seem to stare back at Olivia.

_**"Was this Miranda?" **_Olivia asks Dean.

_**"Yes, that picture was taking two days before she disappeared, that was her first grade photo," **_Dean tells her. Fin looks over the pictures.

_**"Was there any DNA found?" **_Fin asks Porter.

_**"We found some hairs, on Miranda, the lab is running tests on it right now, he will call when he finds something out," **_Dean tells them. As the detectives are talking, the phone rings. Porter answers the phone.

_**"Our medical examiner has the results back. The hairs that were found, are that of Zacheria Peterson," **_Dean tells them. Olivia looks over at Fin.

_**"That officially makes three murders, that we can pin on Mr. Peterson," **_Olivia tells Fin and Dean. Dean looks over at Olivia.

_**"When you are done with Mr. Peterson, in New York. We would like him extradicted back to Oregon. To face charges here as well," **_Porter tells them. Fin shakes his head.

_**"We'll have to see what our ADA wants to do," **_Fin tells him. Dean gives Fin a weird look. Olivia goes to the window, and looks out. The sun starts going down over the Columbia River.

_**"We should go and find a motel for the night, grab a bite to eat, and some sleep. We can then get ready to head back to New York tomorrow," **_Olivia tells Fin.

Fin and Olivia head out the door. Dean comes out after them.

_**"Wait you two, dinner is on me. I will take to you both to a great little steak house," **_Dean tells them. Both Olivia and Fin agree to the offer from Dean. After a nice steak dinner, Dean takes the detectives to a nice hotel.

_**"Don't worry about the price, we will pick up the tab. Our way is saying thanks for coming out, to help us on a case," **_Dean tells them. Fin and Olivia shake hands with him one more time, before heading into the motel. Fin steps up to the desk. The night manager comes up to the desk.

_**"We need two rooms for one night," **_Fin tells the lady.

_**"Sir, I'm sorry, we only have one room open, with one bed," **_She tells them. Fin looks at her and then back at Olivia.

_**"You have to be kidding," **_ Fin tells the desk clerk.

_**"We can give you a roll away bed for free," **_The clerk tells him. Fin looks over at Olivia.

_**"Well what do you think?" **_He asks her.

_**"Should be quite interesting. Just don't let Munch find out about this, or both of us will never hear the end," **_Olivia tells Fin. Fin takes the key from the night manager, and him and Olivia head toward their motel room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fin unlocks the door to the motel room. He and Olivia step in, and turn on the light. Fin looks around the room, he notices that the room is to small to

put a roll away in the room. Olivia looks around the room, and sees two chairs sitting by a table. She goes over to the chair and sits down.

"I will sleep here tonight. You take the bed," she tells Fin. Fin shoots her a look.

"You will not sleep in the chair. I will sleep in the chair, and you take the bed." Fin tells her, as he gives her a hug. Olivia is taken back for a moment.

She liked Fin as a friend, but her heart was telling her something different. Could she be falling in love with Fin. Olivia grabs her overnight bag, and

enters the bathroom to take a shower. Fin yells at her,

"I will be right back, I am going to go and get a couple of sodas for us," he tells her, as he leaves the room.

Olivia finishes her shower, and gets dressed in her sweats. She sits down, and turns on the tv. A few minutes later Fin walks back into the room, with

two sodas in his hand. He hands one to Olivia.

"Thanks," she tells him.

"What time do we have to be back at the airport in the morning?" Fin asks her, as he looks out of the window, at the city below.

"Our flight leaves at 7:00am," Olivia tells him, as she finishes her soda, and puts the empty can on the table. Olivia gets up from the chair and

lays down on the bed. Fin sits down on the chair, and puts his feet up on the edge of the bed. Olivia throws him a blanket, and then lays her head

down, and closes her eyes.

A cabin somewhere in Upstate New York.

Elliot and Kathy sit on the floor next to the fireplace, sipping wine.

"This was the best suggestion, you had in a long time," Elliot tells Kathy, as he leans in, and gives her a kiss.

"You have been very tense lately, and I thought getting you away from it all for a couple of days, would do you some good," Kathy tells him, as she

stands up, to get another bottle of wine, chilling in the fridge. When Kathy returns from the kitchen, she notices that Elliot has fallen asleep on the

rug by the fireplace. She grabs a blanket from the couch, covers him up, and gives him a kiss. Kathy then goes and lays down on the couch, and

falls asleep.

Back in Oregon.

Olivia is awaken, when she hears a crash in the room. She sits up, and notices Fin on the floor. Olivia starts laughing.

"What are you doing down there?" She asks him, trying not to laugh at him.

"Damn chair, I went to get comfortable, and the leg broke off the chair." Fin tells her. Olivia looks over at him.

"Come on, we will share the bed." Olivia tells him, as she moves over to make him room. Fin lays down next to Olivia, and stares up at the ceiling.

Olivia turns over, and tries to go back to sleep, but the strong feelings for Fin keep coming back. Olivia rolls over, and gives Fin a kiss. Fin is

taken back a little.

"What was that for?" He asks Olivia.

"I really like you Fin. I mean more than just a friend," Olivia tells him, as she sits up on the bed. Fin wraps his arms around her, and snuggles up next

to Olivia.

"I love you too," Fin tells her, as he slowly kisses her on the lips. Trying to control their urges, but finding it hard to. Fin Tutuola and Olivia Benson, make

love.

*Sorry the chapter is so short. I am very tired this evening. I am getting ready to head off to bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

True Colors.

By Donna

Chapter 10.

When Olivia and Fin finish. Fin gives Olivia another kiss, and climbs out of bed, and heads for the shower. Olivia lays in bed, wondering what had just

come over them. Olivia gets out of bed, and goes to the window, and looks out among the city lights. She is still standing there, when comes out

of the bathroom. He goes over to Olivia, and wraps his arms around her.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" She asks him. Fin spins her around.

"Don't doubt yourself. It felt good making love to you," Fin tells her, as he embraces her in a hug. Olivia looks at her watch.

"We had better get ready to head to the airport, our plane leaves in two hours. While Olivia is getting their things together, Fin calls a cab to come, and

pick them up. They look around the room, making sure they have everything, as they silently close the door behind them.

Kathy and Elliot wake up to the sun shining through the living room window of the cabin. Kathy looks at the clock, which reads 8:00am. She gets up

quietly, as not to wake Elliot up, and goes into the kitchen, and fixes the coffee. Hearing noises coming from the kitchen, Elliot wakes up, and heads

into the kitchen. Kathy turns around, when she hears him.

"Happy Birthday, honey." Kathy tells him, as she smiles at him. Elliot pours himself a cup of coffee, and takes a sip. He gives Kathy a sly grin

on his face.

"I hope this years birthday, is not a repeat of last year." He tells Kathy, as she starts to laugh.

"You mean, you don't want to do Chuckee Cheese again," Kathy asks him, as she continues to laugh. Elliot turns on the faucet, and sprays her with

the water hose. After the water fight in the kitchen, Elliot helps her clean up the mess. He then picks up Kathy in his big strong arms, and carries her into

the bedroom. He slowly undresses her, and starts caressing her now naked body. In a moment of pleasure, Kathy and Elliot make love.

On Elliots orders, he goes over to the house to check on Maureen and Kathleen, as he comes up to the front porch, and hears loud music coming

from the house. He bangs on the door, but nobody answers it. Munch bangs on the door even harder. Finally he hears footsteps coming to the door.

As the door opens, a young man, of about 16 flings the door open.

"Uh hello there young man," Munch tells him.

"Who are you man?" The young man asks Munch. Telling that the young man is drunk, Munch pulls out his badge, and shows it to him.

"I am the police. Now where are Maureen and Kathleen Stabler at?" Munch asks him. Maureen appears in the hallway, drunk and stoned.

"Oh shit, it's Uncle Munch," she says, as she starts snickering and laughing. Munch looks over at her.

"Young lady, go and get dressed, and then I want you to go and get your sister. You are going to come with me," Munch tells her. Maureen looks over

at him.

"Yeah, whatever pops. I am not going nowhere today," Maureen tells him.

"We can do this the easy way, or I can make it hard on you," Munch tells her. Maureen goes to her room, and kicks Kathleen's bed.

"Get up, Uncle Munch is here. He says we are coming with him." Maureen tells her sister, who is just as drunk and high as she is. The young man, steps

into the room, and kicks the bundle laying on the floor.

"Come on Steve, lets get out of here. The cops have shown up." He tells the now moving bundle. Steve gets up, gets dressed, and turns to Kathleen.

"Man, your parties are a drag. Everytime you throw one of these parties, the cops show up." He tell her, as he walks out the door.

Kathleen and Maureen enter the living room. Munch hands them their coats, and leads them out of the house.

"Are you taking us out to breakfast?" Maureen asks him.

"No, I am taking you down to the station, and you two are going to sit in a cell today, so I can watch over you. You want to act like two baffoons, then I am

going to treat you as such," Fin tells them, as he holds the back door open to his car.

Olivia and Fin arive at the airport, check their bags in, and head for the gate. Fin grabs the first two seats he spots. Him and Olivia sit down.

"What are you going to do, when we get back to New York?" Olivia asks Fin.

"I am going to go home, and take a nice long shower. Then I am going to help you and the rest of the gang set up for Elliots suprise party." Fin tells her.

Olivia gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for your help. I know Kathy will appreciate it," Olivia tells him. Just as they were about to kiss again, their flight is announced. They board the

plane, and get ready for a six hour flight back to New York.

When the plane lands in New York, Olivia spots Cragen waiting for them. Both her and Fin walk up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asks Cragen.

"I thought you two would like a ride back to the station. Welcome back," he tells his two detectives. They head to the parking garage, and get into the car.

Cragen starts driving to the station.

"What did you find out in Oregon?" Cragen asks them.

"A young girl was found raped, strangled, her body dumped into a barrel, and buried in an empty lot. Not even 50 yards from her own home."Olivia tells

Cragen.

"Can this case be pinned with Mr. Peterson's other three cases?" Cragen asks Olivia.

"Yes. we have enough evidence to pin all four cases on Mr. Peterson," Olivia tells him, as they pull up to the precinct. They get out of the car, and

walk into the station. When they enter the squadroom, they notice that Munch is sitting at his desk, and Maureen and Kathleen, are sitting in a cell.

Cragen looks over at Munch.

"John, what is going on here? Why do you have Elliot's two daughters locked up?" Cragen asks him.

"Elliot wanted me to check on his daughters, while him and Kathy are at the cabin. I found them drunk, high, and I am pretty sure they were sleeping with

a couple of boys," Munch tells them. Maureen stands up, when she sees Olivia standing by the cell.

"Aunt Olivia will get us out of here," Maureen tells her. Olivia looks over at Maureen and Kathleen.

"Aunt Olivia is not going to do anything. I think you two need to sit in there, and think about what you have done," Olvia tells them. Maureen huffs, and sits back down on the wooden bench. Olivia turns to Fin.

"You just met two of Elliots children, Kathleen and Maureen. You will meet the other two this evening at the party," She tells Fin, as they get ready to

head out, so they can set up for Elliots suprise party.

Kathy calls the house to see if everything is ok. She lets the answering machine pick up, but nobody is home. Kathy starts to get a paniced look

on her face. Elliot comes from the hallway. He sees Kathy hanging up the phone.

"The girls are not answering the phone," Kathy tells him.

"They probably stepped out, but if it wil make you feel better, I will give Munch a call," Elliot tells her, as he dials the phone.

Munch picks up his paper, and begins to read it. Ignoring Kathleen's pleas for her freedom, when his phone rings.

"Munch here," as he answers the phone.

"John, we just tried calling the house, and the girls did not answer the phone. Do you know where they could be?" Elliot asks John.

"Yeah, I know exactly where they are at. In fact, they are sitting down here in squad room. I went over to your house, to check on them. Young

man of about 16, opened the door, he was drunk. Maureen was standing behind him, the house smelled of alcohol, and weed. Both Maureen and

Kathleen were high and drunk as well." Munch tells Elliot, as Elliot grips the phone tighter and tighter.

"Ok John, thank you. Kathy and I are on our way back to the city. We should be there in about three hours." Elliot tells him, and hangs up the phone.

Kathy sees the look of disgust on Elliot's face.

"It's the girls again?" Kathy asks him.

"We can't go somewhere for a couple of days, without those two messing everything up." Elliot tells Kathy, as he grabs the keys to the car.

Him and Kathy start heading back to the city. As they are driving, they round the corner, in their way a car is coming right for them. Elliot tries to

swerve out of the way, but is unable to. The sound of crunching metal fills his head. The car comes to a complete stop, on it's top. 


	11. Chapter 11

True Colors

By Donna

Chapter 11

Darkness surrounds the car. Elliot slowly opens his eyes, when he hears voices coming from outside the car. He tries to make out the voices, but everything is so jumbled.

"Hold on sir, we are going to get you out of here as soon as possible." A voice tells him. Elliot thinks that perhaps it's the police or the paramedics.

Kathy, Kathy, where are you?" Elliot calls out for his wife. The paramedic tells him that his wife is out of the car, and they are getting ready to

transport her. A few minutes later, Elliot hears what sounds like a helicopter landing, as the paramedics slowly put a neck brace around his neck, to

stabilize it. Elliot then hears one of the paramedics talking to someone. The paramedic comes back with a back board. They slowly lift Elliot from

the car, and load him onto the backboard. They put him onto a stretcher, and roll him over to where Kathy is on the other stretcher.

"Oh God El, it hurts so bad," Kathy tells him, as they load Kathy into the ambulance, and Elliot in the helicopter. Both doors are shut, and both the

ambulance, and copter take off to the hospital.

Olivia, Fin, Cragen, Alex, Casey, and Melinda arrive at Elliot's home to decorate for the party, as they are blowing up balloons, hanging streamers,

and hanging the Happy Birthday banner. Olivia wonders where Kathy could be.

"Kathy was suppose to be here to help us. She was going to drop Elliot off at the precinct, and then come over and help us decorate," Olivia tells the

gang.

"Her and Elliot are probably still at the cabin, having a little fun," Casey tells them. The gang starts laughing. Just as Cragen is helping Fin hang the

banner, Cragen's phone goes off. He slowly hangs up the phone, and turns around to the gang, his smile no longer on his face.

"Hey Cap, what's wrong?" Fin asks him. Cragen moves away from the gang.

"That was hospital, Elliot and Kathy were on their way back home, and they were in a car accident," Cragen tells them.

"Are they ok?" Olivia asks Cragen.

"I don't know, the hospital would not tell me anything. I am going to head over there now," Cragen tells them, as he puts down the staple gun, Fin looks

over at Olivia, she nods her head at him.

"We'll join you," she tells Cragen. The rest of the gang also agrees to go.

"Somebody needs to stop by the station to let Munch know what is going on, and also pick up Maureen and Kathleen. Anybody know where Dickie and

Lizzie were staying this weekend?" Cragen asks Olivia.

"Usually Kathy uses Mrs. Peters. Fin and I will stop by her place, and pick up the twins," Olivia tells him. Alex and Casey volunteer to stop by precinct, and

pick up Maureen and Kathleen.

"See if John wants to come along as well," Cragen tells the two ladies. They shake their heads, as everybody leaves the Stabler residence. Fin shuts the

door behind him.

Mr. Stabler, do you know whrere you are at?" A doctor leaning over Elliot asks him. Elliot looks at him.

"In the hosptial," Elliot tells him. "Why can't I move my head?" Elliot asks the doctor in a panic.

"You have a neck brace on, we had to stablize your neck. We are going to take you down to x-ray in about 10 minutes," The doctor tells Elliot, as he

picks up the chart, and starts to walk out of the room.

"Doc, where is my wife, Kathy?" Elliot asks the doctor.

" I will go and find out for you," the doctor tells him, as he leaves the room. Elliot lays on the bed, worried about Kathy, Were they taking good care of her?

What was going on with her. 10 minutes later Elliot is being transported to x-ray.

Kathy lays on another bed, in another room. The nurse is having a hard time starting an iv on her. After the nurse gets the iv in, she turns to Kathy.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asks her.

"I want to see my husband, and my kids," Kathy tells her. The nurse jots down a few notes, and turns back to Kathy.

"I will go see about your husband, and then I will go and see if your kids are here yet," the nurse tells her. as she walks out of the room.

The 1-6 gang arrives at the hospital. Cragen goes up to the front desk.

"We would like to find out about Elliot Stabler, and his wife Kathy," Cragen asks the nurse. She looks at the group standing behind him.

"Are any of you family?" The nurse asks them.

"His four children are here, but we consider ourselves to be like a family," Cragen tells her. She smiles at them.

"His two oldest can go back and see their parents, but the little ones will have to stay out here. As for the rest of you, I will see if they are up

to having visitors," the nurse tells them. Maureen and Kathleen follow the nurse to the back, while the others find seats in the waiting room.

Maureen and Kathleen find their mom, laying in one of the beds. They go in, and see that Kathy's arm is in a sling, the right side of face is bruised up,

and her leg in a cast. Kathleen walks over to the bed, bends down to give her mom a hug, and whispers.

"I am so sorry,"

"Where is daddy?" Maureen asks Kathy.

"I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet." Kathy tells them. As they are talking, the doctor taking care of Elliot comes into the room.

"Mrs. Stabler, we have the test results of your husband's x-rays," the doctor tells her. Kathy looks at the doctor.

"It's not looking good. He fractured the C6 and C7 bone of his spine," The doctor tells her.

"Well doc, what do we do, surgery, therapy..." Kathy asks him, as the doctor gives her a hug.

"He will go into surgery in an hour or so, and the surgeon is going to see how much damage is done. I just want to let you know, that Elliot may not

walk again," the doctor tells her. He gets up from the chair.

"I will leave you three alone. Is there anybody else you want me to tell, or do you want to?" the doctor asks Kathy.

"I will tell everybody, when they are able to come back," Kathy says. The doctor walks out of the room.

Out in the waiting room, everybody waits anxiously for news on Elliot and Kathy. Fin and Olivia are sitting by the window talking, Cragen is talking

with Alex and Casey, John is playing tic tac toe with Lizzie, while Dickie sits in a corner to himself. Seeing that Dickie is sitting by himself, Fin walks

over to him.

"Hey there, may I sit down?" he asks the boy.

"Sure, who are you?" Dickie asks him.

"My name is Fin, I work with your dad at the precinct." He tells him.

"Is my daddy going to be alright. I don't want anything happening to daddy or mommy," Dickie says as he puts his head into Fin's lap and starts crying.

Fin pats Dickie on the back, and says to himself.

"I hope so, I sure hope so. 


	12. Chapter 12

True Colors

By Donna

Chapter 12

A while later the doctor comes out, to talk with the gang.

"How are Elliot and Kathy doing?" Cragen asks, as he shakes hands with the doctor.

"Kathy is doing good. She has a fractured right arm, that will need to be pinned, and her left leg has been fractured as well. She has multiple cuts and

abrasions. Elliot is in stable but fair condition at this time. He has a fractured neck. We will have to go in, and see what damage is done." The surgeon

tells everybody.

"Will he be ok?" Munch asks the doctor.

"I am not going to beat around the bush. Elliot may never walk again," the doctor tells them. Everybody sits as if a brick wall, were ready to fall on them.

"Kathy wanted to see you all, but I am only going to let a few in at a time." The doctor tells them, as he hears his beeper going off, and rushes back

to the back area. Everybody sits not moving, not knowing who is going to make the first move. Cragen and Munch both at the same time stand up.

"Alright, John and I will go back and see Kathy. Anybody else want to come back as well?" Cragen asks them. Olivia gives Fin a kiss, and stands up.

"I will go back as well." She tells them. Fin shakes his head no.

"I will stay out here with Lizzie and Dickie. He tells them. Casey and Alex decide to stay out in the waiting room as well. Cragen, Munch, and Olivia,

walk to the back area, and find Kathy, Maureen, and Kathleen talking. She tries to scoot herself upon the gurney.

"I am glad to see all of you," Kathy tells them, as they enter the room. Maureen stands up, and begins to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kathy asks her.

"I am going to try and find dad. I want to see him before he goes to surgery," Maureen tells her, as she leaves the room. Kathy looks over at

Olivia.

"Liv, could you take Lizzie and Dickie home with you tonight?" They don't need to be here this long," Kathy asks her.

"No problems Kathy," Olivia tells her.

"John, thanks for checking on Kathleen and Maureen for us. The girls know that they are grounded, and have lost all privilages for a month," Kathy tells

him, as she looks over at Kathleen smiling.

"I would wipe that smile off of your face young lady. What you did was very serious, and smoking weed in my home." Kathy starts yelling at Kathleen.

Kathleen gets up from the chair, and starts walking out of the room.

"I'm out of here, I can't stand being in here," she tells her mom, as she flings the door open, and walks out.

Kathleen finds Maureen sitting outside on the floor, by the bathroom. With tears rolling down her face. Kathleen sits down by her sister.

"This wreck is our fault, if we hadn't been drinking and smoking, then mom and dad wouldn't have had to come home early," Maureen tells her sister.

"The wreck is not our faults, a drunk driver hit mom and dad. We did nothing wrong," Kathleen tells her.

"We did nothing wrong?" We were caught smoking weed, and drinking," Maureen tells her, as she stands up, and walks off to find Elliot.

Maureen finds where Elliot is, and walks into the room. The nurse spots her.

"Who are you?" The nurse asks her.

"I'm Maureen. Elliot Stabler's oldest daughter," she tells the nurse. The nurse steps aside, and lets Maureen come in.

"Make it fast, we are getting ready to take him to surgery." The nurse tells her, as she goes to check his chart. Maureen walks over to Elliot, and

takes a hold of his hand.

"Dad, I am so sorry for what Kathleen and I did." Maureen tells him, as two nurses come over to Maureen.

"We are going to get ready to take him to surgery. Maureen leans over, and gives her dad a kiss on the forehead. The nurses roll the gurney out of the

room, and down the hallway. Maureen sits on the floor, of the empty room, and begins to cry.

Cragen, John, and Olivia see the doctor come into the room. He comes over to Kathy.

"They just took Elliot to surgery. I will let you know what is going on, when I find out something," the doctor tells her, as he leaves the room.

Kathy starts crying. Olivia goes over and gives her a hug.

"I don't want to lose him." Kathy tells her.

"You are not going to lose him. He is going to pull through this," Olivia tells her. Cragen looks at his watch.

"I had better get going, I still have some paper work at the office," he tells Kathy. He goes over and gives her a hug. John and Olivia follow suit.

Cragen and John walk out of the hospital first. Olivia goes over to where Fin is sitting with the twins, where both twins are sleeping. Olivia goes over

and gives Casey and Alex a hug.

"How are Kathy and Elliot doing?" Alex asks her.

"Elliot has just gone up to surgery, and Kathy is doing ok," Olivia tells them.

"I think we are about ready to go home," Casey tells them.

"I am going to take the twins home with me tonight," Olivia tells them. Fin stands up, and helps the twins put on their coats, as he he and Olivia pick

up one of the twins, and walk out into the night.

" 


	13. Chapter 13

True Colors

Chapter 13

By Donna

Olivia and Fin arrive at Olivia's apartment. Fin helps her get the twins out of the car, and up to the apartment. After helping her put the twins in the spare

bedroom. Fin gives Olivia a kiss on the forehead.

"I had better be going," Fin tells her.

"It's been a long night. Why don't you stay here tonight?" Olivia asks him. Fin looks at her.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Olivia tells him, as she slowly starts to kiss him on the lips.

"I can't get this bleeding to stop," the surgeon yells at his team. "More suction please.

Elliot had been in surgery for over two hours. The surgeon located the break, but as he is inserting the rod to hold Elliot's spine in place, Elliot's blood

pressure began to drop.

"Pressure dropping fast," the antheologist yells at the surgeon.

"Damn, we can't lose him," the surgeon yells back.

A half hour later, the surgeon and doctor come into where Kathy is laying on the gurney. She looks up at them, the look on their faces tells her something

is not right. The surgeon walks over to her.

"Elliot is out of surgery, but there were complications. We found a bleed in the brain as well. The clot broke lose. Elliot has had a small stroke. We are getting

ready to transport him to ICU," the surgeon tells her. Kathy turns her head towards the wall. The surgeon walks out of the room, leaving the doctor there.

"Is their anybody I can call for you?" The doctor asks her.

"No, I can call," Kathy tells him, as she asks the doctor for a phone. A minute later, the nurse comes in the room, and gives her the portable. Kathy

dials Cragen's number.

Fin and Olivia sit on her couch, talking and watching a movie, snuggled against one another.

"Do you think Elliot is going to be ok?" Olivia asks Fin.

"If anybody can pull out of this, it is Elliot," Fin tells her, as he gives her another kiss, as Olivia falls asleep in Fin's arms.

Cragen sits alone in the dark of his office, thinking about the day he lost his wife in that terrible plane crash. Thoughts keep entering his mind, when he is

jolted out of his thinking, by the ringing of the phone.

"Kahy? Are you alright?" He asks her.

"Elliot is out of surgery, and things are not looking to good. Please could you come down to the hospital?" She asks him.

"I am on my way. Do you want me to call anybody else?" He asks her.

"Could you please call Olivia, she took the kids with her for the night. I need the kids here with me," Kathy tells him.

"Will do," Cragen tells her, as he hangs up the phone. Cragen grabs his jacket, and hat, and walks out of the 1-6.

Maureen had found her way to the chapel. She stands at the door, afraid to walk in. A few minutes later, she gets up the courage and walks in.

Walking up to the front, she sees Kathleen sitting in one of the seats. Maureen walks up and sits down by her sister.

"Hey sis, I am sorry that I yelled at you, down there. Not knowing what is happening with dad, is making me angry," Maureen tells her.

"I'm sorry to. I am so afraid that dad is not going to make it, or if he does, he may never walk again," Kathleen tells her, as she reaches over and gives

her sister a big hug. As the girls are sitting there praying, they are jolted out of their prayer by a loud voice coming over the intercom.

"Code blue to ICU, Code Blue to ICU." the voice sounding urgent.

Kathleen and Maureen get up, and run out of the chapel, and find their way to the ICU. They run past the empty nurses station, and make their way

back to where their is. They see the medical team working on him.

"Start compressions again," one of the doctors yells.

"Still nothing. Charging paddles to 300," the doctor yells. "Clear."

Kathleen buries her face in Maureen. "I can't watch this," she tells her sister, as she walks away.

Kathy is watching tv, when she hears the code blue for the ICU, she pushes the button on her intecom. A few minutes later, a new nurse coming on

duty, walks into the room.

"What is going on in the ICU?" Kathy asks her, with a concerned look on her face.

"Not really sure, some cop coding in there," the nurse tells Kathy, as the nurse checks her iv, and begins to walk out of the door.

"I want to go to ICU NOW!" Kathy yells at the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the doctor's clearance to let you go down there," the nurse tells her. Kathy gives her a real dirty look, as she begins to

climb out of the bed.

"Either get me a wheelchair NOW!, or I am going to walk down there," Kathy tells her, just as Cragen walks into the room.

"Kathy, where are you going?" Cragen asks her.

"I need to go and see Elliot. Something is not right." Kathy tells him. Cragen goes out in the hallway, and grabs the nearest wheelchair, he helps Kathy

sit down, and wheels her down toward the ICU. When they get there, they spot Maureen sitting in the waiting area of the ICU. Cragen rolls Kathy, over

to where she is sitting.

"Oh mom," she says, as she leans over and gives her mother a hug. A few seconds later, the medical team walks out of the room. The doctor comes

over to talk with Kathy.

"Mrs. Stabler?" He asks her.

"Yes. How is Elliot doing?" she asks him. The doctor lowers his head, afraid to show Kathy his face.

"I am sorry, but we did everything we could for him. He just lost to much blood, and his heart could not hold out anymore," the doctor tells Kathy.

Kathy looks at the doctor, as if he had punched her in the face. Kathy grabs the handles of the wheelchair, he whole world falling apart around her.

"NO, NO, NO," she screams at the world.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! Why didn't the person who hit us, why are they not dead," Kathy yells. Cragen leans down, and wraps his arms around her, letting

Kathy cry on his shoulder. Maureen gets up, and walks off to try and find her sister. 


	14. Chapter 14

True Colors

By Donna

Chapter 14

Kathy regains her composure. She struggles to get a grip on what the doctor just told her. She reaches over, and pinches herself, making sure it

wasn't a bad dream that she was having. She looks over at the doctor.

"When can I see him?" She asks the doctor.

"They are just finishing up with him now, I will take you back there now," the doctor tells her. Cragen shakes his head.

"Go ahead, I am going to make some phone calls, and then I am going to try and find Maureen and Kathleen." He tells her, as the doctor starts to

push Kathy into the unit.

Cragen goes off in search of the Stabler sisters. He finds Maureeen sitting in the waiting room. He approaches her slowly. Maureen looks up, and

dries her eyes.

"Sorry I'm crying," she tells him.

"You have every right to cry. You just lost your father," Cragen tells her. Maureen, as he gives her a hug. He looks around the waiting room, in search

of Kathleen.

"Have you seen your sister?" Cragen asks Maureen. Maureen shakes her head no.

"I haven't seen since she ran off. Just right before the doctor came out with the bad news," Maureen tells him. Cragen stands up.

"How about you go back and be with your mom. I am going to make some phone calls, and then I will go and look for Kathleen," he tells her.

Maureen gives Cragen a big hug, and walks off to find her mother.

The doctor slowly rolls the wheelchair to where Elliot is laying peacefully. Kathy nods her head, and wants to be rolled in. The doctor rolls her up close to the

bed.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asks her.

"No, I will be ok. I just want to be alone with my husband for awhile," Kathy tells him, as she takes Elliot's cold hand into her own. She gently kisses each

fingertip. The doctor quietly slips out of the room. Kathy bends down, and buries her face into sheet, that is covering her now lifeless husband.

"Oh God Elliot. I never thought it would end this way. We were suppose to grow old together, watch our children graduate high school, college, get married, and

have their own children." She tells him, as the tears stain the sheet. Kathy lays her head on his chest, and falls asleep.

John Munch is just finishing his shower, when his phone rings. He quickly wraps a towel around his waist, and with wet hair, goes to answer the phone.

"John this Cragen. I have some bad news. Elliot didn't make it. He died about a half hour ago," Cragen tells John, as he tries to fight back the tears.

John is silent for a couple of minutes.

"Have you contacted anybody else?" He asks Cragen.

"I tried to get a hold of Fin and Olivia on their phones, but nobody is answering," Cragen tells him.

"I will go over to Olivia's, and see if she is home. She may know where Fin is." John tells him. Cragen thanks him, as he hangs up the phone, and begins

to search for Alex and Casey's number on his phone.

Alex pours two glasses of wine for her and Casey. She sits down on the couch next to Casey, and hands her the wine glass.

"Here's to life, and praying that Elliot makes it out of..." Alex's toast is interupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Alex puts down her glass, and

answers her cell phone.

"Alex, Don here. Just calling to let you know, that Elliot didn't make it. John is on his way over to tell Olivia, and hopefully we can find Fin." Cragen tells her.

"Thanks Don," she tells him, as she slowly hangs up the phone. She turns towards where Casey is standing. Casey looks at her with a worried face.

"That was Cragen. Elliot died about 45 minutes ago," She tells her. Casey sits back on the couch, and begins to cry. Alex sits down beside her, and wraps

her arms around Casey.

John makes his way over to Olivia's apartment. He sees that the lamp in the living room is on. He knocks on the door, but nobody answers. He knocks

louder. A couple of minutes later, he hears the sound of the locks being unlocked. When the door opens he sees Fin standing there wrapped in a bed

sheet. John looks at him curiously.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Munch ask him.

"That is none of your business. I am here visiting with Olivia," Fin tells him. Just as John is about to give him the news about Elliot, he hears Olivia's voice

behind Fin.

"Honey, are you.." She stops short, when she sees John standing in her doorway.

"Just visiting? Yes I always visit my lady friends with just a bed sheet on," John tells Fin.

"What do you want?" Fin asks him sarcastically.

"I just dropped by to let you know, that Cragen called. Elliot didn't make it. I am heading back to the hospital now," John tells them. Fin stands there, with

a complete look of shock on his face. Olivia backs herself up to the nearest tells them bye, as he shuts the door behind him.

"We need to get the twins down to the hospital right away. Kathy will want her children with her," Olivia tells Fin, as she breaks down. Fin goes over and

wraps his arms around her, and lets her cry.

"This can't be happening. They just went to the mountains for the weekend, and they were coming home, home for his birthday party. Why is this happening?"

Olivia questions, Fin continues to let her cry.

Four days later..

St. Mary's Catholic church is packed with the family, friends and commrades, saying good bye to Elliot Stabler. Kathy and the children, sit in the

front, listening to the priest speak, a soloist sing Amazing Grace. Kathy sits there, wondering how she is going to take care of four children on her own.

Wondering if she will make it on her own. A few minutes later, the priest says the last prayer, as they prepare to follow the casket to the cemetary, and to

Elliot's final resting place. 


	15. Chapter 15

True Colors

By Donna

Chapter 15

Eight weeks later:

Time slowly ticks away at the 1-6. It has been eight weeks since they lost one of their own. John Munch sits at his desk, wondering who is his next

partner is going to be. He looks at the picture of Elliot and his family sitting on his desk. John picks up the picture and puts it into his desk, and slams

the door. Fin and Olivia sit at their desks. Fin is going over the case file for the Peterson case. He looks over at Olivia who has just gone through her

second bag of Salt and Vinegar potato chips.

"Are we a little hungry?" Fin asks her, as he gives her a smile.

"These are really good. Do you want one?" She asks Fin, as she hands him the bag. Fin pushes the bag out of the way.

"No thanks. I am going to run the case file over to Alex." Fin tells her, as he begins to walk out the door. Olivia puts her bag of chips away, and starts to

stand up, but is very light headed when doing so. Fin rushes over, and catches her, as she is about to fall. He gently helps her sit down, in the nearest

chair.

"Are you alright?" Fin asks her.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, I will be alright, you go run along, and get this file over to Alex. Before she comes here hunting it down." Olivia tells him.

Fin picks up the file, and heads out of the door. Olivia sits in the chair, wondering what is going on. Thoughts start racing through her mind.

"Could I be?" Olivia wonders to herself, as she stands up, and heads for the door. She turns around to Munch.

"Tell Cragen, I went to see Melinda, I will be back in about a half hour." She tells him. Munch nods his head, as Olivia walks out the door.

"Maureen, Kathleen, time to get up for school," Kathy yells at her daughters, Maureen and Kathleen slowly get out of bed, get dressed, and grab their

books and bags for school. Maureen looks around the room.

"I can't find my report for science. I need that today," Maureen tells her sister, as she frantically searches the room. Kathleen picks up a folder.

"Is this your report?" She asks her, as she throws it at her.

"Yes, how did it end up on your side of the room?" She asks her, as she stoops over to pick it up. They go out into the hallway, and start heading for

the bathroom. When they get to the bathroom, they notice that the door is locked.

"Come on mom, we need to get in there," Kathleen tells her, as she pounds on the door.

"I will be out in a minute, Go and wake up your brother and sister," Kathy tells the two impatient teens. Maureen walks to Dickie's room, and throws on

the light.

"Little dweeb time to get up," Maureen tells him. Dickie picks up one of his stuffed animals and throws it at his older sister.

"If dad were here, he wouldn't let you call me Little Dweeb," Dickie tells her. Maureen picks up the animal, and throws it back at her brother.

"Come on, lets go and get breakfast," Maureen tells him, as he walks near his sister, Maureen tussles his hair. Kathy comes out of the bathroom. It had

looked like she just fought a war. Maureen and Dickie pass by her.

"Mom, you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" Maureen asks her. Kathy gives her children a hug.

"I can't seem to fight this stomach flu. If I am not feeling better by tomorrow, I may go and see the doctor." Kathy tells her. Dickie runs off to the kitchen.

"Mom, do you want me to stay home, and help you out?" Maureen asks her.

"No, you go to school. You only have two weeks before graduation, Besides, Olivia and I are going out for lunch today. Don't worry," Kathy tells her

daughter. She gives Maureen a hug, and goes off to her bedroom, and shuts the door. She reaches into the top dresser drawer, and pulls out a

paper bag. She reaches into the paper bag, and pulls out a pregnancy test. She looks over it, wondering if she should take it or not. She puts it down

on the bed, and begins to cry.

Olivia arrives at Melinda's office. She parks the car, and walks in. Melinda has just finished with an autopsy. She comes out of the room, and gives

Olivia a hug.

"What brings you down here?" Melinda asks her.

"Melinda, could you run a test?" Olivia ask her. Melinda looks at her curiously.

"Are you wanting me to do a pregnancy test, on who?" Melinda asks her.

"I think I might be pregnant. I don't trust those home tests, so I thought maybe you could run one," Olivia tells her. Melinda goes to the cupboard, and pulls

out the test, and hands it to Olivia.

"You know where the bathroom is at," she tells her. Olivia takes the test, and heads for the restroom. A few minutes later, she hands the sample to

Melinda, and sits down, with thoughts racing through her mind. She begins to talk with Melinda.

"I am kind of scared. What if I am pregnant, what is Fin going to say?" Olivia asks her.

"Have you Fin, talked about having children?" Melinda asks her.

"One day, but not right now," Olivia tells her, as the timer goes off. Melinda gets up, and looks at the test. With a smile on her face, she gives the

the results to Olivia.

"Well Olivia, that one day is now, Your pregnant," Melinda tells her. Olivia looks at the test. Two pink lines stare her in the face. Olivia sits in there in the

chair stunned. She stands up, and gives Melinda a hug.

"I had better go, and break the news to the papa," she tells Melinda. As Olivia exits Melinda's office she notices her mother's car across the street, at

the local bar. She shakes her head, and walks across the street, and walks in. She notices her mom at the bar, ordering a drink. She walks over to her.

"Mom, how many have you had?" She asks her mom.

"Don't worry Olivia dear, I haven't had very many," Serena tells her. Olivia looks over at the bartender.

"How many drinks has she had?" She asks the bartender.

"This is her fourth drink," he tells her, as he walks away to help another customer. Olivia reaches over, and begins to take the drink away from her

mother.

"You have had enough. I am going to take you home now," Olivia tells her mother. When she starts to take the glass away from her mother, Serena

back hands her daughter.

"You don't tell me what I can, and cannot have. You ungrateful brat," Serena hisses at her daughter. Olivia slams the glass on the table, and starts

yellling back at her mother.

"Fine, drink yourself to death. I don't care anymore. I have one more thing, this baby will never know its grandparents on my side," Olivia tells Serena,

as she exits the bar. With tears racing down her face, Olivia walks out into traffic, and does not see the car coming right at her. The driver tries to

slam on his breaks, but it's to late, the front bumper slams into Olivia. When things settle down, Olivia lays in the middle of the road, not moving.

After getting the children off to school, Kathy takes the pregnancy test, and goes into the bathroom. As she is waiting for the test, she dials

Olivia's cell phone, but it goes right to voice mail. Kathy leaves her a message, about meeting her for lunch. Kathy hangs up the phone, and looks

at the test. She can't believe her eyes, when the test shows two pink lines. Kathy closes her eyes, and hoping it is just a dream, she re opens her

eyes again. She re looks at the test, and sees the two pink lines. Kathy picks up the cell phone, and dials Olivia's number again, but only gets her

voicemail. Concerned, she dials the 1-6. Fin answers the phone.

"Fin, is Olivia there?" She asks him.

"No, she's not, she told John, that she was going to go and see Melinda, about something, but she has not returned yet," Fin tells her. Kathy thanks

him, and hangs up. She grabs her purse and jacket, and decides to go down to the 1-6.

Fin begins to worry about where Olivia could be. He grabs his keys, and looks over at John,

"Want to go for a little drive?" Fin asks him.

"Sure, lets go," John tells him. They drive to Melinda's office. As they reach the area, the street is crowded, everybody is standing around in a circle.

A police officer comes over to the car.

"I'm sorry, but there has been an accident. Some woman got hit by a car," the officer tells them. Fin gets a hollow feeling in his stomach, as he gets out of

the car, and starts to walk over to the scene. He pushes his way through the crowd, afraid to reach the young woman laying on the ground. He shows his

badge to the officer at the scene. One of the paramedics moves slightly out of the way, and Fin notices that it is Olivia laying on the ground. 


	16. Chapter 16

True Colors

By Donna

Chapter 16

Fin pushes his way past the paramedics. One of the paramedics stands up, and tries to move Fin out of the way.

"Please sir stand back, Let us do our job," The paramdic tells him. John comes over to Fin, and puts his arm around his friend.

"Let them do their work. Olivia is in good hands," Munch tells him, as he looks over just as they are getting Olivia loaded up on the gurney. Fin goes over

to the gurney. He gently kisses Olivia on the forehead. Olivia slowly opens her eyes, and looks around, at everybody.

"What is going on?" Olivia asks, as the paramedics take her to the ambulance.

"You were hit by a car," one of the paramedics tells her, as she attempts to sit up on the gurney, but realizes that she is strapped down.

"I'm fine, I don't need a hospital," Olivia tells Fin and the paramedics. Fin looks over at her.

"Yes, you are going to the hospital. You need to be checked out." Fin tells her, as they load her into the ambulance. Fin tells the paramedic that he is going

to ride along. The paramedic nods his head, the ambulance doors shut.

Kathy arrives at the 1-6, she goes inside, and sits down at the desk, that Elliot had once sat at. Memories start feeling Kathy's head, the good and the bad.

Cragen comes out of his office, and comes over to the desk.

"Kathy, good to see you here. How are you doing?" Cragen asks her. Kathy looks up from the chair.

"I am doing pretty good Don, I have some news for everybody?" Kathy tells him, as she looks around the squad room. "Where is everybody?"

"Not sure, I came back, and everybody was gone. If somebody does not call soon, they are going to have a butt chewing," Don tells Kathy.

Kathy starts to laugh.

"I guess you will be the first to know," Kathy tells Don. Don looks at her mysteriously.

"The first to know what?" he asks her.

"I'm pregnant," Kathy tells him, as Don stands there dumbfounded.

"Are you sure?" He asks her. Kathy smiles back at him.

"I took the test this morning, and it came back positive. I am scared, I don't know if I can raise five children all by myself," Kathy tells him. Don gives her a

big hug.

"We are all here for you," Don tells her. As they are talking the phone in his office starts ringing. Don goes in and answers it. When he is done, he comes

out to the squad room, and looks at Kathy.

"That was John. Olivia was hit by a car, and is on her way to the hospital. Fin is with her," Don tells her.

Both of them head out the door, and drive to the hospital.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital. Two nurses meet the ambulance.

"What do we have here?" One of the nurses asks.

"White female, hit by a car outside Ernie's Bar and Grill. Vital signs stable." the paramedics tell the nurse, as she is jotting down the information.

They put Olivia into a room, and start working on her. Wanting to be with her, Fin starts to head over to the bed. One of the nurses intervenes, and starts

to escort him out of the room.

"Let us do our jobs. How do you know this woman?" The nurse asks him.

"I am her partner at the Special Victims Unit for the NYPD, and I am also her boyfriend." Fin tells her. The nurse shoves some papers in his face.

"Here fill these out," the nurse tells him, as she shows him some chairs he can sit in. Fin sits down, and slams the clipboard on the chair next to him.

While Fin is sitting there, Melinda comes through the doors. Fin sees her, and stands up.

"I just heard what happened. I went to get lunch at Ernies, and Ernie told me, that Olivia was in there," Melinda tells him.

"What was Olivia doing in there?" Fin starts to wonder.

"Maybe she decided to go in for a bite to eat, after she came to see me," Melinda tells him. Fin gives Melinda a strange look.

"What did she come to see you for?" He asks her.

"Didn't she call you? She came to see me for a pregnancy test," Melinda tells him, as Fin slowly sits down in the chair next to him.

"No she didn't call. Is she?" Fin asks her. Melinda smiles at him.

"I think Olivia should tell you," Melinda tells him. A couple minutes later, the doctor comes out to talk with Fin.

"Are you here with Olivia Benson?" The doctor asks him.

"Yes. Fin Tutuola," he tells him, as he shakes hands with the doctor. "What did you find out?"

"She has some cracked ribs, bruises, and abraisions. She is going to be ok, but there is something that we found. She is eight weeks pregnant,"

The doctor tells him, as Melinda gives him a hug.

"Congratulations papa," She tells him. Fin looks over at the doctor.

"Can I go in and see her?" He asks. The doctor smiles, and escorts him to the room. Fin goes in, and goes over to where Olivia is now sitting up on the

bed. Fin gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I guess you heard the news. I wanted it to be a special moment," Olivia tells him. Fin again kisses her.

"Anytime is a good time," he tells her. The doctor comes back into the room. Behind him stands Don, Kathy, Melinda, and John.

"Do you know these people?" The doctor asks her. Olivia starts to smile.

"Yes, I know these people," she tells the doctor, as the doctor steps out of the way, and lets them come in. They enter the room, and notice the smile on

Olivia and Fins faces.

"You look pretty happy for somebody who just got hit by a car," John tells Olivia. She looks over at Fin.

"Should we tell them now, or wait?" Olivia jokingly asks Fin. Fin looks up at everbody.

"You tell them," Fin tells her.

"I am eight weeks pregnant," she tells everybody. Don looks over at Kathy with a smile on his face.

"Well I guess you two woman, will have to do this together," Don tells Kathy. Olivia looks over at Kathy.

"Is Cragen trying to tell us, that you are pregnant as well?" Olivia asks her.

"Yes. Just found out this morning." Kathy tells her. 


	17. Chapter 17

True Colors

By Donna

Chapter 17

Kathy goes over and gives Olivia a hug.

"I guess congratulations is in order," Kathy tells her. Olivia gives her a hug back.

"Elliot would have been very happy," Olivia tells Kathy. Kathy smiles back, and whispers, "I know." A few minutes later the doctor comes into the room. He

hands over some pamphlets to Fin and Olivia.

"These are some brochures to help the mommy and daddy out," the doctor tells them. Fin takes the brochures, and thanks the doctor. The doctor tells Olivia,

that he is going to release her, but only if she promises to go home, and get some rest.

"Yes she will be resting," Fin tells the doctor. The doctor has her sign the release forms. Everybody steps out of the room, while she gets dressed. Outside in

the hallway, Munch gives Fin a hug.

"Well how does it feel, starting a new family at your age?" Munch jokingly tells him. Fin punches him in the arm.

"It feels just wonderful, but not sure what I am going to tell Darius," Fin tells Munch.

"Tell him the truth," Munch tells him back. Fin thanks him, as Olivia steps out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Fin asks her. Olivia shakes her head, and they start heading out of the hospital. As they enter the lobby area, they hear a bunch of yelling, and

commotion going on. Fin tells Olivia to stay with Kathy and Don, while he and Munch check it out. They get near the scene, and notice a woman, obiviously

drunk, yelling at the doctors.

"I want to see my daughter, I have every right to see my daughter," the woman yells over and over again.

"Yes you can see your daughter, but you can't have the liquor bottle in the hospital. You are drunk ma'am," the doctor tells her. Munch and Fin approach

the woman.

"Ma'am hello, we are police officers. Can we help you?" Munch asks her.

"Yeah, tell these stupid doctors, that I want to go back and see my daughter," the woman screams at them. Fin gets her to calm down, they go over and sit

on one of the benches. The woman pulls out an old picture of a little girl. Fin takes a look at the picture.

"This is my daughter, isn't she beautiful. Her name is Olivia," the woman tell them. Fin realizes that he could be possibly dealing with Olivia's mother Serena.

He excuses himself, and takes Munch off to the side.

"Watch this woman, while I go and talk with Olivia for a moment," Fin tells him, as he walks back to where Olivia is standing with Kathy and Don. He takes the

picture, and shows it to her.

"What are you doing with my first grade picture?" Olivia questions Fin.

"Take a look in the direction of Munch. Do you recgonize the woman sitting with him?" Fin asks her. Olivia looks over towards where Munch is sitting, and

sees the woman sitting there with him.

"Shit, that is my mother Serena. What the hell is she doing here?" Olivia asks Fin. "I don't want to see that Bitch." Fin shakes his head, and walks

back over to where Munch is sitting.

"Ma'am could you tell us a little about your daughter?" Fin asks her.

"Yeah, she is in the first or second grade this year. They said she fell at school, and broke her arm. I came down to the hospital right away, but the doctors

won't let me see her," Serena tells Fin.

"Your daughter is a grown woman," Fin tells her. Serena stands up, and slaps Fin in the face. Munch grabs the woman.

"You just assaulted a police officer. You are under arrest," Munch tells her, as he slaps the cuffs on her, and escorts starts to escort her out. Fin goes back to

Olivia.

"Sorry we had to arrest your mother," Fin tells her, as he gives her a hug.

"No apologizes necessary. I just wish she would have been arrested a long time ago," Olivia tells him. Fin wraps his arm around her shoulder, as they walk

out of the hospital.

Casey and Alex are enjoying a relaxing day at home. They begin to watch a romantic movie, when the phone rings. Alex pauses the video, and answers

the phone. As she is talking, as shriek comes from her. She hangs up the phone, and turns to Casey.

"What is that all about?" Casey asks her.

"That was Cragen, both Olivia and Kathy are pregnant," she tells Casey, as she gives her a hug.

"I am so happy for both of them," Casey tells Alex, as their hugs, turn into a slow passionate kiss. After their kiss, Casey looks up at Alex.

"Why don't we have girls night out. We can invite Olivia, Kathy, Melinda, and Elizabeth out to a celebration dinner," Casey tells her. Alex agrees, as

she starts making phone calls.

Fin and Olivia make it back to her apartment. Fin helps her in the door. Olivia goes and sits on the couch, tired and exhausted, she falls fast asleep. Fin

grabs a light blanket out of the closet, and covers her with it. He sits on the other end of the couch, and starts rubbing her feet.

"I love you so much Olivia, and I am bound and determined to make this work," Fin quietly tells her. Fin hears Olivia's phone go off, and sees that Casey is calling.

"Is Olivia up for a girl's night on the town?" she asks Fin.

"The doctor told her, that she has to rest for a couple of days," he tells Casey. Fin realizes that Casey and Alex were unaware of what had happened.

"You heard what happened this afternoon?" Fin asks her.

"That Kathy and Olivia are both pregnant," Casey tells him.

"Yeah that is only part of it. Olivia was hit by a car as well. She has a few cracked ribs, and some bruising, but she is going to be ok," Fin tells Casey.

"We'll come by tomorrow and see her. Tell her that we love her, and to get some rest," Casey tells him. Fin says that he will, and hangs up the phone. He

goes back to rubbing Olivia's feet.

Later that night.

Casey, Alex, Melinda, and Elizabeth enjoy a girls night out on the town. They go out for dinner, and then to a karokee bar for a few hours. Elizabeth looks

at her watch.

"I had better be going. I am due in court tomorrow morning at 9:00am, and I think Alex, you are due there as well." she tells her. Alex shakes her

head.

"Yeah the Peterson case starts tomorrow," Alex tells her. Elizabeth says goodbye to everybody, and walks out of the bar. As she is walking down the

the darkened street. She feels an uneasiness around her. She starts walking faster to get to her car. Just as she is reaching out to open her car door,

she feels a sharp stabbing pain in her neck, suddenly everything goes quiet. 


	18. Chapter 18

True Colors

By Donna

Chapter 18

When Alex arrives at court the next morning, she goes to her office, puts down her brief case, and grabs her a cup of coffee, just as Trevor Langen, starts

knocking on her door. Alex looks up from her desk.

"Whoever it is, this had better be good," Alex tells the person standing on the other side of the door. Trevor opens the door, and peeks his head in.

"Hey Alex, I just wanted to wish you luck on your case today. Carolyn is one tough defense lawyer," he tells her. Alex smiles at him.

"Thanks Trevor," she tells him. Trevor starts to leave her office, and turns around suddenly.

"Hey have you seen Judge Donnelly. She wanted to see me in her office this morning, but she is not there," he tells Alex. Alex looks at him strangely.

"She was out with Casey, Melinda, and I. She left before we did." Alex tells him. "Maybe she is running late." Trevor nods, and walks out of the door.

Alex grabs her briefcase and heads into the court room. She looks around the room. Peterson is sitting at the defense table along with his lawyer,

Carolyn Maddox. Alex spots Fin walking into the courtroom. she walks over to him.

"Hey, how is Olivia doing?" She asks him, as she gives him a hug.

"She is really sore this morning, but she is doing good," Fin tells her, as Alex sits down at the other table. She looks over at the defense table, Carolyn

smiles at her.

"Good luck today," Carolyn tells her, as they sit waiting for the judge to appear. five, then ten minutes pass, and no sign of Judge Donnelly. Both Carolyn and

Alex begin to get worried. Alex looks over at Fin,

"Could you do a drive by Judge Donnelly's place. This is beginning to worry me." Alex tells him. Fin shakes his head, and walks out of the courtroom. Alex

talks to the baliff. He shakes his head, and walks out of the courtroom. Alex sits back down at her table, wondering where Elizabeth Donnelly could be.

*  
Elizabeth wakes up, she is groggy, and very confused. She looks around the room, and tries to figure out where she is. She thinks back to what she

was doing before she woke up. She hears a voice, but can't quite make it out. As she sits tied to a chair a woman walks in the room. She looks at

Elizabeth.

"You don't remember me do you?" The woman asks her. Donnelly looks at her.

"No I don't remember you," she tells the woman.

"You took my daughter away from me, you took my Becca away from me," the woman tells her.

"I remember you now. You're Lillian Rice." Elizabeth tells her. The woman shakes her head ,at her.

"Until I get my daughter back. Nobody is going to be able to find you." Lillian tells her, as she shuts off the light, and walks out of the room.

*  
Fin arrives at Donnelly's home, and knocks on her door, but nobody answers. Fin begins to worry, and calls Alex.

"Hey, I am over at Donnelly's right now, and she is not answering her door. What do you want me to do?" Fin asks her.

"Don't do anything. I am going to get you permission to get into her home, and take a look around. I just hope nothing has happened." Alex tells him.

Fin waits for Alex to call him back. A few minutes later, he receives the call. Fin breaks the front door window, and unlocks the door, and steps inside.

He calls out for her name, but gets no answer. He looks around the house, checking every room. He picks up her appointment book, and looks in it.

There are appointments, for today, and for the next week. Fin takes a look the date circled in the book. It was for a 4:00 appointment with doctor

Lakser. Fin takes the appointment book, and walks out of the house, and heads back to the courthouse. He heads back to the court room, where

Alex is, but she is not there. He finds her in her office, and hands over the appointment book, he found. He points out the appointment at 4:00pm, with

Dr. Lasker.

"Elizabeth never said anything about having a doctors appointment today. Let's see what kind of appointment she had today," Alex tells Fin, as she stands

up, and starts to walk out of her office. Worrying about Elizabeth, Alex finds her way back to the courtroom, wondering what judge is going to be on

the bench. When she walks back into the courtroom, she notices Judge Lena Petrovsky on the bench. She looks over at the judge, knowing that she

is late, getting back to the courtroom.

"Nice to see you Ms. Cabot," Judge Petrovsky tells her.

"Sorry your honor. I was having a detctive go over and check out Donnelly's home," Alex tells her. Judge Petrovsky nods at her. Alex goes over to

her table, and sits down. Carolyn stands up.

"Your honor. I would like to call for a continuance," Carolyn tells the judge.

"Denied, this trial will go on as scheduled. I am very capable of handling the trial." Judge Petrovsky tells her. "I will now hear opening statements."

*  
Fin arrives at Dr. Lasker's office, and notices the sign outside the building. Dr. Lasker, onocologist. Fin walks inside, and walks up to the

receptionist.

"Decetive Tutuola," he tells her, as he shows her his badge. "Could you tell me what this woman was being seen here for," He shows the receptionist

a picture of Judge Donnelly. The receptionist, gets on the phone. A few minutes later a young man of about 40 steps out from the door. He comes

over to Fin and shakes his hand.

"Dr. Lasker, glad to meet you," he tells Fin.

"Like wise. What was Elizabeth Donnelly here to see you about?" Fin asks him. The doctor looks at him with a look of concern on his face.

"Elizabeth Donnelly came to our office about two weeks ago, she has Chronic Lymphoid Leukemia. Is something wrong?" Dr. Lasker tells Fin.

Fin rubs his hands through his hair.

"I had no idea. She never told us anything. She is missing, she never showed up in court this morning, and we are all worried about her." Fin tells Dr.

Lasker.

"You need to find her right away. She was suppose to have her first chemo treatment this afternoon. Without the treatment, she only has six months."

Dr. Lasker tells Fin. Fin shakes hands with the doctor, and heads out of the door, gets in his car, and heads back to the 1-6.

Elizabeth sits tied up, in the dark room, wondering what Lillian has in store for her next. Time goes by, a while later Lillian comes back into the room.

she starts to untie her.

"Come on, lets go." Lillian tells her. Elizabeth starts to stand up, she looks over at Lillian.

"Where are we going?" She asks her.

"This is my visitation day, with my daughter Becca, and you are coming along," Lillian tells her.

"You don't have to keep me here. You have the right to see your daughter. Many parents don't even have that right." Donnelly tells her. Lillian starts to

laugh.

"I don't have her at home, with me. Thanks to you." Lillian tells her. Donnelly looks back at her.

"You were serving alcohol to your daughter and her friends. That is aganist the law." Donnelly tells her. Lillian starts crying.

"I just want my daughter back. She is living in foster care, not being taken care of," Lillian tells her.

"If you let me go, I will see what I can do about helping you see Becca more often," Donnelly tells her. Lillian looks over at her.

"You would do that for me?" Lillian asks her.

"Yes," Donnelly tells her. Lillian unties her hands, as Elizabeth starts to stand up, she passes out. Lillian calls 911. A while later Judge Elizabeth

Donnelly is on her way to the hospital.

Munch arrives back at the 1-6, and goes inside. When he steps inside he sees Cragen on the phone. He hangs up, and turns to Munch and Fin

"That was brass. They are going public with Donnelly's disapperance," Cragen tells them.

"There is something else to," Fin tells him. "We need to tell the public that Donnelly has lukemia. She needs to be found right away." Cragen looks

at Fin, and sits down at his desk, and takes a deep breath.

"She never told any of this. How do you know about it?" Cragen asks Fin.

"I went to her house, when she didn't show up for court today. I found her appointment book. She had today's date circled, I went and talked with

Dr. Lasker. He told me, what was going on with Judge Donnelly." Fin tells him. Cragen gets up from his desk.

"We go public in one hour," Cragen tells his detectives. "Lets hope we find her before time runs out. As Cragen walks out of the door, he passes

by a young african male. The young man looks at him.

"Can I help you?" Cragen asks him.

" I am here to see detective Tutuola." the young man tells him. Cragen points towards the door.

"He is in there," Cragen tells him, as he walks out the door. The young man steps inside, and spots Fin. He goes over to Fin.

"Hi dad," the young man tells him. Fin turns around.

"Hey Ken, glad to see you. Have a seat, I have something that I need to tell you." he tells Ken. Ken sits down, and looks at his father.

"I have been seeing a woman, who works here. I love her very much. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be a father again. You are going

to have a little brother or sister," Fin tells Ken. Ken stands up angrily.

"I can't believe this. You won't have nothing to do with me, but yet you go out, and knock some woman up, and now she is pregnant," Ken screams at

him. He turns back to his father.

"I won't have nothing to do with this baby, or the whore you screwed. Fin walks up to his son, and slaps his face.

"You will not call Olivia a whore. I plan on marrying her. You will show respect." Fin tells him. Ken runs out of the precinct. Munch goes over to Fin.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Munch asks him, just as Fin's phone rings. 


	19. Chapter 19

True Colors By Donna

Chapter 19.

Before I start this next chapter. I thought long and hard about how to handle Olivia's pregnancy. Since both Fin and Olivia are in their 40's. The risk for

the baby having Down Syndrome increases tramuatically. Most stories have a the baby being healthy. and nothing wrong with it. I thought I would put

a different spin on things. I don't want anybody feeling uneasy when they read this. Enjoy the chapter.

The darkness starts filling the air as Captain Cragen gets ready to go on live tv, and let the press, and the community about Donnelly's disappearance.

This is one part of the job, that he always hates doing. Going on live tv to let the public know, about some disappearance. The cameraman looks over at him.

"We are going to do a test run, and then we should be ready to start rolling," the cameraman tells him. Cragen straigtens up his tie, and begins to speak.

As he is speaking, Fin runs out of the precinct. "Stop, stop," Fin yells at him. Cragen stops in mid sentence. "This had better be good," Cragen tells him.

"They found Donnelly, the ambulance just brought her to General," Fin tells Cragen. Cragen sighs a breath of relief, he turns to the news people.

"I guess we don't need to do the public announcement," Cragen tells him, as he and Fin go back to the precinct. They walk into Cragen's office.

Cragen sits down at his desk, and opens up a diet coke. "We need to let Casey and Alex know," Cragen tells him. "Done, they are on their way to the

hospital now," Fin tells him. Cragen shakes his head. "Nice work. Are you on your way to the hospital?" Cragen asks him. Fin shakes his head no at him.

"I am going to let Munch take this one. I need to spend some time with Olivia." Fin tells him. Cragen smiles at him, as Fin leaves Cragen's office, and

walks out of the precinct. When he opens the door, he spots Ken sitting on the front step. "Dad, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. It just

came as a big surprise." Ken tells him. Fin gives his son a hug. "I am heading over to Olivia's apartment now. Why don't you tag along?" Fin tells him.

"I think I will." Ken tells him, as the two men walk to Fin's car.

Kathy finishes putting the twins into bed, gets a hot cup of tea, and sits down on the couch. The wall facing her contains pictures of her once whole family,

and now one was missing. She takes the picture of Elliot in his police uniform off of the wall, and holds it tightly to her chest. "I can't believe it has been

two months since I lost you. The kids and I miss you so much," Kathy tells the picture. Just as she gets ready to close her eyes, Maureen walks

into the living room. "Hey mom, could you help me with my gown?" Maureen asks her mother. Kathy stands up. " I would be honored to help you,"

Kathy tells her, and she helps Maureen hem the bottom of the graduation gown. "I can't believe that I am graduating in two days. I just wish

daddy could be here to see this moment," Maureen tells her mother. Kathy gives her a hug, "Your father would be so very proud of you," Kathy tells

her. Maureen thanks her mom, and starts heading for her room. "Mom, the senior class is going to get together tonight, I will be home around 11.

Maureen tells her. "Be careful, and remember grandma Bernie is going to be here," Kathy tells her. "Does she have to be here? She didn't even show

up for dad's funeral, her own son," Maureen tells her mother. Kathy looks over at her daughter, and knows that her daughter is right. "I know, but

hopefully she will be ok," Kathy tells her. Maureen goes to her room, grabs her light jacket, gives her mom a a kiss on the cheek, and walks out the door.

Kathy sits back down the couch. She reaches for the phone, and decides to give Olivia a call. She dials the number, and lets the phone ring.

Olivia is laying in bed trying to rest, but thoughts and emotions keep running through her head. Tomorrow her mother is suppose to face the judge

on her charges. Olivia knows the time has come, that her mother needs face the music, but she looked so helpless the night she was taken

away in hancuffs at the hospital, but her pregnancy concerns her the most. Being a woman in her 40's, the risk of a high risk pregnancy starts to

scare her. As she is lying there thinking, and pondering over the future, her phone rings. Olivia reaches over and pick up the receiver.

"Kathy, good to hear from you," Olivia tells her. Kathy thanks her. "Just wondering how you were feeling?" Kathy asks her. Olivia sighs, " I have been

better, I am really sore, but I want to go back to work," Olivia tells her. Kathy laughs, "Yep that sounds like you Olivia. Can't keep you down," Kathy tells her.

"Hey why don't I get Kathleen to watch the twins. Maureen is out with her senior class tonight. I will come over, and we can make some popcorn, and talk,"

Kathy tells her. Olivia agrees to the idea. As she is hanging up the phone, she hears two voices out in the hallway. She slowly gets out of bed, and

walks into the living room. She sees Fin standing there with a young man. Fin goes over to her, and gives her a kiss. He bend down and gives her

tummy a kiss as well. "How is my little one doing?" He asks. "He or she is doing just fine," Olivia tells him. Fin stands up. "Olivia I want you to

meet my son Ken, Ken this is Olivia Benson," he tells them. Ken and Olivia shake hands. "Your the one, that my father is seeing?" Ken asks her.

"Nice to meet you Ken. I know this is going to be hard on you, but I want to make this work. I want to get to know you," Olivia tells him. Ken agrees to

try and make it work, as they are talking the doorbell rings. Fin answers the door, and sees Kathy standing there. "Hey come on in, she is in the

kitchen," Fin tells Kathy, as she follows him into the kitchen. "Somebody here to see you, Olivia." He tells her. Kathy goes over to the table, where

Olivia and Ken are talking, Olivia stands up, and gives her friend a hug. "Good to see you. Kathy this is Fin's son, Ken." Kathy shakes hands with him.

"Nice to meet you," Kathy tells him. Ken gets up from his place, and begins to walk out of the kitchen. "I will let you two ladies be, I am sure you want

to talk girl talk," Ken tells them, as he walks back into the living room to be with his father.

Two days the local high school.

Marueen stands in the locker room, looking in the mirrorr that is hanging on the wall. Her good friend Darcy walks up to her. "Well here we are, graduating

seniors," Darcy tells her. Maureen gives her best friend a hug. "I never thought this day would come." Maureen tells her. "It only seems like yesterday, that

we met in kindergarten. You were the shy timid one, and I was the lonely little girl with braces on her teeth," Maureen tells her. Darcy starts to laugh.

Another senior opens the locker door, and looks out into the gym. "Maureen, have you seen the first three rows. There are sure a lot of police officers here

this evening." The senior tells her. Maureen starts to smile. "That is my family," Maureen tells her. A few minutes later to the strains of Pomp and

Circumstance, Maureen and the rest of the senior class file into the gym. Speeches are made, songs are sung, and memories are shared with and

about the senior class. It seems all to surreal. Maureen sits listening to the speeches, and wishes her dad could be there, to join in her joy. A elbow

in her side, snaps her out of her day dream. "Time to get your diploma," Darcy tells her. "Maureen Stabler," the principal announces. As Maureen walks

to the podium to receive her diploma, her family stands up and starts cheering and whistling. Maureen gets her diploma, shakes hands with the principal, and

walks back to her seat. When all of the seniors receive their diplomas, the principal makes one final speech, and then announces the senior class.

The senior class files to the back of the gym, where they all throw their hats into the air. Maureen finds her family. Munch gives her a big hug.

"Congratulations young lady," Munch tells her. "Thanks uncle Munch," She tells him. Her grandmother comes up to her, and gives her a hug.

"Maureen I am so proud of you. I know I haven't been here for the family. I should have been there for the family, when Elliot passed away." Bernies

tells her, as tears fall from her face. Maureen gives her grandmother a hug. "You are here now, and thanks for coming," Maureen tells her. Kathy looks

over at everybody. "Lets continue this party at my place." Kathy tells everybody. *  
Everybody meets back at Kathy's place. Olivia and Casey find Kathy in the kitchen crying. They go over to her, and give her a hug. "Hey what's wrong?"

Casey asks her. Kathy wipes the tears from her face. "Oh I'm sorry. It is so hard being pregnant, and not having Elliot here." She tells them. "Look at

me, I need to be out there with my friends and family." Kathy picks up the tray of crackers and cheese, and heads back into the living room. Kathy

picks up an envelope off of the table and hands it to Maureen. Maureen takes the envelope from her mother's hands, and looks at it mysteriously. She

slowly opens the envelope, and pulls out of piece of paper. She starts crying when she reads the letter.

Elliot's letter to Maureen.  
My dearest Maureen, If you read this letter, I am either gone, you have graduated from high school, or possibly both. I know that being a daughter

of a police officer was not easy for you, your siblings, or your mother. Never knowing if I would come home that day. You are now 18, and today you,

have graduated from high school. If in the event something happens, and I cannot be there to see you on your special day, remember I will always love you.

Take care of your mom, and help her with these troubling times. I will always love you. Your loving father.  
Elliot.

Everybody sits silently in Kathy's living room. Olivia, Casey, and Alex wipe the tears from the eyes. Munch and Fin sit staring at the ceiling. Maureen looks

at everybody, and wipes her eyes. "Hey everybody, this is suppose to be a celebration. Let's get celebrating," Maureen tells everybody. *  
Two months later.

Olivia and Fin sit in the doctor's office waiting for the results of Olivia's Amniocentesis. They knew they needed to have the procedure done, because of

of their ages. Fin gets up, and starts to pace the floor. "Come, sit down, you are putting a hole in the carpet," Olivia tells Fin. Just as Fin is about ready

to sit back down again, the door opens. The nurse calls them back. She shows them to a small room, and tells them that the doctor will be here in a

moment. Fear and anixety fill the air, as they wait for the doctor. A few minutes later Dr. Bradly walks into the office. He sets the chart down on the

table next to him, and shakes hands with Fin and Olivia. "I am not going to hem and haw over this." Dr. Bradly tells them. Olivia's heart starts to

pound hard in her chest. Fin looks up at the doctor. "You don't have good news for us do you?" Fin asks the doctor. The doctor looks over at them.

"I am sorry to have to tell you, that your baby girl, will have Down Syndrome," Dr. Bradly tells the broken hearted parents. He gives them a number to

call a doctor that specializes in the care of Down Syndrome children. Fin takes the card from his hand. "I am sorry it didn't turn out better for you," the

doctor tells them. He shuts the door behind him, leaving the two distraught parents in the office. Fin sits back down by Olivia, she puts her head into

his lap, and starts to cry. "Why is this happening to us. What did we do that was so wrong?" Olivia questions. Fin strokes her hair. "I don't know." 


	20. Chapter 20

True Colors By Donna

Chapter 20

Olivia picks up her head from Fin's lap, and starts to rub her hands together. She turns and looks at Fin.

"What should we do? We have so many options," Olivia tells Fin. Fin looks over at her.

"There is one opition, that I don't want to consider, and that is abortion," Fin tells her. Olivia looks back over at him.

"I would never consider abortion in a million years. This is our precious little girl, and she will she will be loved." Olivia tells him. Fin smiling, takes

a hold of her hand, opens the door of the doctors office, and both parents walk out of the door.

Kathy waits patiently in the waiting room of her doctor's office the twins play quietly with the toys they had discovered. A few minutes later, the nurse

calls her back, and shows her to the ultrasound room. Nervous Kathy lays down on the table, with the twins standing beside her, the techician starts

to run the wand along her stomach. As he is doing the test, he starts talking with Kathy.

"I see you have two children with you today," he asks her.

"Yes, these are my twins Richard and Elizbeth, but everybody calls them Dickie and Lizzie. I have two more daughters at home." Kathy tells him.

"What are you and your husband hoping for this time," the tech asks her. Kathy starts to cry.

"I lost my husband four months ago in a car accident," Kathy tells him. The tech apologizes to Kathy, and the twins. As he continues the test, Kathy turns

her head to look at the screen. She sees the image of a little life growing inside of her. The tech looks over at Kathy.

"Well do you want to the know the sex of the baby?" He asks her. Kathy smiles, and tells him "yes." The looks at the screen one more time.

"Congratulations you are going to have a baby boy," the tech tells her. Kathy starts crying again, as she gives her children a big hug.

"Daddy would have been so happy," she tells the twins. The tech shuts off the machine, and stands up. He again congratulates Kathy, and shakes her

hand.

"The baby looks great," he tells her, as Kathy and the twins walk out of the office. Kathy turns to the twins.

"What should we go and do now?" she asks them.

"Let's go see Aunt Olivia and Uncle Fin," Lizzie tells her. Kathy unlocks the car door, the twins get in and buckle their seatbelts.

"Good idea," Kathy tells them, as she pulls away from the parking lot.

Arriving at Olivia's apartment. Fin sits quietly in the car for a few moments. He looks at the apartment building. He turns to Olivia.

"I was thinking that we should move in together, Fin tells her. Olivia looks over at him.

"My apartment is to small, I only have the one bedroom," Olivia tells him.

"I was thinking of something a little bigger," Fin tells her. He pulls from his coat pocket a brochure. On it stands a three bedroom house in the city, not

to far from the 1-6. Taking the brochure from him, Olivia looks over it.

"This would be perfect. Yes let's get it," she tells him. Fin smiles at him, and again reaches into his coat pocket, and pulls out a key.

"It's all yours. I signed the papers this morning, before I came to pick you up for your appointment." Fin tells her. Excited, Olivia gives him a

big hug and a kiss.

"Thank you," she tells him. Fin gets out of the car, walks around to the other side, and opens the car door. Just as Olivia is about to step out, Kathy

pulls up. The twins jump out of the car, exciteldy.

"Uncle Fin, Aunt Olivia, guess what?" they tell them, as they are jumping around.

"What are you two so excited about?" Fin asks them.

"We are going to have a baby brother," Lizzie tells him. Fin gives Kathy a hug.

"Congratulations," he tells them. "Why don't we go inside, we have something that we need to talk to you about," Fin tells Kathy. As the twins

race each other up to Olivia's apartment, Kathy yells at them. "Slow down before somebody gets hurt," as she shakes her head. Stepping into the

apartment, Fin offers Kathy a seat.

"How did your appointment go with the doctor today?" Kathy asks Olivia. Olivia begins to cry, Kathy goes over and gives her a hug. Fin looks over at

Kathy.

"We found out that we are going to have a baby girl," Kathy starts to get excited, Fin stops her. "There is something else... Fin's voice starts to crack.

"What are you not telling me?" Kathy asks him.

"She is going to be born with Downs," Fin tells her. Kathy sits back in the chair, and folds her hands.

"What are you going to do?" Kathy asks the couple, as Olivia gets up and walks into the kitchen. Fin gets up and walks over to the door of kitchen.

"I am so worried about her Kathy. With her mother in the mental hospital, and now we find out that the baby is going to be born with downs, I am not

sure how much more she can take," Fin tells her. Kathy gives him a hug.

"Anything I can help you with, don't be afraid to ask. You and Olivia have both been there for me, especially when Elliot died," she tells him. Fin looks into

the doorway of the kitchen, to make sure that Olivia is not listening,

"There is something that I am going to do. I need you to call everybody, and have them here at this address," as Fin hands Kathy a piece of paper with

an adress scribbled on it. "Tonight I am going to ask Olivia to marry me." Fin tells Kathy. 


	21. Chapter 21

**True Colors**

**By Donna **

**Chapter 21**

Kathy takes the piece of paper from Fin, and looks it over.

**"What time do you want everybody there, this evening?" **Kathy asks him.

**"8:00 would be just fine,"** Fin tells her. Kathy tells the twins that they are going to go on a little mission. They give both Fin and Olivia a hug and walk out the door. Olivia looks over at Fin.

"**What was that all about?" **Olivia questions Fin. Fin smiles at her.

"**You will find out later" **Fin tells her, as he gives her a kiss on the lips.

***************************************************************************************************

Serena Benson sits in a room, staring at the walls. It had been four months since she had seen the outside world, and it was starting to drive her crazy. A few moments later a young man walks into the room, and sits at the table across from her.

"**Good afternoon Serena. My name is George Huang," **he tells her. Serena gazes off in her own little world. George looks over at her.

**What are you thinking about?" **George asks her.

"**About getting out of this hell hole," **Serena tells him. George looks over her file, and starts to shake his head.

**"You see the judge again in two months for your six month review. Looks like you have been doing well in treatment, and have kept up with all of your programs," **George tells her. Serena puts her arms on the table, and looks at him.

**"It will be a long day in hell, before any damn judge will let me out of here," **Serena tells him. George again looks at the file.

**"It says here, that you have a daughter? Do you have any other children?" **George questions her. Serena starts to laugh.

**"I only have the one burden. I don't think I could handle any other children," **Serena tells him.

**"Why do you call your daughter a burden?" **George asks her. Serena leans back in her chair.

**"I never wanted any children. I had a great job as a professor at the local college. One night I was walking on the campus. A man grabbed me, drug in the nearby bushes, and raped me," **Serena begins to tell him, but stops. George nods at her.

**"Please go on," **George tells her.

**"Nine months later I gave birth to a baby girl. I wanted to give the baby up for adoption, I knew that I could never take care of her. My mother made me keep the baby. She told me if I slept around, I needed to own up to my responsibilites," **Serena tells him.

**"You never told your mother, that you were raped?" **George asks her.

**"I knew she wouldn't believe me, so I kept it a secret. The only other person who knows the truth is my daughter Olivia." **Serena tells George. George gets up from the table, and shakes hands with Serena.

**"I think it's time that you and your daughter, have a long talk," **George tells her, as he leaves the room. Serena sits back at the table, and stares off at the walls again.

******************************************************************************************

Don goes over to Elizabeth's home, he steps up to the door, and knocks on the door. He patiently waits at the door. A few minutes later, Elizabeth opens up the door. Don is shocked at the toll, the chemo is taking on her.

**"Don, good to see you, what brings you my way?" **She asks him.

**"Just came to ask, if you were busy this evening. We have been told that we have to be at Central Park at 8:00 this evening," **Don tells her. **"I would like for you to be my date," **Elizabeth looks at him.

**"I don't know Don, I am so tired, and I don't want anybody seeing me like this." **She tells him. Don looks at her.

**"You look fine, and everybody will want to see you. They all miss you in the courtroom. Plus it will do you some good." **He tells her. Elizabeth gives him a hug.

**"Yeah, a little fresh air wouldn't hurt me. Why the park?" **She asks him. Don shrugs his shoulders.

**"I'm not sure. Kathy told me that I had to be at Central Park at eight this evening, and to make sure that I brought you along," **he tells her. Elizabeth thanks him. Don tells her that he will come back around seven to pick her up. As he walks down the front steps, Elizabeth closes the door behind her, smiling.

*********************************************************************

Casey and Alex are going over testimonies for tomorrow's court appearances. Alex picks up the piece of paper that Kathy had dropped off a little while ago.

**"What do you think is going?" **Alex asks Casey, as she re reads the paper again.

**"I don't know, but I hate reading over these testimonies. I am ready for a little fun tonight," **Casey tells her. Alex goes over and gives her a hug.

**"I am ready to get out of here as well." **Alex tells her, as she gives Casey a long slow kiss.

**"I think we should start getting ready. We do have to be there at eight," **Casey tells her, between the kisses. Alex starts to laugh.

**"Yeah, your right," This is going kind of exciting, not knowing what is going on." **Alex says, as she heads for the bedroom, to get ready for the big surprise.

*********************************************************************************

Fin knocks on Olivia's bedroom door.

**"Are you ok in there? I am going to go out for a little bit, is there anything I can bring back?" **He asks her. Olivia opens the bedroom door.

**"I'm fine, I wouldn't mind some peanut butter chocolate ice cream," **she tells him. Fin smiles at her,and leaves the apartment.

A while later wondering what was taking Fin so long to get back from the store, there comes a knock on the door. Olivia walks over to the door, and looks at the peep hole. She notices Munch standing there, she opens the door.

**"Hey John, what brings you in this neck of the woods?" **Olivia asks him. Fin hands her a big box. Olivia looks at the box.

**What is in here?" **She asks him. John shrugs his shoulders.

**"I have no idea, I was instructed to bring this to you." John tells her. "I have to go now." **

**"Thanks John," **Olivia tells him, as she shuts the door. She takes the box into the kitchen, and opens the envelope on the box. The note reads.

**Dearest Olivia.**

**Tonight is going to be a very special night, please put on this dress, and follow the next clue. **

**Your secret admirer.**

Olivia is taken back. She goes and puts on the shimmering black dress, and looks at the first clue.

**Go to the 1-6, another surprise, and another clue awaits you. **

Olivia picks up her keys and heads for her car.

Arriving at the 1-6, Olivia goes inside, and sees Don siting at her desk. She is totally bewildered, as Don stands up, and hands her another box. He leaves her alone,and walks out of the 1-6. Olivia opens the box, and sees a white rose in the box, and another clue.

**Go to where the gavels bang, and the judge has the final say. **Olivia smiles, she knows she is on her way to the courthouse.

When she arrives at the courthouse, she sees Trevor standing on the courthouse steps. He hands her another box, and walks off into the dark. Olivia again opens the box, and sees another white rose, and another clue.

**You are getting closer to your destination. Stop by Nick's florist, for your last clue.**

Olivia starts to wonder what is going on. She takes her two white roses, and heads for Nicks florist shop. When she arrives there, she notices Melinda standing there, with yet another box. Melinda gives her a hug, and she to walks off into the night. Olivia opens the box, and sees not only another white rose, but a cd. There is one more note in the box as well.

**Listen to this song, as you make your way to Central Park. Go to the carousel, and there you will meet your knight in shining armor.**

Olivia begans to cry. Now she knew who was sending her on this wild goose chase. Olivia gets back into her car, and slips the cd into the player. The song The Day I Fall In Love starts to play. Olivia arrives at the carousel at Central Park. She notices her extended family standing there. Olivia starts to cry, when she sees Fin standing before her. He picks her up, and carries her to the carousel, and sets her down on one of the horses, as tears flow from her eyes. He opens the box that is in his hand, and pulls out a ring. Olivia's eyes get real big, when Fin takes her hand.

**"Olivia you are my strength, and my inspiration. I feel in love with you the first time I met you. Now I am asking you to marry me," **Fin asks her, as everybody surrounds the couple.

**"Yes, oh yes." **Olivia tells him.


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to say sorry for not updating this for a while. I have had so many things going on with my life. My oldest son is back in school now, trying to get things ready for another year of Special Olympics, I was in the hospital for a couple of days, and trying to find a job as well. I will try and update once a week. Thanks for reading.**

***************************************************************************************************

**True Colors**

**By Donna **

**Chapter 22**

**Two weeks later**

Olivia and Fin are at the local baby boutique, picking out stuff for the nursery, when they spot Kathy and the twins looking at mobiles. Lizzie spots Fin, and runs towards him.

"Uncle Fin, aunt Liv," she calls out to them excitedly. She puts her arms around Fin, as Kathy approaches them with Dickie.

"Hey you two, how are you?" Kathy asks them, as she give Olivia a hug.

"We couldn't be better. I just came back from my appointment today, and everything is going good. Our little girl is growing, and each time I hear the heartbeat, I get more and more excited," Olivia tells Kathy. Kathy looks over at Fin.

"Have you two picked out a name for the baby yet?" Kathy asks him.

Fin looks over at Olivia with a smile.

"Yes we have. We are going to name her Alexandra Casey." Fin tells her.

"Have you picked out a name for your little boy?" Olivia asks her.

"The children and I decided on a name last night. We thought it would be great if we honored Elliot, so we are naming the baby after him." Kathy tells them. Fin looks at his watch.

"I had better get going, or Cragen is going to kill me if I am late," Fin tells the ladies, as he leans in to give Olivia a kiss.

"I will see you at home, later on. Will you be alright?" Fin asks her. Olivia tells him, that she will be just fine, gives him another kiss, as Fin walks out the door.

"Hey how about we go out for dinner." Kathy tells Olivia.

"Sounds good to me," Olivia tells her, as they exit the store.

**************************************

Kathleen Stabler sits in her room, wondering what she is going to do for the evening. With her dad gone, Maureen heading off to college, and her mom pregnant with another baby, she feels like she is being pushed off to the side. She gets up from the bed, and heads to the closet. Looking over the clothes hanging there, picks out a skimpy outfit, knowing that her dad would never approve, she heads for the bathroom, takes a quick shower, and gets dressed. After doing her makeup, and grabbing her purse, she calls her best friend Tanya.

"Hey Tanya, Kathleen here. How about we head out on the town this evening?" Kathleen asks her.

"Sounds great, but won't your mom object?" Tanya asks her.

"She won't know that I'm gone, she is to busy getting ready to have this next baby," Kathleen tells her.

"I will meet you at the mall," Tanya tells her. Kathleen hangs up the phone, and leaves the house, heading for the mall. When she arrives there, she meets up with Tanya, and two of their other friends. Melanie, and Stacey.

"Kathleen, I'm surprised that your mom, let you out of the house," Stacey tells her.

"Mom is to occupied right now. She is helping Maureen get ready to head off to college in September, and helping one of her friends with planning their wedding, the twins, and the new baby on the way. She doesn't have time for me," Katleen tells them. What do you all want to do?"

"I heard about this new nightclub, that just opened up. How about we go and check it out?" Melanie asks them. The other girls nod in agreement.

"Aren't you going to need id to get in?" Kathleen asks Melanie.

"Don't worry, I have it covered" as Melanie reaches into her purse, and pulls out four fake ids. She hands each girl their ids. "Are we ready to party?" Melanie asks them, as they head off to the nightclub.

They reach the nightclub, and show the bouncer at the door their ids. He looks them over, and then motions for them to go inside. The music is playing loudly, lots of people are there, dancing, drinking at the bar, necking in the corners, or just talking amongst themselves. The girls start to mingle with the crowd. Kathleen spots an older man, standing over at the bar, and goes over, and starts talking with him.

"Hey there handsome," Kathleen starts talking with him.

"Well hello there sweetness," the man answers back at her. "What's your name?"

"Kathleen," she tells him. How about you?"

"My friends call me Lowell," he tells her, as he motions for the bartender to bring them a couple of drinks. Kathleen slams down the first drink, and Lowell buys her another one. After slamming down five drinks, she excuses herself into the ladies restroom. When she is gone, Lowell slips a powder into her next drink. Kathleen returns from the restroom.

"Sorry about that, I was feeling a little sick," she tells him, as he hands her another drink.

"No worries," Lowell tells her, as she slams down the drink. "No worries at all.

*************************************

Kathy and Olivia return back at Kathy's place after having a nice evening out. She makes them both a cup of tea, and notices that Kathleen is out of the house.

"Kathleen must have stepped out for awhile with her friends," Kathy tells Olivia. "I think I will give Tanya a call. She picks up the phone, and dials Tanya's number. A gentleman answers the phone.

"Is Kathleen there?" Kathy asks Tanya's father.

"No I thougth Tanya had went over to your house," he tells her. Kathy thanks him, and hangs up the phone. She turns to Olivia.

"I wonder where she could be?" Kathy tells Olvia in a concerned voice. A few minutes later the phone rings.

"Mom, Kathleen here. I am at the movies with my friends," Kathleen lies to her mother.

"I am so glad that you called me, I was beginning to worry about you," Kathy tells her.

"I am feeling really tired, so I am going to stay over at Melanies tonight," Kathleen again lies to her mother.

"Ok, but remember, we have to be at the dress makers tomorrow, so we can have our dresses fitted for Fin and Olivia's wedding," Kathy tells her.

"I will be there," Kathleen tells her, as she hangs up the phone, and walks out of the nightclub with Lowell.

"Kathleen is going to stay at a friends house tonight," Kathy tells Olivia, as goes into the kitchen, and pours a cup of tea. Olivia drinks her tea, and looks over at the clock, Olivia turns to Kathy, and tells her that she needs to be getting home. Kathy sees her out the door. She closes the door, and heads for her room.

***********************************************************

Sitting at home, Olivia waits for Fin to arrive home. She sits down on the couch, and starts watching a movie. After the movie is over, she decides to head off to bed. She starts to lock up the house, when she hears a knock on the door. Going to the door, she looks through the peep hole, and sees Kathleen standing there. Olivia unlocks the door, and stands in the doorway, in complete shock at the sight of Kathleen.

"God, Kathleen, what happened?" Olivia asks her.

"Please Olivia, please help me. I was raped," Kathleen tells her, as she falls into Olivia's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The words rape, rang through Olivia's ears. She had heard it so many times from other victims, but she didn't realize it would hit so close to home. Helping Kathleen to the couch, Olivia grabs her phone, and starts dialing. Kathleen puts her hand on the phone, trying to stop her.

"You're not going to call my mom?" Kathleen asks her. "She won't understand."

"I need to call your mom, she will understand," Olivia tells her, as she starts dialing the number.

Hearing the phone ring, Kathy opens the bathroom door, and yells for Lizzie to answer the phone. Lizzie comes running into the bathroom, with the phone in her hand.

"Mom! It's aunt Liv, she needs to talk with you right away," Lizzie tells her, as she hands the phone over to her mom. Dripping wet, Kathy puts the phone to her ear.

"Liv, what's going on? She asks her, sounding concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kathy," Olivia tells her. "It's Kathleen, she has been raped."

Kathy drops the phone on the bathroom floor, and leans up aganist the shower wall, letting the water cascade down her face. A moment later she steps from the shower, and picks up the phone.

"Kathy, are you ok?" Liv asks her.

"Yeah I'm ok, I will meet you and Kathleen at the hospital." Kathy tells her. "Olivia please stay with her."

"You know that I am not going to leave her," Olivia tells her, as she hangs up the phone, and dials 911.

**********************************************

Fin and Munch are sitting at their desks, typing up reports, and talking. Munch reaches into his desk, and pulls out box, that has been wrapped up. He pushes the box towards Fin.

"I know this is early, you and Liv still have another three months before the baby is born, but I can't wait for you to see it." Munch tells him, as Fin takes the box, and unwraps it. Fin then opens the top of the box, and pulls out a pink blanket, and a stuffed bunny.

"John, this is to precious. I'm sure Liv is going to love this," Fin tells him, as the phone at his desk starts ringing. Munch picks up the phone, a few seconds later, he hangs up the phone, and turns to Fin.

"That was Olivia. She is at the hospital with Kathleen," Munch tells Fin.

"God, is she alright, what about the baby?" Fin begins to question him. Munch puts his hand on his shoulder, and tries to get him to calm down.

"Olivia and the baby are fine. It's Kathleen," Munch tells him. "She was raped.

"Does Kathy know?" Fin asks him.

"She is on her way to the hospital now," Munch tells him. "Olivia wants us to come over to get the rape kit, and get it to Warner right away." Fin grabs his jacket and heads out the door, with Munch behind him.

*******************************************

Cragen and Donnelly are out for a nice dinner. It had been quite awhile since the judge had been out on a date. Treatments were going well, even though it did leave her feeling tired and worn out. Taking another sip of sparkling cider, Cragen puts down his glass.

"How are the treatments going?" He asks Elizabeth, as he tries to start up a conversation.

"They're a bitch," Elizabeth tells him. "I sit in this room for four hours, while a nasty connoction of drugs is pumped through my arm. I sit there and pray that I don't start vomitting in front of everybody."

"Don't worry, at least now you have two weeks off the treatments," Cragen tells her.

"I will be happy, when it is all over," she tells him, as she breathes a sigh of relief. A few minutes later Cragen pays the bill, and him and Elizabeth walk out of the resturant arm in arm.

Arriving back at Donnelly's place. Cragen gives her a small kiss on the lips.

"Won't you come in for a night cap?" She asks him. Cragen gives her another kiss.

"You need your rest, and I need to go and see how Kathy and Liv are both doing," Cragen tells her, as he gives her a hug, and walks down the front walk. Donnelly stands there, watching as Cragen walks out of sight, wondering if she has just found the one for her.

As Cragen gets into his car, his cell phone beeps, with a text message. He flips open the lid, and reads it. He puts the phone down on the passenger seat, flips the car around, and races towards the hospital.

***********************************************

The ambulance arrives at the hospital. Kathleen is taken to the back, with Olivia following close behind.

"Are you her mother?" A young nurse asks Olivia.

"No, but I am a police officer and close personal friend of the family," she tells the nurse. The nurse allows for Olivia to come back.

"Cheryl, our rape victim is here," the nurse tells another nurse sitting at the nurses station.

"Curtain two please. I will get the rape kit right away," the other nurse tells her, as Kathleen is wheeled into the room. The curtain is pulled to insure Kathleen's privacy. The nurse hands her gown.

"Go ahead and put this on, make sure that you leave your clothes on the floor," the nurse tells her.

Kathleen goes and starts to undress, the tears start rolling down her face.

"Aunt Liv, I am so scared," she tells Olivia. "I just wanted to go out and have a good time with my friends. I didn't think anything bad would happen."

"Kathleen, exactly what happened, after you called your mom?" Olivia asks her. "I thought you were going to stay the night at Melanie's house."

"I lied to mom," Kathleen begins to confess. " I went out with three of my friends. Melanie, Stacey, and Tanya." She tells Olivia, as she goes over and climbs up on the bed. The nurse comes back in, and has her lie down. As the nurse does the rape kit, she continues to tell Olivia what happened.

"We went to this night club, on Jackson and 5th. We got in, and we all seperated from each other. I went over to the bar, and this gentleman standing there, ordered me a drink. We started to talk. After having a few drinks, I excused myself to the ladies room. I was feeling a little sick. I returned, and put down the last drink. We talked some more, and then I started feeling really sick to my stomach, and feeling really tired. I called mom, and told her, that I was staying at Melanie's house for the night. After hanging up with mom, I think I passed out. When I woke up, I found myself in what looked like a motel room, with him on top of me." Kathleen tells Olivia.

The nurse finishes the rape kit, she hands her a fresh bar of soap, and a towel.

"You can go in there and take a shower, the doctor will come in and see you in a few minutes. Before leaving the room, the nurse hands her a cup with three pills in it.

"I need you to take these for me," the nurse tells her.

"What for?" Kathleen shoots back at her.

"Two of them is an antibotic in case he has any std's and the other one is the morning after pill." The nurse tells her. Kathleen pops the pills into mouth, and washes them down. She heads to the bathroom. Olivia excuses herself, and walks out of the room. As she steps out of the room, she sees Kathy coming towards her. Olivia gives her a hug.

"How is Kathleen?" Kathy asks Olivia.

"She is in taking a shower now. I still need to ask her a few more questions, and then she should be able to go home soon." Olivia tells her, as Kathy steps into the room.

*******************************************

Fin and Munch arrive at the hospital, just as Cragen pulls up in the parking lot. He gets out of his car, and races toward them.

"I just got the text message from Liv, is everything ok with her and the baby?" Cragen asks them.

"Liv and the baby are fine." Munch tells him. "It's Kathleen, she has been raped." Cragen stops in his tracks and looks at his detectives.

"When did this happen?" Cragen wants to know.

"It happened sometime this evening. Olivia has been with her, ever since Kathleen showed up on our doorstep." Fin tells him.

The three of them walk through the doors of the emergency room. A nurse holding a paper bag, meets them at the door.

"You must dectives Fin and Munch?" She tells them. " I was told to give this to you."

Fin takes the bag from her, and thanks her. He tells Cragen, that he is heading to give it to Warner. Cragen nods to him, as he leaves the hospital.

Olivia comes out to the waiting room, and spots Cragen and Munch standing there talking.

"Where's Fin?" Olivia asks them.

"He is taking Kathleen's rape kit to Warner's office." Cragen tells her. How is Kathleen holding up?"

"Kathleen is doing great?" Olivia tells him. "I have a few more questions to ask her." Olivia heads back to see Kathleen again. She enters the room.

"I need to ask Kathleen a few more questions," she tells Kathy. Kathy steps out of the room, and closes the door behind her. She sits down on the floor, next to the door.

"Kathleen, do you remember your attackers name or anything about him?" Olivia asks her.

"Yeah, he introduced himself. Called himself Lowell." Kathleen tells her. "He seemed like a nice gentleman." Kathleen begins to sob. Olivia gives her a hug.

"Don't worry, we are going to find him, and bring him to justice." Olivia tells her. Kathy sits outside the closed door, listening to the details Kathleen is giving to Olivia. Tears streaking down her face.

*******************************************

Fin arrives at Warner's office, he goes inside and sees Melinda sitting at her desk, reading over some papers. Fin hands her the paper bag.

"I was told to bring this to you right away," Fin tells her. "It's Kathleen Stabler's rape kit. Everything has been processed." Melinda takes the bag from Fin.

"How are Liv and the baby doing?" Warner asks Fin.

"They are both doing good." Fin tells her. "As soon as you get the results, please contact us." Warner shakes her head, as Fin walks out the door. He gets in his car, and heads back to the hospital.

Warner starts going over the evidence that has just been brought to her. She gets the hair from the evidence bag, and starts running the dna on it. Warner hopes to have a result soon.

Fin arrives back at the hospital. He spots everybody standing in the waiting area. Kathleen is sitting in one of the chairs.

"Kathleen, how are you feeling?" Fin asks her, as he gives her a hug. Kathleen sits there looking out the window. Kathy puts her arms around her daughter.

"Ready to go sweety?" Kathy asks her, as she helps her up. Olivia hands her a card.

"Call them, they can help," Olivia tells her. Kathy thanks her, and gives her a hug.

Cragen tells Fin to take Liv home, and get some rest. "I will call as soon as we find something out from Warner."

Fin wraps his arm around Liv, and the two walk out of the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Walking into the 1-6 the next morning, both Olivia and Fin noticed an asian man sitting in Cragen's office.

"Wonder who could be talking with Cragen?" Fin asks, as he goes to his desk to pull out some paper work. In a few minutes Cragen comes out of his office, and sees Olivia standing there.

"Liv, I need to see you in my office," Cragen tells her. Liv walks into his office.

"Liv, this is Dr. George Huang." Cragen introduces the two. "He has been working with your mother, and wants to talk with you." Olivia turns towards the door, and starts to walk out.

"Please stay, and just hear the doctor out," Cragen tells her. Olivia sits down, not very happy to hear about how her drunk mother is getting better. Huang sits down in the chair next to her.

"Your mother, Serena has been with us for six months now. Her therapy is coming along well." Huang pauses for a moment. Putting her hands through her hair, Olivia lets out a sigh.

"You came all the way down here, just to tell me that my mother's therapy is going well." Olivia tells him.

"There is one more thing." Huang tells her. Your mother wants to see you. She wants to tell you the whole story of what happened the night she was raped." Huang tells her.

Standing up slowly from the chair, Olivia grabs her coat, and storms out of the office. She brushes past Fin and John. Seeing Cragen and the asian man walking out of the office, Fin goes over to them.

"WHAT THE HELL. What did you say to Liv, to make her that upset, and storm out of here?" Fin question the asian man.

"Calm down Fin," Cragen tells him. "This is Dr. George Huang, he is working with Liv's mother Serena up at the psych hosptial." Dr. Huang extends his hand, Fin takes it, and barely shakes his hand.

"I am here in behalf of Serena." Huang tells Fin. "Serena wants to see her daughter. I think it would help both of them, if this were to happen."

"I don't think this would be a very good time right now," Fin tells Huang, as he walks away from him, and goes back to his desk, and sits down. Huang walks over to him, pulls out a card from his pocket, and hands it to him.

"Here, if she changes her mind. "Huang tells him. "Have her give me a call, as he walks out of the precinct. Fin stands up, grabs his coat, and looks over at John.

"I am going to go out, and find Liv." Fin tells him.

* * *

Seeing her daughter's light off in her room, Kathy begins to wonder why Kathleen has not gotten up for her first day of school. Kathy opens the door, and walks in, she goes over to the lump laying in the bed, and shakes it.

"Go away," Kathleen tells the person shaking her.

"Kathleen Stabler, time to get up, and get ready for school." Kathy tells her. "You are already late.

"Not going, can't make me," Kathleen tells her, as she pulls the blanket back up over her head.

"Young lady, this is your junior year. I am not going to let you throw away your future," Kathy tells her, as she pulls the blankets completely off of her.

Kathleen gets up from the bed in a huff, she grabs her clothes, and starts to get dressed. After getting dressed, Kathleen grabs her bookbag, and starts to head for the door.

"I will drive you and the twins to school," Kathy tells her, as she yells for Dickie and Lizzie to hurry up.

On the drive to school, Kathleen sits next to Kathy, texting on her cell phone.

"Who are you texting?" Kathy questions her daughter. Kathleen closes the lid, and turns to her mom.

"None of your business," Kathleen sarcastically tells her. Lizzie and Dickie are sitting in the back snickering back and forth.

"She's texting her boyfriend," Dicke tells her, as he is making kissing noises.

"Shut up, you little worm," Kathleen tells him, as she reaches back, and punches him in the leg.

"Mom, Kathleen just hit me," Dickie tells Kathy. Having enough, Kathy pulls the car over, and looks at all of her children.

"Stop it this instance. Kathleen quit hitting your brother, Dickie and Lizzie, quit picking on your sister. Let's make this trip to school a quiet one." Kathy tells them, as she pulls the car back out into traffic. Arriving at Kathleen's school, Kathleen gets out of the car, grabs her bookbag, and shuts the car door.

"I will pick you up here at 3:00," Kathy tells her.

"Ok, whatever," Kathleen tells her, as Kathy drives away. Kathleen watches as her mother drives away, she then turns around, and walks the oppoiste direction of the school. Walking four blocks, she notices her boyfriend standing there waiting for her.

"I thought you would never make it," Brandon tells her.

"I had a hard time escaping the Task Master," Kathleen tells him. She jumps on the back of Brandon's motorcycle, and the two take off.

* * *

Fin starts checking out all the shops, that sit along the route of the 1-6. He finally spots Liv sitting in the local coffee shop. He goes in, and goes to her table, and sits down.

"Sorry I ran out of there like that," Liv tell him. Fin grabs her hand, and starts to stroke it.

"No problems baby girl." Fin tells her. "Are you going to go and talk with your mother." Olivia takes a sip of her tea, and puts the cup down.

"I don't know." Olivia tells him. "Part of me says that I should go, and hear what she has to say, but the other part, says that you are tired of hearing her excuses."

"I am here to support you, if you decide to go and see her." Fin tells her, as he pays the bill, and they walk out of the coffee shop. When they get back to the precinct, they notice that Warner is there.

"Melinda, I hope you have good news for us," Olivia tells her. Melinda hands her some papers.

"I ran the hair sample that was found on Kathleen's underwear, and this name came up in the system. A one Lowell Harris." Melinda tells them. John walks in carrying a another folder.

"I ran the name through the system. He works as a prison guard at Sealview, he is married, and has two daughters." John tells him.

"Looks like Mr. Harris, has a double life." Fin tells him. "Let's go, and give him a visit." Liv starts to grab her coat.

"Liv, you stay here." Fin tells her. "I don't want you out on the streets now." Liv sits back down at her desk, as John and her true love walk out the door. As she sits at her desk, the phone rings, Olivia answers it, and hears Casey's voice on the other end.

"Liv, I need you to come over to the courthouse," Casey tells her. After hanging up, Liv grabs her coat, and lets the officer by the door, that she is going to run over to the courthouse. He shakes his head, as she walks out of the office.

* * *

Arriving at the courthouse, Olivia sees Cragen coming out of Donnelly's office.

"What are you doing here?" Cragen asks her.

"Casey called me, told me to come over to the courthouse right away." Olivia tells him. Smiling Cragen lets her pass by. As she is walking towards Casey's office, she sees Kathy standing outside her office.

"Kathy, what brings you here?" Olivia asks her.

"I'm not sure, I got a call from Alex, she told me to come to the courthouse," Kathy tells her.

"I got the same call from Casey," Olivia tells her suspiciously. They walk into Casey's office, and notcie the lights are off. Kathy turns on the light, and four ladies yell. "SURPRISE." They see that Casey's office is decorated in pink and blue.

"What is going on?" Kathy asks them.

"We all got together, and decided to throw you and Olivia a baby shower." Alex tells them, as she gives the two expecting mother's a hug.

"This was really nice of you," Olivia tells them.

"Don't thank us." Casey tells her. "Thank Judge Petrosky, it was her idea."

"Thank you Lena, this is just so sweet," Olivia tells her.

"No problem." Judge Petrovsky tells them. After the party Olivia tells everybody, that she needs to get back to the 1-6, and finish up some paperwork. Casey follows her out of the office.

"Wait up Liv, I go down to the lobby with you, I have to get a few things down there." Casey tells her.

The two ladies enter the elevator. Casey pushes the button for the front lobby, as the elevator descends down, there is a loud thud, and the elevator car shakes.

"What was that?" Casey asks. "Damn the elevator has stopped."

"Hopefully the elevator starts up soon." Olivia tells her. Casey picks up the emergency phone, and starts talking to someone outside of the elevator.

"How much longer, before they get this elevator fixed?" Casey asks them.

"Not sure, how are you doing in there?" The voice asks her.

"CASEY!!!, Tell them to hurry up," Olivia screams at her. "MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Casey spins around quickly, to see that Olivia has slumped to the floor in pain.

"Did you just say, your water broke?" Casey asks her.

"YES!!" Olivia yells at her. Casey puts the phone back to her ear.

"Please hurry, my friends water just broke." Casey screams into the phone. While Casey and Olivia are trapped in the elevator a crowd starts forming around the closed doors. In the crowd Trevor steps forward.

"What's going on?" he asks another woman standing by. The woman turns to him.

"Elevator broke down with two woman trapped inside." She tells him. "Not sure if I heard right, but sounds like one of them is in labor." Trevor begins to wonder who the lady could be.

A couple of minutes later the firedepartment begins to clear the area, away from the elevator. One of the men goes up to the closed door.

"How are you two doing?" He asks Casey and Olivia. Casey goes over to the door.

"My friend is eight months pregnant, and her water broke." Casey tells the firefighter.

"Just hang in there, they are trying to fix the problem right now." He tells Casey. "How far along are your friends contractions.

"Every three minutes, and they are coming strong." Olivia yells out in pain.

Casey's face turns a pasty white, as she backs away from Olivia.

"I have delievered a baby before. I don't know what I am doing." Casey tells her.

"We will walk you through it." The firefighter tells her. "Paramedics are on their way.

"Hurry, this hurts so much." Olivia yells at Casey.

"Hang in there, help is on the way," Casey tells her, as she begins to wonder, if she will be delivering her best friends baby.

* * *

Fin and Munch arrive at the home of Lowell Harris. Opening the gate, they notice a nice manicured lawn, toys lay out in the yard, the house is small, but it looks comfortable, with it's blue and white paint job. They walk up the six steps to the front door, and knock on the door. A young girl opens the door.

"Hello. Who are you?" The little girl asks

"My name is Munch, and this here is Fin, we are police officers." Munch tells her, while he shows her the badge." Is your daddy home?"

The little girl turns around, and runs back in the house.

"Daddy, the police are here to see you." The little girl yells at him. Lowell hearing the words police, turns around and starts bolting out toward the back.

"Damn, we have a runner," Fin tells John. "You take the back and I will try and block him off from the front.

Munch sees Lowell running down the back alley, and takes up chase after him. Fin goes down the alley on the next street, jumps a fence, and waits. Lowell climbs the fence, not seeing Fin standing there, he leaps over the fence. Fin grabs a hold of him.

"Come here," Fin tells him, as puts him on the ground. " Why are you running Lowell?" Fin puts the cuffs on him, and reads him his rights, telling him that he is under arrest for the rape of Kathleen Stabler. Fin leads him to the car.

Arriving at the 1-6, the detectives take Lowell into the intergation room.

"Have a seat," Fin tells him. Lowell sits down in the chair, while Fin and John sit on the other side of the table.

"What am I doing here again?" Lowell questions the detectives.

Fin throws a folder at him, Lowell picks it up, and looks at the picture of Kathleen, shakes his head, and throws it back at Fin.

"Have you forgot that you raped this young lady," Fin tells him.

"Oh her, yeah." Lowell sneers at Fin and Munch. "She wanted it, it was consenual." Fin sits on top of the table top, looking right at Lowell.

"Then explain the bruises in between her legs," Fin tells him. "Looks like fun. Hearing the door open, Lowell turns his head. In walks Carolyn Maddox.

"My client has nothing more to say," Carolyn tell them. "Either charge him, or he is going home." As she leads Lowell out of the interagation room.

"Damn," Fin tells Munch, as he slams the folder down onto the table.

Cragen walks into the room, and looks over at Fin.

"Fin, there is a problem over at the courthouse." Cragen tries to tell Fin. "The elevator broke down, with Casey and Olivia in it." As Fin starts to bolt for the door, Cragen stops him.

"There is something else," Cragen tells him. "Olivia has gone into labor." Fin pushes Munch out of the way, and runs out the door, almost knocking two police officers over.

* * *

"Hurry please, Casey." Olivia tells her, as another rush of pain rocks her entire body. "This baby is not waiting any longer. Afraid of not knowing what to do, Casey goes back over to the door.

"Please get us out of here." Casey tells the firefighter," My friend's baby is coming now." The firefighter tells her, to check to see if the babys head is crowning.

Casey looks, and sees that the baby's head is crowning.

"Yes, the head is crowning." Casey tells him. "Oh God, what do I do?"

"You are going to have to calm down." The firefighter tells her. "Just relax, and have your friend bear down, and push."

Getting behind Olivia for support, Casey tells her to "push." Bearing down with all that she has, Olivia pushes until Casey stops counting. The firefighter, tells her to wait until the next contraction starts.

"Oh God, where is Fin, I really want Fin here." Olivia tells Casey.

"Fin is on his way," Casey tries to reinsure her best friend.

"Another contraction is coming," Olivia screams.

"Push again." Casey tells her. "Come on, you can do it." After the count, Casey notices that the head is out.

"The head is out." Casey tells the firefighter. "What do I do now?"

"Is the cord wrapped around the baby's neck?" The firefighter asks her.

"Yes, yes it is." Casey tells him.

"Gently take your pinkie, slip it under the cord, and gently lift it over the baby's head." He tells her. Casey does as he instructs. "Now on the next contraction, rotate the baby a little, so that the shoulders will come out."

"Casey, the next contraction is coming." Olivia tells her. Casey takes the babys head, and gently rotates her shoulders, just as the shoulders come out, the rest of the baby quickly slips out. Casey gets a hold of the baby, but she notices that something is wrong.

"The baby is not breathing," she yells at the door. People who have gathered around the elevator doors, begin to worry. A few minutes later, Fin, Cragen, and Munch come running into the courthouse, and make their way to the crowd of people, standing around the elevators. Two paramedics, stop Fin.

"You need to step back." The paramedic tells him. Fin shoves him out of the way.

"That's my girlfriend in there, and she is having my baby," Fin shouts at him. The paramedic steps out of his way, while Fin makes it to the elevator doors, and begins to speak.

"Liv, baby girl, how are you doing?" Fin asks her through the stuck elevator doors.

"Fin, the baby is not breathing," Olivia tells him, with a scared tone in her voice. The firefighter tells Casey, to breathe two small puffs into the babys nose. Casey breathes the two breaths into the baby. The baby lets out a weak cry.

"She's breathing," Casey yells out.

Fin sits down on the floor, next to the elevator. Tears of joy and relief start to fall from his eyes.

* * *

Kathy arrives at Kathleens school to pick her up, but notices that Kathleen is not there to meet her. Kathy begins to get worried, and calls Kathleen's cell phone, but it goes right to her voicemail. Kathy leaves her a message.

"Damn it Kathleen, where in the hell are you?" Kathleen screams into the phone. "I am tired of playing your games." She closes the lid down on the phone, and dials Olivias number. It to goes straight to voice mail.

"Liv, is Kathleen with you?" she asks, not realizing the trouble Olivia is in. Kathy hangs up the phone, and decides to head back to her house, to see if Kathleen had come home. When she arrives back at home, Dickie and Lizzie come running out of the house.

"Is Kathleen here?" She asks the twins.

"No, but Uncle Munch called." Dickie tells her. "It sounds important. Kathy picks up the phone, and dials Johns number, but instead of getting him, she gets his voicemail.

"This is not my lucky day." Kathy tells the twins. "John, Kathy, call me." A few minutes later Kathleen comes stumbling through the door.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Kathy asks her, as she goes over, and smells her breath.

"I've been out, and about mom," Kathleen tells her, as she slurs her words.

"Did you go to school today?" Kathy wants to know.

"Nope, don't need it." Kathleen yells back at her.

"Kathleen, I don't want to see you right now." Kathy tells her. "Just get out of my face." Kathy rushes into her bedroom, shuts the door, and yells out in frustration.

"God Elliot, why did you have to die. Why couldn't the driver of the other car die," Kathy yells out, as she lays down on the bed, sobbing into her pillow.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lizzie and Dickie hear Kathy crying, and slowly open the bedroom door, and walk in. Lizzie lays her head down on her mom.

"It's ok mom." Lizzie tells her. "Don't cry mom." Kathy picks up her head, and gives both of the twins a hug.

"I will be ok." Kathy tells them. "I'm just tired, and I want to have this baby soon." Kathy looks over at the clock.

"I had better call Aunt Liv, and see if she made it back to the 1-6 ok." Kathy tells the twins. She picks up the phone, and dials Cragens number. Cragen answers his phone.

"Don, I tried calling Olivia, but her phone keeps going to voice mail." Kathy tells him.

"Kathy, something has happened" Cragen tells her, as he is interupted by Kathy.

"Oh God, is Olivia ok?" Kathy asks him, in a paniced voice.

"Olivia and Casey are trapped on the elevator at the courthouse." Don tells her. "Olivia gave birth to her baby daughter." Kathy drops the phone, and sits down on the bed. The twins come over to her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Lizzie asks her.

"Aunt Liv, just had her baby," Kathy tells the twins, as she gets up from the bed, she hollers for Kathleen.

"Kathleen, I need you to watch your brother and sister for me." Kathy tells her.

"What for?" Kathleen asks in a sarcastic voice. Kathy takes her daughter by the shoulders.

"I don't have time to argue with you. "Kathy tells her. "Aunt Liv, just had her baby." Grabbing her keys and purse, and heading out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, the elevator becomes unstuck, and with another thud, the car is finally brought down to the first level. Fin goes over to the door.

"Please sir, let the paramedics get in there." The firefighter tells him. Cragen goes over to him.

"Let them do their job," Cragen tells him. Fin steps out of the way. A few minutes later, the paramedics push the gurney out, with Olivia and their baby daughter. Fin goes over to them, and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"I am so sorry, that I wasn't there for you, or our daughter," Fin tells Olivia. Olivia puts her finger on his lips.

"SSHH." She tells him. "It's all right. Casey did a beautiful job, and now our little Alexandra." Fin looks over, and sees Casey standing off in the shadows.

"Casey, I think you should ride with Liv, and the baby in the ambulance." Fin tells her. "I will follow in the car." Casey thanks him, but tells him, that he needs to be with his family. Fin steps into the back of the ambulance. He gives Casey a hug, before the doors are closed. Turning around Casey sees Cragen approach her.

"You did good." He tells her. Casey gives him a hug.

"I had better call Alex, and let her know what is going on." Casey says, as she reaches for her cell phone. Trevor comes over, and gives her a hug as well.

"This better not mean, that you are going to go into delivering babies full time," Trevor tells her jokingly. Casey laughs back at him.

"I don't think so." Casey tells him. "I would miss being able to kick your butt in court." Trevor gives her a hug, before Casey dials Alexs number.

* * *

The ambulance arrives at the hospital. The paramedics unload the gurney, and go inside. The nurse at the admitting desk greats them.

"What do we have here?" the nurse asks the paramedic.

"Caucasian female, just gave birth in an elevator." The paramedic tells her. He takes the nurse off to the side.

"The baby has Down Syndrome," He tells her. Fin overhears him.

"You don't have to talk behind our backs." Fin tells him. "We know what our daughter has." Fin returns his attention back to his true love, and their baby daughter. The paramedic rolls the gurney into the back. The nurse comes in, and takes the baby from Olivia.

"Where are you taking my baby?" Olivia demands to know.

"We need to take the baby to the nicu." the nurse tells her. "We have to make sure that the baby is healthy. Once you are in a room, then the baby will be brought to you." Another nurse helps Olivia onto another bed, and turns to Fin.

"I need you to step out for a moment." She tells him. Fin steps out into the hallway, and spots Kathy.

"Hey Kathy," Fin yells for her. Kathy turns around, and comes up to Fin.

"Congratulations papa," Kathy tells him. "Is the little one ready for visitors.

"No not yet," Fin tells her. "They have Alexandra in the nicu. We will be able to see her later. Fin starts pacing the hallway. A few minutes later Cragen, Munch, and Casey show up at the hospital. The nurse comes out into the hallway.

"We are moving her up to a room, in about 20 minutes." The nurse tells Fin. Thanking the nurse, Fin gets the cell phone out of his pocket, and calls Ken.

"Ken, this your dad. Just wanted to let you know, that you have a baby sister. Her name is Alexandra Casey. Thought you would like to know." Fin hangs up the phone, and goes back into the room, where Olivia is laying. He goes over to her, and gives her a kiss.

"Are you up to some visitors?" He asks her. Olivia looks out the window, and sees her extended family standing out there.

"Yes," Olivia tells him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Olivia and Fins extended family enter the room. Casey goes over, and gives her friend a hug.

"You are looking mommy," Casey tells her. Olivia gives her a hug back.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Olivia tells her, as she wipes a tear from her eye. Olivia starts to cry again. Munch goes over to her.

"Little Alexandra, doesn't need to see her mommy crying," Munch tells her, as he gives her a hug. A few minutes later the nurse walks in. She grabs the chart from the wall,and puts it under the mattress of the gurney, Olivia is lying on.

"The orderly will be here in just a couple of minutes to take you to the family birthing unit." The nurse tells them. Fin thanks her, as the orderly steps inside. He undoes the brakes to the gurney, while Cragen holds the door open for him. A walk down the hallway, and through a few doors, they arrive at the birthing unit. A nurse there, checks her in, and shows her to her room. Fin finishes filling out the paperwork. Olivia turns to the nurse.

"I would like to see my baby now." Olivia tells her. The nurse smiles, as another nurse holding a pink bundle, hands her over to her mommy and daddy. Fin lays the baby in Olivia's arms. Olivia looks at her daughter.

"Your perfect," Olivia tells her, as she lays back in the bed, rocking her new daughter.

Kathy comes over, gives Olivia a hug, and gives Alexandra kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome to the world, little one. "Kathy tells the baby. "You had interesting start in life." Kathy then tells Olivia, that she needs to get going home, to the kids. Olivia gives her a hug, and tells her to go home and relax, because she's next. Kathy chuckles, as she walks out the door.

Cragen goes over, pins a medal on the baby. He wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Remember little one, if ever you wear this medal. You will always be protected." Cragen tells the sleeping baby. Olivia thanks him, as Cragen tells her and Fin, that he needs to get back to the precinct. Just as he leaves, Ken steps into the doorway.

"I thought I would stop by, and see my new sister," he tells Fin. Fin goes over, and gives him a hug.

"Thank you for coming, she is right over here," Fin tells him, as he leads him over to Olivia and Alexandra are. Ken takes a look at the baby.

"Wow, I can't believe I have a baby sister," Ken tells his dad, as he bends down, to give Olivia a hug.

"Thank you for giving my dad a second chance on love, and welcome to the family," Ken tells Olivia, and Alexandra. Fin goes over, and gives Ken a hug. Looking at the clock on the wall, Ken tells everybody, that needs to go and get ready for his date. John and Casey each go over, and give the baby a kiss, and welcome her into the world. They both decide to leave the new family, so they can have some time together. After everybody leaves, Olivia looks over at Fin.

"I have been doing some serious thinking. I would like to see my mother." Olivia tells Fin. "I can't hold this grudge for the rest of my life." Fin gives her a hug, and promises that he will call Dr. Huang in the morning. He lays down on the bed, next to Olivia and Alexandra, soon the new family is fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Fin awakens, he quietly removes himself from the bed. He goes out into the hallway, and phones Dr. Huang. Hearing the news of Alexandra's birth, Dr. Huang agrees to bring Serena to the hospital, so she can see her daughter, and new granddaughter. Fin thanks him, as he stepes back into the room, Olivia is awake, and feeding the baby. He goes over, and gives them both a kiss.

"Good morning, my sweet angels." He tells them both. "I just called Dr. Huang, and he is going to bring your mother by, later on this afternoon." Olivia gives him a hug, and thanks him. While the baby is eating, a woman walks into the room, and introduces herself.

"Good morning, I'm Megan. A care coordinator here at the hospital." She tells Olivia and Fin. Fin goes over, and shakes her hand, and shows her where she can sit down.

"I work with families of babies, who are born with Down Syndrome." She tells them. "I am not here, to tell you that you are bad parents. I am here, to help you find resources for physical therapy, speech therapy, referals to special schools, that will be able to help your daughter out in her life. She hands them some pamphlets.

"These are different organizations, that can help you out as well." Megan tells them. She gets up from the chair.

"Thank you for letting me visit with you." Megan tells them. "You have a beautiful daughter." As she leaves the room. Fin steps out of the room for a moment. He walks down the hallway, wondering if he will be able to give his daughter, the best possible life, as he turns around, at the end of the hallway, he sees Kathleen running towards him.

"Kathleen, what are you doing here?" Fin asks her. "Does your mom know that you are here?"

"Yeah mom knows, she is here as well." Kathleen tells him. "Mom went into labor this morning," Fin looks at her.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?" Fin questions her.

"I told mom, I was going to come and find you and Liv." Kathleen tells him. "Uncle Munch is with her right now." Fin starts to laugh.

"This I have to see," Fin tells her, as he pops his head into Olivia's room.

"Kathy went into labor this morning. I am going to go down and see how she is doing." Fin tells her. "Oh yeah, Munch is with her right now." Olivia starts to laugh. Fin goes down the hallway and hears screaming coming from the room on the end.

"She is in there," Kathleen tells him. As he approaches the door he sees Munch exit the room.

"I can't be in there anymore." Munch tells Fin and Kathleen. Kathleen shakes her head, as she enters the room. When she enters the room, Kathy is screaming for the doctor. Kathleen looks at her mother, and realizes the baby's head is crowning. Kathleen picks up the phone, and calls the nurses station.

"We need a doctor in room 206 right now, the baby is coming." Kathleen yells. The nurse comes running down the hallway, just as she enters the room, she grabs a blanket, and catches the baby.

"Well congratulations, it's a boy," the nurse tells her. "He came into the world quickly." Kathleen steps out into the hallway.

"It's a boy," she tells Fin and Munch. Fin tells Kathleen, that he will be back a little later, to see the new baby, and that he will bring Olivia down to see him as well. As Fin walks back down the hallway to Olivia's room, he sees Dr. Huang and Serena coming into the unit. He goes over, and shakes hands with Dr. Huang. Dr. Huang turns to Serena.

"Serena, this is Fin Tutuola, he is Olivia's boyfriend and father to your granddaughter." Huang tells her. Serena slowly shakes hands with Fin.

"Good to meet you." She tells him. Fin slowly opens the door.

"Liv, you have a visitor," Fin tells her, as he steps to the side, and lets Serena walk in. Olivia looks up at her mom.

"Hello mom, come and meet your new granddaughter." Olivia tells her. "This Alexandra Casey Benson- Tutuola." Serena starts to cry, when she sees the beautiful granddaughter laying in the pink blanket.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Olivia hands Alexandra to her mother, but Serena backs away.

"I don't know if I can do this," Serena tells her daughter. Olivia again offers the bundle to her mother.

"Go ahead mom, she is your granddaughter," Olivia tells her. Serena slowly takes the baby girl, and starts to rock her gently, as tears fall from her eyes.

"I screwed up so bad in my life," she tells the sleeping baby. " I want to make things right for my family." Olivia gets up, goes over to her mom, and gives her a hug.

"How about we all start over," Olivia tells her. Serena gives her daughter a hug, as they look at the precious baby that is before them. A few minutes later, Fin walks back into the room.

"I have some good news for both of you," Fin tells the ladies. "I was talking to Dr. Huang, and he is going to talk to the judge, about letting you go home." Serena looks up at Fin, just as Huang walks through the door.

"I will be talking with the judge tomorrow," Huang tells Serena. "Hopefully we will have you home next week." Serena looks over at Huang.

"I don't know if I can do it," Serena tells him. "I don't have anyplace to go, and I have been doing so well in my treatment."

"Since we are starting over, and I want you to be a part of our lives. How about you come and live with Fin, Alexandra, and I," Olivia tells her. Serena walks over to the window, and looks out.

"I don't know if I could do that," Serena tells her. Olivia gives her a hug.

"Sure you can mom. Fin and I will be there to help you along," Olivia tells her. As they are talking Megan walks into the room.

"Hello again. I see that you have company," Megan tells them. "Olivia how would you and Alexandra like to go home today?" Looking up at Megan.

"Where do I sign the papers?" Olivia asks her, as Megan hands her the release forms. Olivia signs the forms, and then hands them back to Megan.

"I will take these to the nurse, and hopefully you will be out of here within the hour," Megan tells the family.

"Thank you for everything," Fin tells Megan.

"I will be out to your house to make a home visit, and remember to call the support group that I gave you. They are a great group of people, and they will really help you," Megan tells them. Fin takes the card from Megan, and thanks her, as she walks out the door. Fin picks up his daughter.

"Are you ready to go home?" Fin asks his daughter, as she wringles in her pink blanket.

* * *

I'am going to step out for a few," Kathleen tells her mother. Kathy looks up at her daughter.

"Don't go to far," Kathy tells her daughter. "John is bringing Lizzie and Dickie by." Kathleen rolls her eyes at her mother.

"God mom, I am 16 years old, I am tired of being treated like a little kid," Kathleen yells at her mom, as she starts to head for the door.

"Kathleen, I am getting tired of your attitude. Ever since your father died, you have been nothing but a complete Bitch." Kathy yells back at her. Kathleen not hearing her mother, walks out the door, and down the hallway. Kathy frustrated with her daughter's attitude starts to cry.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Kathy asks herself, as she gently rocks the baby boy in her arms. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door, and John pokes his head in.

"Hey I have a couple of visitors for you," John tells Kathy, as the twins come running into the room. Kathy stops them from running.

"You need to be quiet," Kathy tells them, as she shows them their new baby brother.

"Dickie, Lizzie. This is your baby brother Eli," Kathy tells them. Lizzie looks at her new brother, but Dickie being aperehensive, goes and sits down in the chair by the wall, and starts playing his video games. Kathy looks over at John.

"Has he been like this all morning?" she asks John.

"Ever since I told them, that I was taking them to visit you at the hospital." John tells her.

"Dickie, what's wrong?" Kathy asks him. Are you not happy with your new brother?" Dickie looks up from his game.

"I guess," he tells his mom. "I am just scared." As he continues to play his game.

"Scared, of what?" Kathy asks him. Dickie puts down his game, gets up quickly from the chair, and starts to run out the door.

"When you go to the hospital, you don't come home," Dickie yells, as he runs down the hallway. John looks over at Kathy.

"What was that all about?" he asks Kathy. Kathy begins to cry.

"I should have known," Kathy tells John. "He is having a hard time with the hospital, since this is the place where Elliot died." Kathy gets up, puts on her robe.

"I need to go and find him," Kathy tells John. John looks at her.

"You stay here. You need to be with Eli and Lizzie." John tells Kathy, as he goes off to find Dickie.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I have an interview for a job today. I will do another chapter tomorrow, and make it longer. Have a great day everybody.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

John walks down the hall in the attempts to find Dickie, as he goes outside to look. He spots Kathleen smoking a cigarette. He walks upon her.

"Hey you know, those aren't good for." He tells her. Kathleen turns around quickly, and stares at him.

"Your not my dad, so please leave me alone." Kathleen tells John. John takes the cigarette from her hand, throws it on the ground, and stomps on it.

"No, I am not your dad, but I promised your mother I would help watch over you children." John tells her. Kathleen scours her face at him, and walks off. As John is watching her walk away, a motorcycle pulls up to the curb. Kathleen gets on.

"Let's get out of here," Kathleen tells the driver, as John watches the motorcycle pull away. He again begins his search for Dickie. He goes back into the hospital, and decides to head up to the cafeteria. As he looks around the cafeteria, he spots Dickie sitting at one of the tables, having an ice cream sundae. John walks over to him.

"Now, how did I know that you were going to be in here?" John asks him. Dickie looks up at him.

"Leave me alone." Dickie tells John. "I didn't ask to have a baby brother, and mom is isn't coming home." John puts his hand on Dickie's arm.

"I know it's going to be hard to have a baby brother around, but remember you are the man of the house. Your mom is going to need your help more than ever now." John tells him. "Your mom will be coming home from the hospital." Dickie takes another bite of his sundae, and begins to cry.

"Dad came to the hospital, and he didn't come home," Dickie tells John. John gives the boy a hug, and lets him cry. When Dickie is done crying he looks up.

"Why did dad have to die? Why couldn't the doctors save him?" Dickie questions. John looks at him.

"Your dad was hurt very badly in the car accident." John tells him. "The doctors did everything they could for him. His heart just gave out." Taking the last bite of his sundae, Dickie stands up, and starts to walk out. John walks out after him.

"Dickie, where are you going?" John asks him. Dickie spins around and looks at John.

"I am going to go see mom." He tells John. John smiles at him, as Dickie pushes the button for the elevator.

* * *

A nurse comes into the room, as Fin and Olivia are getting ready to take baby Alexandra home. She hands them a tote.

"This is to help carry your stuff home," she tells them. Fin takes the tote, and thanks her. He looks around the room, and notices that something is missing.

"I will be right back. I need to go out, and get the carseat for the baby," Fin tells Olivia, and Serena, as he heads out to the car. When he leaves Dr. Huang comes into the room, he looks at Serena.

"Serena, we need to be getting back." Dr. Huang tells her. "Don't worry, hopefully we will have you home with your family soon." Serena walks over to Olivia and Alexandra. She looks down at the baby.

"Don't worry, grandma will be with you soon," Serena tells the baby. Serena gives Olivia a hug, and begins to walk towards Dr. Huang.

"I am going to talk with the judge in the morning," Dr. Huang tells Olivia. "Hopefully he will set the hearing in a couple of days. I will give you a call."

"Thank you," Olivia tells him, as Serena waves goodbye, before walking out of the room. The nurse looks over at Olivia.

"You have a very nice family there," the nurse tells her. Olivia does not say a thing.

"If you only knew," she thinks to herself. A few minutes later Fin comes back into the room, with the carseat. He brings it over to the table sitting by the window. The nurse picks up the phone, and calls the doctor. Olivia begins to worry.

"Why are you calling the doctor?" Olivia asks the nurse. The nurse smiles at her.

"The doctor is going to come in, and take one more look at the baby, just make sure everything is ok." The nurse tells her. Fin puts his arm around her.

"Let's make sure, that the baby is ready to go home." Fin tells Olivia. " I don't want anything happening, once we get home.

"I guess your right," Olivia tells him. "I just want to get home, and start being a family." As the couple is ooing over their new daughter, the doctor walks into the room.

"I understand, we have a little one who wants to go home?" The doctor says, as he goes over to the bassinette. He takes the blanket off of Alexandra, and starts to listen to her heart. When he is done listening, he looks at her ears, and then turns to Olivia and Fin.

"I detected a small heart murmur." The doctor tells them. "I suggest that you make an appointment with her pedetrician, and have them look at her. Her ear canals are very small, her hearing should be checked before she leaves the hospital today. Other than that, she is healthy and ready to go home." Olivia thanks the doctor, as he picks up his chart, and walks out the door.

"I will have them come, and get her for the hearing test," the doctor tells him, as he closes the door behind him. Olivia looks over at Fin.

"Before we leave the hospital, I would like to go see Kathy and the new baby," Olivia tells Fin.

"We can do that." Fin tells Olivia. "I think Alexandra should meet her playmate."

* * *

Dickie finds his way back to his moms room. He goes over to the bed, and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry that I ran off like that." Dickie tells her. "I was scared, that you were not coming home, like dad." Kathy puts her arm around him, just as John walks into the room.

"Thanks for finding him John," Kathy tells him. John smiles.

"Found him up in the cafeteria, having an ice cream sundae," John tells her. "I also found Kathleen, she was outside smoking a cigarette." Kathy starts to come unglued.

"What the hell." Kathy yells. "What am I going to do with that girl? Where the hell is she now?"

"She took off on a motorcycle, with somebody I did not recognize," John tells her.

"You let her go. You just let her go," Kathy yells at John.

"I can't run that fast, and I knew she was not going to listen to me." John tells her. Kathy throws the pillow across the room in frustration.

"These are the days I wish Elliot were still here. "Kathy tells John. "He always knew what to do when the girls started acting up." John goes over and gives Kathy a hug.

"Everybody at the 1-6 is here for you Kathy. Remeber just because Elliot died, you and your family are still our family." John tells her, as his cell phone begins to ring. He steps out of the room, and answers the phone. A couple of minutes later, John steps back into the room.

"That was Don." John tells her. "They have Kathleen down at the station. They found her in the park smoking weed, and snorting coke." Kathy looks over at John.

"Fine, call Don back, and tell him to keep Kathleen." Kathy tells him. "I am done with her. She got herself into this mess, and now she can get herself out." Kathy lays her head back on the remaining pillow, and closes her eyes. John steps out of the room, with Lizzie and Dickie.

"Let's go and let your mom rest. I have a feeling she is going to need all the help she can get." John tells the children, as he starts to walk down the hall with the twins.

* * *

Fin and Olivia finish putting Alexandra into her carseat, as they take one more last look around the room.

"I think we have everything," Fin tells the nurse and Olivia. "How about we go and see Kathy. Fin picks up the carseat containing his daughter, and him and Olivia walk out of the room ,and down the hallway toward Kathy's room. When they arrive at Kathy's room, they knock on the door. Kathy opens her eyes, grabs a tissue, and wipes away the tears.

"Come in," Kathy says. Olivia slowly opens the door, peeks her head inside.

"Kathy, are you up to some visitors?" Olivia asks her. Kathy straightens herself up on the bed.

"Yeah, come on in," Kathy tells her. "Going home already?"

"We were just released." Olivia tells her, as she notices that Kathy has been crying.

"Kathy, what's wrong?" Olivia asks her. "Everything is ok with the baby?" Kathy looks up at her.

"It's not the baby." Kathy tells her. "Kathleen was arrested a little while ago, they caught her in the park smoking weed, and doing coke." Olivia bends down, and gives Kathy a hug.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Olivia asks her friend.

"I want you to go home, rest, and take care of that little girl of yours." Kathy tells her. "John is helping me with the twins. I am going to call Don later, and have him keep Kathleen there until her arraignment." Kathy picks the baby up from the bassinette.

"I think you should meet somebody." Kathy tells them. "This is Eli." Kathy hands the baby to Olivia. She takes the baby, and brings him over to where Fin is standing with Alexandra.

"Eli, this is Fin, and Alexandra," Olivia tells the sleeping baby boy. Fin looks at the baby.

"Welcome to the world little one." Fin tells the baby. "One day your mother can tell you all about your wonderful dad." Fin strokes the babys head. Olivia hands Eli back to Kathy.

"You did good," Olivia tells her. "Fin and I are going to get ready to go home, and rest up." Kathy gives her and Fin a hug.

"I should be out of here tomorrow." Kathy tells them. "I will try and stop by, and see you guys, " as Olivia, Fin, and Alexandra walk out the door.

* * *

"The banner is not straight," yells Casey. "We want this to be a special day for Olivia and Alexandra." Trevor and Alex fix the banner.

"Is this ok with you?" Alex asks Casey. Casey steps back and looks at the banner.

"That's it, perfect." Casey tells them. Trevor steps off of the step ladder, and Alex climbs down from the other one. They look at Fin and Olivia's house.

"Everything looks good, the decorations are up, food is in the fridge, and the guests should be arriving anytime." Alex tells both Casey and Trevor, as they hear a knock on the door. Alex goes to the door and answers it.

"Don, Elizabeth, come on in." Alex tells the happy couple. Don and Elizabeth walk into the house.

"Have they arrived home yet?" Don asks Alex.

"No, I just called the hospital, and Kathy told me, that they just left." Alex tells him. Elizabeth takes Trevor off to the side.

"Don was telling me, that they arrested Kathleen Stabler this morning. She is going to need a good lawyer." Elizabeth tells him. "Would you be interested?" Trevor looks over at Alex and Casey.

"Who is going to be prosecuting the case?" Trevor asks the judge.

"Alex or Casey will not be on the case. They have to close of a tie with Kathleen. A new ADA who just arrived in town will take her case." Elizabeth tells him.

"Sure, I will take the case," Trevor tells her, as they go and rejoin the group. A few minutes later John, Lizzie, and Dickie walk into the house.

"Heard there is party going on?" John tells everybody. As everybody is talking, Lizzie looks out the window, and notices Fin's car pulling up in the driveway.

"they're coming, they're coming," Lizzie yells to everybody, as they turn out the lights, and hide.


	30. Chapter 30

**I just wanted to say sorry for not updating this sooner. I have been busy with work, christmas programs at both church and school, and my car breaking down. This is the first time in awhile that I have got to sit down to do any writing. I am going to try and do two chapter today. Enjoy.**

Chapter 30

Olivia and Fin notice the cars sitting along the side of the curb, when they pull into the driveway. Looking over at true love, Olivia comments on the cars.

"I wonder why Casey and Alex's car is here?" She begans to wonder. Giving her a kiss.

"Maybe they came over for a visit," Fin suggests to her.

"Yeah maybe," Olivia tells him, as she gets out of the car, goes around to the passenger side on the back, and gets the infant seat out of the car. Fin unlocks the trunk, and grabs the baby's stuff, he closes the trunk, and starts walking towards the house with Olivia and Alexandra. Just as they about to reach the door. Olivia turns to Fin.

"What if our friends don't accepts Alexandra?" Olivia tells Fin. Fin stops her short.

"You are talking nonsense," Fin tells her. "You know dang well, that our friends have accepted her."

"I know, but I'm scared," Olivia tells him. Fin gives her a hug. "I'm scared to baby girl." he tells her, as he looks down at the sleeping baby. When they get to the door, Fin hears movement from in the house, and then he hears voices.

"SSHH!!," Lizzie tells her brother.

Fin tells Olivia to stay where she is at, as he slowly opens up the door, and reaches for the light. Fin flips up the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everbody yells, as Fin enters the house. Fin jumps back in complete surprise.

"What the hell, are you all doing here?" He asks them, as Olivia comes into the house with the baby. Alex looks at them.

"We just wanted to welcome you and Alexandra home," Alex tells them. Olivia starts to cry.

"This is so nice of everybody," Olivia tells them. "You didn't have to." Alex and Casey give her a hug.

"We wanted to," Casey tells her, as Fin takes Alexandra out of the car seat.

* * *

"Hey anybody out there," Kathleen starts screaming from her holding cell. The guard on duty turns to her.

"Please be quiet," he tells her. "The drunk in the next tank is trying to sleep." Kathleen sits down on the cold bench, and starts mumbling to herself.

"Why am I here, why does everybody hate me," Kathleen keeps mumbling to herself. The guard looks over at Kathleen, gets up, and walks out of the room. Kathleen starts fiddling with her shoelaces. Taking them out, putting them back in, and taking them out again. Kathleen then takes the bed sheet off of the mattress, and starts playing with it. She looks around the cell.

A few minutes later the guard returns to his post. He goes and takes a look at the prisoners in their holding cells.

"Drunks in two and five, sleeping," he says to himself, as he checks it off of his list. He gets to Kathleen's cell, and notices her hanging from the bedsheets.

"OH SHIT," the guard screams, as he takes his knife, and cuts her down. He gets on the horn right away.

"We need a bus to the 1-6. Prisoner hung herself," The guard tells dispatch. The guard then checks for a pulse, and finds none. He immediately starts CPR.

* * *

Enjoying himself at the party, Cragen's cell phone rings. A few minutes later he hangs up the phone.

"John, you and I need to cut this party short. We are wanted back at the 1-6." Cragen tells him. "Kathleen just hung herself." Everybody stands there in shock.

"Do you want me to come along to Cap?" Fin asks him.

"You stay here with your family," Cragen tells him. " I will keep you all updated," as he and John step out of the house.

Alex and Casey look at each other.

"What has gotten into that girl?" Casey asks everybody. "Ever since Elliot died, she has been nothing but a wild child. I really feel for Kathy."

The party falls silent, as they sit, and wait word on how Kathleen is.

* * *

The guard continues to do CPR, as the bus arrives. The paramedics take over, while another paramedic takes down the information on Kathleen.

"Still no pulse," the paramedic says, as he sets up the defibrillator. "Stand back everybody. Charging to 250." Zap. Kathleens limp body convulses up at the shock. The paramedic checks for a pulse again, still nothing. Again the paramedic shocks her again. Still nothing.

Cragen and John arrive, as the paramedics are still working on Kathleen. Cragen sees the guard standing over by the window.

"What the hell happened?" Cragen demands to know.

"I stepped out for just a couple of minutes," the guard tells him. "When I came back, she was hanging from the bedsheets. I cut down, called the bus, and began cpr right away." The paramedic looks over at where the guard and Cragen are standing.

"We have a pulse, it's very faint, but we have it." the paramedic tells them. "Let's get her loaded onto the bus, and get out of here." Cragen calls John over to him.

"I want you to the hospital, and let Kathy know what is going on," Cragen tells him. John shakes his head, and walks out of the 1-6. Cragen walks out, gets in his car, and follows the ambulance to the hospital.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital, two doctors, and a couple of nurses meet the bus.

"16 year old, tried committing sucicide by hanging herself in her jail cell." The paramedics tell the doctors, as they race Kathleen inside.

* * *

Alex and Casey are sitting on Olivia's sofa, holding their namesake, Alex looks down at the baby.

"You know Casey, when we decide to have one of our own. Since you did a good job delivering this one. I think you will be able to deliver ours," Alex tells her. Casey picks up the pillow sitting beside her, and hits Alex in the arm with it. Olivia and Fin come out of the kitchen with drinks.

"Anybody want something to drink?" Fin offers, as he passes around the tray. He takes the tray back into the kitchen, before joining everybody in the living room.

"Do you think we should call the hospital, and see what is going on?" Trevor asks them.

"Cragen and John, just left a little while ago, lets wait for a little while longer," Fin tells them. Casey hands Alexandra back to Fin. Fin takes his daughter in his arms, and gently rocks her, as Alexandra lets out a small cry.

* * *

"Blood pressure dropping again," the nurse yells to the doctor.

"Push more saline in," the doctor orders, as he continues to work on Kathleen.

"We're losing her," the nurse yells again, as Kathleen's heart stops beating. The doctors work feverishly on Kathleen in hopes of bringing her back.

John arrives at the hospital, and heads for the maternity ward. He goes to Kathy's room, and sees that the room is empty, and the bed has been made up. He finds the nurse on duty.

"Can you please tell me where Kathy Stabler is?" John wants to know. The nurse looks at him.

"She checked out about 20 minutes ago. We called her cab, said she was heading for an Olivia Benson's house." The nurse tells him. John thanks her, and picks up his cell phone. He dials Olivia's number, and lets her know that Kathy , and Eli are on their way to her house. Olivia thanks him, and hangs up. John again thanks the nurse, and heads down to the er. He sees Cragen standing by the window looking in, as the doctors continue to work on Kathleen.

"Any good news?" John asks him.

"Doesn't look good," Cragen tells him, as he walks away from the window. A few minutes later the doctors, and nurses come out of the room. The doctor takes off his gown, and mask.

"Damn, what a waste. Only 16, and she goes and destroys her life like this," The doctor says, as he passes Cragen and John. Cragen goes over to the wall and punches it.

"First Kathy loses Elliot, and now her daughter." Cragen says, "I don't know if she is going to survive this one." Cragen slowly looks at the lifeless body of Kathleen Stabler laying on the bed.


	31. Chapter 31

**As promised here is another chapter. **

Chapter 31

Arriving at Olivia and Fin's house, Kathy notices the cars sitting outside. She looks back at the new baby, asleep in his carseat.

"Looks like Aunt Liv has company," she tells him, as she gets out of the car, and unbuckles the car seat. Fin meets her at the door, and gives her a hug.

"Kathy, please come in," Fin tells her, as he helps her with the car seat. "There is something we need to tell you." Kathy sits down on the couch next to Casey and Alex. Olivia takes her hand.

"What is going on here?" Kathy questions them. "Something is not right." Fin looks around at everybody, as people are trying to wipe the tears away.

"Kathy, this is not going to be easy." Fin tells her. "The guard watching the prisoners at the 1-6, found Kathleen in her cell, she took the bed sheet, and hung herself with it." Kathy looks around at everybody.

"Ok, enough with the jokes," Kathy tells them, as she looks at the faces that are not smiling or joking. "I need to get back to the hospital." Casey looks at her.

"I'll drive you," Casey tells her. As they are getting ready to go out the door, Fin's cell phone rings. A while later he hangs up, and silently looks over at everybody.

"That was John." Fin tells them. "Kathy I'm sorry, but Kathleen didn't make it. The doctors worked on her, but she never responded." Kathy stands up, and looks at Casey.

"Come on, I want to get to the hospital." Kathy tells her. "Kathleen is ok, she just needs me. I let her down." Kathy walks out the door, leaving the twins and Eli with Alex, Trevor, Fin, and Olivia.

* * *

Cragen and John stand in the hallway looking in at Kathleen. A few minutes later a nurse comes up to them.

"We are going to have to move her soon," the nurse tells them. Cragen looks at the nurse.

"Please her mom is on her way now," Cragen tells her. "Don't move her quite yet." The nurse nods, and walks off. Cragen turns around to see Casey and Kathy walking down the hallway. Cragen stops her before she reaches the window.

"Don, please where is Kathleen?" Kathy questions him.

"Kathy, please let somebody go in with you," Cragen tells her, as Kathy pushes her way past Don. She walks into the room, and sees Kathleen laying on the table, with the tubes still in her. Kathy walks up to Kathleen's motionless body.

"Kathleen, you need to wake up," Kathy tells her motionless daughter. "Mom is here, you need to wake up now." Kathy grabs her daughter, and starts to shake her. "KATHLEEN MARIE STABLER." You need to wake up now." Kathy yells, as she drops to her knees, holding on to the gurney, that holds her lifeless daughter. Cragen comes into the room, puts his arms around her, and lets her cry. Casey and John join Don in the room., they let Kathy cry. A few minutes later the nurse comes into the room.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get her cleaned up." The nurse tells them. Kathy stands up, and gives Kathleen a kiss, and walks out of the room. Casey, John, and Don follow her out of the room.

"Is there anybody that we can call for you?" John asks her.

"Don, could you please call Maureen," Kathy tells him. "I need her home now." Don shakes his head, as he walks off to make the phone call to Maureen. Kathy finds a seat on the floor, by the door. Casey sits down next to her.

"Anything I can do to help out?" Casey asks her.

"Could you and Alex take the twins tonight." Kathy asks her. "I would ask Liv and Fin to take them, but they need to be together as a family." Casey gives her a hug.

"Sure, Alex and I would be very happy to take them." Casey tells her, as she gives her another hug.

John stands by the window, watching as the two nurses clean Kathleen up, and remove the tubes from her. Tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Maureen, how about another drink?" A voice from the back of the room asks her. Maureen takes the glass in her hand, and chugs the drink down.

"Party girl here," Somebody yells. Maureen sits down the glass, and looks around the room.

"I should be in my dorm studying," Maureen tells the crowd. A few minutes later, somebody comes into the party.

"Maureen Stabler, phone call," the person tells her. Maureen takes another drink, and walks to the door.

"Who is it?" Maureen asks the young man standing by the door.

"Not sure, sounds like some older man," the young man tells Maureen. Maureen gets to the phone, and answers it.

"Maureen here." she tells the caller.

"Maureen, it's Don," he tells her. "Are you sitting down?." Maureen grabs the nearest chair, and sits down.

"Uncle Don, your scaring me," Maureen tells him. The phone falls silent for a few minutes.

"Maureen, you need to come home right away," Don tells her. Maureen starts to panic.

"Did something happen to mom?" Maureen asks him. "Is the baby ok?"

"Your mom, and Eli are fine," Don tells her. "It's Kathleen, she got into some trouble, and was spending the night in jail. The guard found her, this morning. She hung herself." Don tells Maureen. Maureen screams into the phone.

"OMG please tell me that she is going to be ok," Maureen tells him. A lump forms in Don's throat.

"Kathleen didn't make it," Don tells her. Overhearing the conversation, the young man who told Maureen about the phone call, comes over to her, and holds onto her.

"I'll be heading out in the morning," Maureen tells Don. She hangs up the phone, and cries into the young mans arms. "I can't believe my sister is dead. First my dad dies, and now ten months later, my sister dies."

"If there is anything that you need. I will be here for you," the young man tells her. Maureen gives her new friend a hug.

"Thanks Jackson, but I will be ok." Maureen tells him, as she walks off to her dorm room, to pack to go home.

* * *

Don finds Kathy, and lets her know that Maureen will be on her way home in the morning. Kathy thanks him, as the nurses come out of the room.

"The ME will be here soon," The nurse tells Kathy. Kathy looks over at Don.

"I only want Melinda working on Kathleen." Kathy tells him. Don calls Melinda, and she agrees to help. An hour later Melinda arrives at the hospital. She spots Kathy standing in the room containing Kathleen. Melinda gives her a hug.

"I am so sorry," Melinda tells her, as she walks over to the table. Melinda touches the 16 year old.

"I am going to get her down to my office, and do the autopsy as soon as I can." Melinda tells Kathy. Kathy thanks her, as Melinda prepares to move Kathleen.

"I'll let you know when I am finished, so you can get her ready for burial," Melinda tells Kathy. Going over to the table, Kathy gives her daughter one last kiss goodbye. She steps away from the table, and slumps to the cold hard floor, as Melinda zips the bag up.

"My baby, my precious baby," Kathy screams out, as Melinda's assitant rolls the gurney away. Kathy looks up at Casey standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"I want to go home now," Kathy tells her. "I just want to be with my children." Casey shakes her head.

"I will have Trevor drive the kids over to the house," Casy tells her. Kathy gets up off of the floor, and gives her a hug.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without my closest friends." Kathy tells Casey, as they walk out of the cold lonely hospital, where only two short days, there was joy with the birth of Alexandra and Eli, now there is nothing to be joyous about. Kathy thinks to herself.

* * *

Alex and Olivia are sitting at the kitchen table feeding Alexandra, and talking. Fin is showing Trevor around the house, Elizabeth is sleeping on the couch, and the twins are playing their video games, when the phone rings. Olivia answers it, as Fin walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I will tell them, thanks Don." Olivia tells the caller. She looks up with tears in her eyes.

"That was Cragen." She tells Fin and Alex. "Kathleen didn't make it. She died right before Kathy got there." Olivia puts down the empty bottle, stands up with the baby in her arms, and walks towards Alexandra's bedroom. After putting the baby into the crib, Olivia turns off the light, winds the mobile, and silently goes out of the room. She goes into her bedroom, and lies down on the bed. Grabbing the pillow, she screams into it.

"God why," Olivia screams, as Fin walks into the room, puts his arms around her, and lets her cry. Alex knocks on the bedroom door.

"Fin, Liv. Trevor and I are going to take the twins home to Kathy now." Alex tells her." I give you a call in the morning, and Don is stopping by in a little while to pick up Elizabeth." Fin thanks her, as Alex walks out the door. In a little while Fin and Olivia fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday. I didn't finish writing it until this morning. **

**Next chapter you get to meet the new ADA, and find out who Jackson's mother is. **

**I am glad that everybody is enjoying this story. Thank you for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Fin awakens to the phone ringing in the living room. Getting out of bed, he walks down the hallway. The phone continues to ring.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Fin tells the phone. He picks up the reciever.

"This had better be good," he tells the caller on the other end.

"This is George Huang, we have a court date for Serena." George tells him. "It's today at one." Roger Kressler is going to be Serena's lawyer in the case." Fin thanks him, and hangs up the phone. He walks back down the hallway, as he is about ready to enter the bedroom, a tiny cry from the other room, makes him turn around. He walks into Alexandra's room. He walks over to the crib.

"Hey there," Fin tells his daughter, as he picks her up, and rocks her.

"I don't know if you will ever understand what is going on," Fin tells her.

"I think she understand quite well, what is going on around her," Olivia tells Fin, as she slowly comes into the room. "Who was on the phone?"

"That was George Huang, they have a time for your mother's courtdate," Fin tells her."It's today at one." Olivia looks at him.

"You have to be kidding. We only have three hours," She tells Fin. Fin gives her a kiss.

"You go and get ready, and I will feed, and get Alexandra ready to go," Fin tells her, as Olivia steps away from the room.

* * *

While Maureen is packing her suitcase, a knock comes upon her door.

"It's open," Maureen tells the person on the other side. The door opens slowly, and in walks Jackson.

"Hey thought you could use some help packing," Jackson tells her. Maureen puts the last of her clothes into the suitcase, and shuts down the lid.

"All done, now all I have left, is to leave here in about 10 minutes." Maureen tells Jackson. Jackson sits down on her bed.

"I came to offer you a ride back to the city. "Jackson tells her. "I was wanting to go back to the city for a little while."

"I didn't know you lived in New York," Maureen tells him.

"My mom moved there a couple of weeks before school got started," Jackson tells her.

"What does your mom do in the city?" Maureen asks him. He picks up a picture laying on the bed, and looks at it.

"She works as a lawyer. A.D.A. Sonya Paxton," Jackson tells her.

"I think driving back to the city together, will be fun. We have a lot to talk about. I know a few lawyers myself," Maureen tells him, as she picks up her suitcase, and walks out of her dorm room.

* * *

Sonya Paxton sits in her office going over the file, for today's cases. She pulls Serena Benson's file, and opens it up.

"Well let's see what we have here," Sonya tells herself. "Drunk woman shows up at the hospital, causing a ruckus, struck a police officer, and assumed to have a fight with her daughter." Sounds like a pretty open and shut case." Sonya picks up a bottle from her desk, and takes a drink. Just as she puts the bottle back down on the desk, her phone rings.

"Paxton here," she tells the caller.

"Mom, it's Jackson. I'm heading back to the city." He tells her.

"Yeah fine, we'll get together for dinner tonight," Sonya tells him. "I have a case that I need to get to." Sonya abruptly slams down the phone. Jackson turns to Maureen.

"That's my mom," Jackson tells her.

Sonya picks up the file, takes another drink, and walks out of her officer. As she is walking down the hallway, she bumps into Roger Kressler.

"Hey I heard you were taking on the Serena Benson case?" Roger asks her.

"Yeah, pretty open and shut case," Sonya tells her. "No way you are going to win this one," Sonya tells him.

"Don't count on it," Roger tells her, as he rounds the corner, and disappears out of sight. Sonya continues to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Olivia and Fin arrive at the courthouse. George meets them inside with Serena. Olivia gives her mom a hug.

"How are you doing?" she asks her mother.

"I'm doing ok." Serena tells her. "I just want to move on with my life," Olivia and Serena go and sit down on a bench by the courtroom door. Olivia hands Alexandra over to her mother.

"I thought you might want to see your granddaughter." Olivia tells her. As Serena is cuddling and cooing over her granddaughter, Roger Kressler walks down the hallway.

"Hello Serena," Kressler tells her. "Hopefully we'll have you in there,and out ready to go home.

"That will be nice," Serena tells him. Kressler looks at her.

"ADA Sonya Paxton is going to see that you stay in the psych hospital for a while longer," Kressler tells her. "I'm going to see that you are released today in the custody of your daughter." Kressler stands up, and straightens his tie.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks Serena. Serena shakes her head, as they walk into the courtroom. Fin gives Olivia a kiss.

"Good luck," Fin tells her. "I'll stay out here with Alexandra, as Olivia walks into the courtroom with her mother.

* * *

Maureen and Jackson arrive back in the city. Maureen has Jackson drop her off at her house.

"Well here's my house," Maureen tells Jackson. "Thanks for the ride." Jackson bends over, and gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

"What's that for?" Maureen asks him.

"My thanks for being a friend," Jackson tells her. "Your ok with that?"

"Yeah, no problem, you just took me by surprise," Maureen tells him, as she gets out of the car, and walks up the walkway to the house, that once held the laughter of the Stabler clan. Maureen watches as Jackson drives off. She opens the door, and looks around the cold, lonely living room.

"Mom, anybody here," Maureen calls out. Lizzie runs out of her bedroom.

"Maureen, your home," Lizzie tells her, as she gives her older sister a hug.

"Good to see you," Maureen tells her. "Where is mom?"

"Mom is in the bedroom with Eli," Lizzie tells her. She is having a hard time with Kathleen's death." Maureen gives her sister a hug, and walks down the hallway towards her mother's bedroom.

Kathy sits on her bed, feeding Eli, when Maureen knocks on the door, and then walks in.

"Mom," Maureen calls out to her. Kathy turns around, and sees her standing there.

"Maureen, I'm so glad that you made it home," Kathy tells her, as she puts Eli back in his crib, and goes over to give her daughter a hug.

"It's so glad to have you back home," Kathy tells her.

"The house feels so empty with dad, and now Kathleen gone," Maureen tells her. Kathy sits back down on her bed, and puts her hands into her head.

"It's times like this, that I wish that your dad was still alive." Kathy tells Maureen. Maureen walks over to her mother, and gives her a hug.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Maureen and Kathy sit down on the bed.

"I didn't see your car, who brought you home?" Kathy curiously asks Maureen. Maureen starts to blush.

"My friend Jackson." Maureen tells her. "His mom is an ada here in New York. Kathy looks over at her daughter, and could see the same look in her daughters eyes, that she had when she first met Elliot.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Kathy asks her.

"We have been seeing each other, since this term started." Maureen tells her. "We have criminal law together."

Kathy gets up from the bed, and walks over to the crib where Eli is sleeping, and starts to cry once again. Maureen gets up from the bed, and walks over to her mother. Wrapping her arms around her, Kathy puts her head on her daughter's shoulder, and lets the tears flow.

"Mom, it's going to be ok." Maureen tells her. "If I have to I can take the next term off, and move back home to help you out." Kathy looks up at her daughter.

"You will do no such thing." Kathy tells her. "I will be alright, plus Dickie and Lizzie are here to help out." Maureen gives her mom one more hug, before she leaves the bedroom to find her brother and sister.

Jackson arrives at his mom's house, parks the car on the side of the road, and goes up to the door. As he reaches for the door, old memories start to haunt him.

_"God mom, when are you going to stop drinking?" A young man asks his mother. I am getting so tired of your drinking, and bringing strange men home all the time." _

_A slap comes quickly across his face._

_"Don't speak to me like that," his mother yells at him. The young man turns around, and runs out of the house, never to look back._

Jackson snaps to, puts his key into the lock, and enters the doorway. He looks around the living room, and sees the empty vodka bottles lying around the living room. Jackson shakes his head, as he continues to walk through entry way of the house.

"God mom, you still haven't quit." Jackson thinks to himself. As he enters the living room, he notices a man sleeping on the couch. More memories start to come back.

_"You ungrateful brat," A hand comes across his face, as a little boy stands there. The slap stinging, but he does not cry. _

_"How many times have I told you to knock on the bedroom door, when your mother and I are in there?" As another slap comes across his face. The little boys sees his mother standing in the doorway of the bedroom, but does not help her son. The man takes the boys by his shoulders, and starts to shake him hard. His mother steps back into the bedroom, and closes the door. The boy looks at the man in fear, as the man takes him by the head of the hair, and drags him into the bedroom. Screams can be heard from the streets, but nobody does anything to help._

The man sleeping on the couch, starts to stir. He wakes up, and notices Jackson standing in the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" the man yells at him. Jackson quickly jumps back.

"I'm Jackson, Sonya's son." He tells the man. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry to startle you." the man tells him. "My name is Troy, I am a friend of your moms." Troy offers his hand to Jackson, but at first Jackson is reculant to shake his hand. Finally he shakes hands with Troy.

"Nice to meet you." Jackson tells Troy.

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I was called into work early. Will try and update again on my next couple of days off.**


End file.
